The Oracle
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: This human – this 17-year-old girl – was nothing like he had ever seen, felt or tasted before. She did not fear him nor was she afraid of Death himself. She… was his true love and only desire. And he knew that this was real and beautiful. Damon/OC
1. Good Girl

Vampire Diaries - The Oracle

**_Author's Note: This is my first fanfic :D I hope you'll like it and please check out my Dexter fanfic named "Born In Blood", which will be up in a few minutes. I can't promise that I'll write more to the Dexter fanfic - unless somebody of course like it - because I'm suffering from the horrible disease commonly known as "Writer's Block"(!) :/ But again - please enjoy! P.S. Sadly, I do not own Vampire Diaries or Damon Salvatore *sighs*, but I do own my character Samantha :) Whoops! Almost forgot something - please review! :D_**

Chapter 1: 

_**Sam's POV:**_

I kept twirling my gold-ring around, anxious and impatient, and worrying about what on Earth was going to happen to me. However, then the car stopped and all of a sudden I felt relieved as I noticed my uncle Alaric Saltzman.

The social worker Mrs. Freeman turned looked over her shoulder to me and smiled as though she was comforting me or trying to make me relax. She knew I was scared and had a hard time trusting certain people after what had happened to me.

Instinctively, I scratched my sore neck, but the reminding of the Doctor telling me not to scratch my stitches open, stopped me after a few seconds and instead I turned my attention to my sore wrist. Self-inflicted, but not scratch able too.

Mrs. Freeman sighed heavily as though she had to send a beloved one off to the big and scary world all alone. She was a mother of three children and two of them were teenagers like me, so of course she couldn't help, but feel bad about leaving me here even though they were my family and supposed to make me feel safe. She was worried, because she didn't think they would be safe enough, when my own father had been violent to me too. What stopped my uncle from being mean to me too? What made him more _trustable_ and caring more than my own father did?

"Sammy", she said in a soft tone and turned towards me. "If you don't want to stay with your family or you just want to talk with me, then…" She took out her business card and gave it to me. "Promise me, you'll call, kay?" I nodded.

My Uncle Alaric looked older and more mature than the last time we met. I was only four or five years old and my mother hadn't run away from me and my father with her lover yet. Alaric was her younger brother and they used to be so close, until my mother met my alcoholic father and chose to marry him when she got pregnant. But Alaric seemed like he still loved me dearly and didn't hesitate to take me into his embrace.

"Wow, you've gotten so much taller now! I can't believe it's been what? 12 years?" he exclaimed.

I nodded and felt tears run down my cheeks. I quickly dried them away and tried not to show just how glad I was to see him. I knew he deserved to see it, but I didn't want him to see the tears and the sadness. I only wanted him to see me smile.

"I know it's late and I know you're probably tired so I'll just show you your bedroom before I head back to the school", Alaric said, while carrying my bags upstairs to my new bedroom.

"When are you coming home?" I asked worriedly.

"Around eleven, I think. It's parenting meeting." He sighed and gave me a goodbye kiss on the top of my head before leaving his house.

I went early to bed, feeling completely exhausted from the long trip from Los Angeles to Mystic Falls, and wanting to forget how horrible my past had been. I tried to fall asleep and get some rest for tonight, but the minutes went by and I was still fully awake.

Therefore, I got dressed again and took my jacket on before leaving my home for a little walk outside. I enjoyed the beautiful moon which was shining very brightly tonight, and looked curiously at all of the shining stars. They were enchanting to look at and made me forget about my problems for a moment.

But then I suddenly felt my face bump into someone – a young man – and I felt my cheeks become blushing red from embarrassment. I hadn't notice him walking towards me, but luckily the man didn't get mad or anything. He just looked at me and smiled weakly as if he recognized me. And I, who had become completely dazed by his charming smirk, his enchanting sky-blue eyes which seemed to look right into my soul, and that muscular body of his, made me rather star-struck.

"S-sor-sorry", I tried to say, but it came out more like a nervous stutter.

"It's okay", he said and reached for the bracelet I always easily dropped. He helped me get it on and smiled again. "You must be new. Alaric Saltzman's niece, right?"

He knew Uncle Rick? I nodded and tried not to blush too much when he gave me his hand to shake mine. His hand felt soft and warm and made my knees go weak. I didn't know why I felt this way towards a stranger and especially to a 20-22-year-old guy.

"I'm Samantha or just Sam", I said.

"Damon Salvatore", he said and I pulled my hand back. "So… Sam, what are you doing outside this late? Haven't Rick told you about the animal-attacks?"

"No, but a woman I know did. I'm not scared of whatever animal is going around at night…"

Damon laughed for some reason and smirked. "Well maybe you should be", he whispered into my ear and made me feel a shiver go through my body. "C'mon, I'll follow you home."

Even though I wasn't too fond of talking with strangers or letting them follow me home, then Damon told me that he was a good friend of Alaric and he promised me teasingly that he wouldn't bite me or anything, because I looked too cute and innocence to do such a heinous crime.

We came back to my home around 10:30, which meant that Alaric would be home very soon. Damon wanted to speak with Alaric about something important so I offered him to stay and let him inside. I made a cup of tea for both of us and told him about why I had to live here. He was curious, but at the same time he also understood me and didn't seem like a jerk even though he kindda looked an arrogant jerk, who liked to sleep with girls and then leave them right after.

"You never told me what happened to your father", Damon said after a while. I shrugged and turned on the television. Damon pulled me down next to him, took the remote control and turned the television off again. "Your story will be safe with me. I promise you that."

I sighed heavily. "He… he didn't want to go to prison again so he resisted and got himself killed by the cops", I said and began to feel rather uncomfortable around Damon. It was like he was craving for something and hopefully it wasn't sex. I enjoyed talking with him. "I should better go to bed now. Alaric will probably be home soon, so…"

I got up and went to the staircase, but was stopped on the way by Damon. He pushed me up against the wall and had his body so close to mine that I could feel his heart beating. I tried to say something and to get away, but I couldn't take my eyes away from those enchanting sky-blue eyes. It was like I was staring at the beautiful moon or watching the sun rise. I saw Damon's pupils dilate and began to feel dazed. I was hypnotized by his look.

"Do you like me?" he asked and I couldn't stop myself from nodding. He smiled. "Good. Then let me have a taste of that sweet blood of yours."

Automatically, I took off the bandages around my sore wrist and lifted my arm to his mouth. He showed me his fangs and his eyes began to glow in a dark reddish way with pulsating veins around them and on his cheeks. He bit me and I let out a squeak, but I ignored the pain and let him fill him up with my blood. He smiled and let go of my hand after a few seconds. He helped me get my bandages on again and hid the fresh wound he had given me.

"Good girl", he smirked and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "Now forget about what has happened and go to bed. I want you to forget ever meeting me. But… don't forget your feelings towards me."

I nodded understandingly and went back upstairs to my bedroom. I felt extremely tired and this time I could fell asleep without any problems.

_**Damon's POV:**_

Heavenly delicious. That was how Sam's blood tasted like. I had never tasted so sweet, fresh, and pure blood before, and I was craving for more. But I knew that old Uncle Rick would soon be home and therefore I had to wait. I had to use the information I had gotten from her to win her heart over, because she had defiantly won mine over.

"_Damon_", Alaric said in a firm tone and looked worriedly after his dear niece. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I hang out with my favorite friend? Oh, and don't worry about that cute little niece of yours. She's still sleeping upstairs", I said knowingly that Alaric would get annoyed and he did. "Why haven't you ever told me you have a beautiful 17-year-old niece?"

"Because she's none of your business, Damon", Alaric answered. "But again – _what_ are _you_ doing _here_?"

I frowned. "Stefan and I have a new lead about Klaus. We've been told that full blooded vampires can be lured out and killed by an Oracle. You know anything about such thing?" I said.

Alaric had to think about that, but nodded hesitantly and went in to his library where he took out an old book from the top shelf. He had been given this book by his very own sister and I could tell that by looking at the name that was written on the first page. It said "_To my dearest little brother – Kaia._" Kaia was the name of Sam's mother and according to Sam she ran away with her lover.

"My sister studied ancient religion and she used to obsess about oracles, priestesses, and old magic, and according to old legends with oracles and vampires, she has written that in the legend about the sun and the moon that the daughter of the Shaman who cursed them, was a very powerful oracle. The daughter was the final piece in which the curse could be lifted. But the daughter had to remain pure if she could be used to the ritual or else the vampires and wolfs were basically screwed. The daughter is of course dead, but it says that every 100 year an oracle would be born with the same powers as the first oracle", Alaric told me and sighed. "However, the oracle isn't able to use her powers until her true love has declared his love to her. This is great and bad news, because this means that the curse can't be lifted, unless they know about the oracle's whereabouts."

I nodded and felt relieved. This meant that Elena couldn't go on a suicide mission to save everybody she loved, but we had to find this oracle before Klaus or the other vampires did.

"I'll let Stefan know", I said. "But about that niece of yours… You'd better tell her to stop walking around alone in the streets at night. She could get killed, you know."


	2. Red Roses

_**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter of The Oracle - please enjoy and review! :D And the poem was written by Paul Klein btw. I struggled a bit to write this one, because of my illness(writer's block), but I think it came out okay :D**_

Chapter 2:

_**Sam's POV:**_

Alaric insisted on me to start in school already on Monday so I didn't have to sit around the house and get bored. I wasn't happy about that, because the last time I went to school, I remember hiding myself in the girls' restroom from my bullies and cutting myself to take the pain away. I hated hurting myself, but it was the only way I could feel _something_ other than constant fear and numbness I felt every day.

I never had any friends in my old school and it was mostly because of my father, who forced me to go to work, do the entire house cleaning, and take care of his drunken ass. But the fact of having to meet a ton of new people and making a good first impression wasn't really something I looked forward to. I was scared and wanted to fake a serious illness or run away from home. Whatever that could stop my heart from racing, my cheeks from blushing, and the nausea to disappear then it was fine by me. Oh, Lord… Why did I tell Alaric I was fine by starting in school again?

"We're here", Alaric said with a bright smile on his lips, while my smile was more likely non-existing. "Oh, cheer up! You'll do just fine, Sammy. And I hope you'll at least try to make some friends. It doesn't hurt to take a chance or two, you know."

"I know, I know", I said and sighed. "But–"

"No _buts_, Sammy", Alaric interrupted and opened the door for me. "Go in there, get some friends, and just take a deep breath if you feel nervous. Kay?"

I sighed again, but nodded in defeat and went inside as he told me to. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched as I found my way through the school yard. I looked carefully around and tried to figure out if it was just something I imagined and when I couldn't see anything or anyone who looked suspiciously at me then I shook my head and ignored the feeling. I was probably just being paranoid today, because I was starting in a new high school and was afraid of how the other students would look at me. Would they think I was a freak or just another depressed emo-kid?

_Just take a deep breath if you feel nervous,_ Alaric had told me. I took a deep breath, because I was defiantly feeling nervous, and went looking for my locker after I had gotten my schedule and a few new books the others from my grade had gotten. I was an 11th grader and even though I could easily pick on someone below my grade, then I wasn't the type who loved to see someone else cry.

I took another deep breath to calm my nerves down and finally found my locker. Next to me was this strangely familiar part-Italian guy, who was talking with a younger guy who could easily be his little brother. They looked like each other, but this guy… something was bothering me about this guy. He made my instinct tell me to run away, but my heart told me to stay.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?" I asked worriedly and got his attention.

"Well that depends", the guy said with a charming smirk that made my heart beat faster. "What's your name, lovely?"

My heart was beating so fast that I could almost hear it, but I tried not to blush too much no matter how incredible, smoking, and ridiculous hot he was. I didn't want him to think that I was just some shy and innocent girl he could manipulate with with those enchanting and piercing sky-blue eyes. Damn it! Now he made my cheeks go red and my knees go weak!

"Sa-Sa-Samantha Salt-Saltzman", I stuttered nervously.

"_Damon_, don't you have anywhere else to be?" his brother asked, clearly annoyed by his presence.

The name – Damon – seemed quite familiar to me, but I couldn't remember where I'd met him. I just remember something about blood, which didn't make any sense at all! But Damon left and his brother turned his attention to me. He looked… worried.

"I'm sorry about my brother", he said. "I'm Stefan Salvatore by the way… Are you Alaric's niece?"

I nodded and shook his hand. Stefan was quite attractive too, but he didn't give me that creepy feeling I got from Damon. He seemed good-hearted, but sadly he got a girlfriend, who was named Elena and she was much prettier than I was. I couldn't help but get a little jealous…

"What's your first lesson for today?" Stefan asked friendly.

"History", I said. They began to smile – probably because their first lesson was also History. "Do you guys mind if I follow you to class? I'm not quite sure where my uncle is teaching…"

"Sure!" Elena said just as friendly as Stefan did.

They took me to our classroom and seated me next to Stefan and in front of Elena so I could talk a bit with them. Alaric seemed to be glad that I had found some friends and especially these two, whom he actually knew very well. Elena told me that he was currently dating her aunt and she invited me to dinner at her place after school. Of course I said yes, because I had finally found someone who didn't care about my clothing style or my shyness. I was also told that I could hang out with them if I wanted to and they gave me their numbers if I wanted to talk with them.

_**Damon's POV**_:

"Keep an eye on Miss Samantha", I ordered my pet crow and watched it as it flew off and landed on a branch near the History classroom. Inside it was my dear Sam and she seemed to have become good friends with Saint Stefan and his feisty girlfriend Elena. I missed Sam. I missed the sweet taste of her delicious blood, the way her emerald-green eyes looked at me when I had that talk with Stefan about the new lead. Her blood had been screaming at me, yelling loudly "Drink me! Drink me!" and I had to stop myself from just biting her already in front of everybody. At that moment I didn't care if anyone saw me do it. I just wanted her blood. I also heard her heart race and saw her cheeks become blushing red, but luckily she didn't seem to remember a thing even though I still remembered how strong, sweet, and addictive her blood tasted. I"Maybe I should give her gift…"

I bought Sam a beautiful blood-red rose and a card with a poem I wrote in calligraphy. I hid the rose and the card in her locker and hoped she would like it. She did deserve a card when she had let me taste her blood and fallen in love with me so fast as if we were meant to be together. I did like her and not just because she tasted good, but there was something about her personality and her beautiful looks that caught my interest.

This girl wasn't like Katherine or Elena. She was like a drug and now I had gotten addicted to her like a pathetic junkie. Why couldn't I be the same badass Damon Salvatore around her? Why did I feel the need to protect her AND drink all of her sweet blood?

I tried to shake the taught out of my head, went into my car, and drove back to my favorite place that wasn't my home. The Mystic Grill. I sat down at my usual seat at the bar and got a _free_ glass of scotch, while my sweet, delicious, lovely, beautiful Sammy was sitting in school and probably thinking about me.

"Let me have a free glass of scotch too", a familiar voice said. Damn it! Now Mr. I'm-One-Of-The-Original-Vampires had come back and ruined my morning… "How's that brother of yours? Glad to be back with his girlfriend?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Elijah. He smirked at me, but as much as I wanted to put a stake through his heart. Again. I hated this guy. He was play a game and we weren't allowed to know the rules. We just had to trust him, which was like trusting serial killer.

"What do you want, Elijah?" I asked and took a sip of my scotch.

"Samantha Saltzman", Elijah answered without hesitation and managed to get my full attention. "I've noticed that she has gotten feelings for you and so do you for her."

"Feelings? Right! More likely my hunger", I said teasingly, but he didn't buy it. He knew. "She's gotten my interest, so what? Why do you care?"

"Because she's no ordinary girl", Elijah began to smile. "I would stay away from her if I were you. As you might already have noticed then her blood can be quite… addictive."

Elijah took a big slurp of his scotch and left the Mystic Grill. Under his glass I found an old picture of Sam and her mother, who both shared those beautiful emerald-green eyes and that long, dark hair. I could see where Sam had gotten her beauty from, but what really caught my eye was the fact that Elijah was in the picture too – sitting next to Kaia. He knew Sam and her family. But why? Why was _he_ interested in a girl like Sam? I mean… she was just a human, right?

I drank the last of my scotch and went back to the school to keep an eye on Sam. I was worried that she might get hurt or that Elijah would compel her to stop liking me. He did warn me of liking her after all, but luckily, it didn't seem like her feelings for me had changed, because when she noticed me after school in the parking lot, she began blushing and tried to look away from me.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Strong is, my love for you. A love so pure, so real, so true. A love so deep, it's hard believing. To be with you, is what I'm dreaming. My love for you is the real thing. You make me smile; you've healed my broken wing. My love for you is a sunrise, born new each day, but never dies. My love for you, it has no question. To cherish each moment, that is the lesson… D. Isn't that adorable?" I asked Elena, but she just laughed by the way I was smiling brightly and blushing like a red tomato.

"Sure, but… you don't even know who he is", she said. "Who could possibly have fallen in love with you on your very first day in school?"

I sighed. "I don't know. What about Damon? He seemed… _interested_", I said. Stefan, who was standing in the kitchen with us and making us dinner, froze, and looked at Elena with a worried expression in his face. "What? What did I say wrong?"

"It's just… Damon isn't somebody who would usually send a girl a poem _and_ he is neither someone you should fall in love with. He manipulates girls and annoys the crap out of us. He likes to make anyone else miserable too, so will you promise me to stay away from him?" Stefan said.

I could tell that Stefan was really concerned for me and therefore I nodded and tried to think of another guy, who could be the one who left a blood-red rose and poem in my locker. I couldn't think of anyone with the letter D in their name besides Damon so maybe it was just a prank. I sure didn't hope so, because I've been pranked before and gotten my heart broken.

"Don't worry, Sam. I'm sure this wasn't just a prank. I mean, who would write such a beautiful poem just to tease you", Elena said to cheer me up. She was right. And the way the poem was written in beautiful calligraphy also told me that this was a _real_ poem to me.

"I hate being a teenager!" I exclaimed and hit my head on the kitchen table.

Alaric laughed, but he did also try to cheer me up a bit. "I know it's hard, but it will get better. You'll see", he said.

"That's easy for you to say, Rick! You're an adult and _have_ a girlfriend", I hissed and went into the living room instead. Jeremy was sitting there and playing a game on his Playstation 3. I never had a Playstation or any other fancy things besides my gold-ring, which used to belong to my mom. "Am I the only one in here who haven't had a boyfriend yet?"

Jeremy put the game on pause and looked at me with a grin on his face. "Sadly, yes. But you just have to take a chance, you know. Even if you get a broken heart, then you can't just let an opportunity get away. You never know what might happen", he said.

Maybe Jeremy was right too. No matter what happened then I had to take a chance. _If_ anything went wrong then I would still have my friends and family to support me.

The doorbell suddenly rang though and woke me up from my worried thoughts. I went to open the door and to my surprise it was Damon Salvatore. He had brought a bouquet of red roses with him that brought a big smile on my lips. I was happy to see him no matter what Stefan said and I was completely sure of that _he_ was my secret admirer.

"Hi again, lovely", Damon said and gave me the roses. My cheeks began to blush and my heart was racing. How could this guy, whom Stefan described as a jerk and waste of time, possibly make me feel this way? "Did you miss me?"

I did, but I couldn't say that to him. He would just think that I was some obsessed girl, who was completely in love with him and whom he could take advantage of and sleep with.

"Thanks for the roses", I just said. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

Damon smirked. "Is that an offer?" he asked.

"Well…" I sighed and tried not to stutter again. "Only if it's okay with Jenna and Alaric…"

"I'm sure it is", Damon said and went inside. "We didn't get to meet properly this morning. I'm Damon Salvatore and I don't think I've met you before to answer your question. "But I guess you liked my poem since you're blushing that much."

So he did write the poem! I began blushing even more by this. "Yes I did, but… how can you be in love with me? We only met like _one_ time!" I said.

Damon smiled again and leaned down to my ear. It felt… familiar as if he had done it before. "Let's just say I believe in love at first say", he said and looked me into my eyes. They began to change and dilate and made me completely and utterly… dazed. "Remember the time we met at night. Remember it and trust me when I say: I'm in love with you."

I began to remember the night when Damon and I first met. I remember him taking me home, because he was worried for my safety, and I remembered that he was a good friend of Alaric. I trusted him and felt calm around him. I wanted to take that chance and see where _this_ was heading. Therefore, I took a deep breath to calm myself down and took a chance.

"Damon… would you like to go out with me?" I asked shyly and felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

Damon didn't answer, but just pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek before heading inside to the others. I took that as a yes and felt so happy that I wanted to cry. Something good had actually happened in my life and now I couldn't wait to see Damon again.


	3. The Christmas Ball

**_A/N: Hi, guys! Here's the third chapter of "The Oracle". I hope you like it and please review :D If you find a mistake in the text then just say so and I'll fix it ;) xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 3:

_**Sam's POV:**_

The dinner went… well, I wouldn't say it went well, but it didn't go bad either. Everybody besides Jenna and I were annoyed by Damon's presence and I could tell that if it wasn't, because I liked him then they would have thrown him out immediately. Even after we had finished our dinner and I wanted talk with Damon outside then Stefan took him away for a few minutes, because he "just wanted to have a talk with him".

While the Salvatore brothers were talking, Elena approached me and wanted to talk with me too. She took me upstairs to her bedroom and seemed really serious about this talk. Was Damon a criminal since they treated him like one? I couldn't tell, but it seemed like it.

"So… was it Damon who sent you the card?" Elena asked calmly.

I nodded. "I'm so sorry Elena, but I really do like him and he likes me too. He's not just manipulating me", I said.

"I know and of course I want to see you happy, but I'm worried about how Damon will treat you. He's normally a dick towards girls and my friend Caroline can confirm that. She used to go out with him and he was a total jerk to her", Elena said worriedly. "But if you really think that Damon has changed then… go for it. Just be careful, okay?"

I nodded again and gave her a hug as a "thank you" for understanding how I feel towards Damon. She knows she can't stop me from liking Damon; because it would be like telling her to stop loving Stefan and she can't possible do that. I'd seen how they looked at each other and know they often text each other when they're not together.

"You know, I finally got the courage to ask Damon out, but now I don't know where to take him", I said. "I mean, I did ask _him_ out so it is me who's going to choose the location, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not quite sure here Damon would like to go. He usually only goes to the Mystic Grill or stays at home and drink scotch", Elena said and giggled at bit. I giggled too. It didn't surprise me that Damon wasn't the type to go out to clubs or big parties and have fun. He was a loner and so was I before I came to Mystic Falls. "Maybe you could invite him to the school's Christmas ball? We're supposed to dress like they did in Mystic Falls in the 19th Century."

"Oh, cool! I love the 19th century", I exclaimed with a bright smile on my lips. "But do you really think he wants to go to a party like that? I mean, he _is_ in his twenties and not a teen like us."

"That might be the case, but do invite me if you want to. It's fine by me no matter where we end up going", Damon said.

We turned our head to him at the doorway and I began to blush a bit. How much had he heard? And would he seriously go anywhere I decided? Damon almost read my mind, because he got this teasing smirk on his face.

"Alright then", I finally said and felt more confident than I'd ever been in my whole life. I knew Damon was going to accept my invitation and not break my heart. "Damon, would you like to be my date to the Christmas ball?"

Damon approached me, took my hand, and kissed it before saying teasingly: "It would be a pleasure to be your date, my lovely Sammy."

Elena and I giggled again, but Damon didn't seem to mind. He was happy to see me smile and enjoyed teasing me sometimes.

"Sammy! It's time to go home now!" Alaric yelled from downstairs.

I sighed, gave Elena a goodbye-hug and Damon one too, and went downstairs to my uncle, who was kissing Jenna goodbye for tonight. It had been quite an evening _and_ afternoon, but at least nobody was killed or anything (!).

_**Elijah's POV:**_

The plan was going perfectly, Damon Salvatore ignored my warning as I predicted and was more in love with Sam than ever, but one last thing was still missing. Kaia. My dear friend and mistress. She called me three days after I'd had that little talk with Damon and wanted to meet me at the Mystic Grill. She was completely sure of that her daughter wouldn't see find them there, but walk around in town and looking for a dress to wear to the annual Christmas ball. I trusted Kaia and therefore I went to the Mystic Grill as planned and found her at a table all alone. Worried.

"Kaia", I said and took a sat down opposite her. She looked up at me with her beautiful emerald-green eyes and pushed a stray of her newly died red hair behind her ear.

"Elijah", Kaia said anxiously and sighed. Even though she was different now, she still seemed so concerned for her daughter. "Did it work? Have he told her he loves her and have she replied?"

I shook my head. "You need to be patient", I said. "Sam has had a hard childhood with that husband of yours and doesn't trust boys."

"I know, but we don't have much time. Klaus is getting very impatient and wants her. I can't let that happen when she's still pure and now that she wants a boyfriend. You know that", she said. I took her hands in to mine and tried to calm her down. I hated when she felt so concerned about her daughter. "What should I do without you, Eli?"

I sighed and dried away the tears that were running down her cheeks. "Kaia, I love you very much and care about Samantha, and I promise you I won't let Klaus touch her. You hear me?" I said.

Kaia nodded. It bugged me to see her sad and as much as I hated it, then I knew she couldn't stop worrying until her daughter was safe. After all, she _was_ a mother and felt guilty about leaving her own child a long time ago. But she did it to help me and to get Klaus out of the way.

_**Damon's POV:**_

My old suit from the Founder's Ball looked still looked dashing on me. I couldn't help but smirk as I saw my own reflection in the mirror, but I began remembering the last time I wore it. The time where I was trying so hard to get Katherine's attention and affection even though she had chosen Stefan to take her to the Founder's Ball. I always knew somewhere inside me that she never actually cared for me. She wanted Stefan and so did Elena. But I didn't care about the past anymore, because now I had found a normal human girl to love. A girl who didn't fear me no matter how bad, Stefan tried to make me look.

"Well, you look… quite good if I must say myself", Stefan said, trying to be friendly after our little talk.

Stefan wanted me to stay away from Sam at first, but I told him how much I loved her and since then he hadn't said anything else to me. Maybe he was happy to see that there was actually something human inside me.

I turned around to Stefan and smirked. "Of course I do little brother! In fact, I look hot!" I said teasingly and made him roll his eyes. I went to him, put him under my arm, and gave him a noogie to mess up his hair before I left, laughing loudly and enjoying teasing him as always. "Hurry up! We don't want to make the ladies wait, do we now?"

Stefan quickly fixed his hair and hurried outside to my car. We were going to pick our dates up on the way and I was more than just excited to see Sam in a beautiful 19th Century dress. I also looked forward to dance with her, give her her first kiss, and maybe drink a bit of that sweet blood of hers. I'd been craving for it a lot lately like a guy, who hadn't had sex for months.

"It's really weird to see you like this", Stefan said while I was driving.

I looked confused at him. "Like what?" I asked.

"In love", he answered, smiling brightly. "You haven't annoyed people as much as you used to and don't drink that much either."

I didn't say anything. Stefan was partly right. I had changed and all because of Sam. There was just something about her, maybe her innocence and unawareness, which made me care for her. Or rather _that_ and the fact that she remained strong even though she had had a hard childhood. She didn't drink her sorrows away like I did and tried to make everyone else miserable. She was… beautiful both on the inside and outside. This human – this 17-year-old girl – was nothing like I had ever seen, felt or tasted before. She did not fear me nor was she afraid of Death himself.

"Here", Stefan said as we arrived at Elena's home where she and Sam were getting reading. He gave me an old heart-shaped medallion necklace with a green emerald in it that I hadn't seen since, well, since I gave it to Katherine and she rejected it. "I've been unfair to you, Damon. You deserve to love someone like I do. But if you break Sam's heart or hurt her in any way–"

"I won't", I interrupted and tugged the necklace into my pocket before getting out and walking over to the house.

I knocked on the door and could hear the sound of a very excited Sam squeak and feel incredible unsecure. I couldn't help but smile. But Stefan and I were let in by Alaric, who couldn't stop _himself_ from laughing a bit when he saw us dressed like that.

"It's not funny, _Rick_", I snorted and walked right past him to find where Sam was hiding. I found her hiding behind Jeremy in the living room.

She looked absolutely… breathtaking. For the first time in a very long time I was completely star-struck. I couldn't speak or move, but I just stood there and watched her as she came out of her hiding and looked shyly at me with blushing red cheeks. Her long, jet-black hair had been curled and the dress she wore was a beautiful white and brownish 19th century dress with ruffles, laces, and bows. In her hands was a matching white fan that complemented her outfit.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look horrible?" Sam asked nervously.

I shook my head and walked up to her. I gently touched her blushing cheeks and cupped her beautiful face in my hands. "You look breathtaking, Sammy. You really do", I said honestly and managed to get a smile on that anxious face of her.

"Thanks Damon", she said. "And I must admit – you look very dashing too!"

We laughed, but I noticed that everyone was staring weirdly at us. They were still not used to see me like this and _when_ I usually complimented someone, I never did it with the right intentions. But they could stare as much as they wanted to, because tonight I didn't care about anything else besides Sam. Tonight I was going to give her her best first date and nobody was going to ruin it.


	4. Three Vampires And A Witch

**_A/N: Hi, here's the fourth chapter of "The Oracle". I'm sorry it's a bit short this time, but I actually wrote it while I was in school :b Please enjoy and remember to review! :D_**

**_P.S. I wanna thank those who favorited my story and reviewed, and as for the that anonymous moron who wrote an offensive review yesterday then: "IT'S NOT YOUR STORY! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE IT!"_**

Chapter 4:

_**Sam's POV:**_

Damon wanted to dance with me right away and whispered sweet things in my ear to make me laugh. He tried so hard to give me a perfect date with him and it made me worry about what his true intentions with me were. Nobody was _that _perfect and there must have been a reason why Elena, Stefan, and Alaric weren't too fond of me dating Damon. But I didn't want to ruin what we had right now so I tried not to think too much about my worries and danced with Damon for hours. He was a great dancer and didn't care about whenever I accidentally stepped on his toes.

"Sorry", I said shyly the fourth time I stepped on him. He stopped dancing and gave me a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'm a horrible dancer!"

"You're not horrible…" Damon said with a teasing smile on his lips. "You just have two left feet!"

I laughed a bit of my horrible dance moves and sighed heavily. Damon took my hand and took me to Elena and Stefan, which sat at a table with their friends Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt, and talked about the party. Everybody was really dressed up and looked beautiful, and especially Stefan and Damon looked like they had been taken right out of the 19th Century.

"Is everything going alright?" Elena asked curiously.

I nodded and took a sip of my glass of apple cider. Damon looked carefully around and noticed something I didn't. I wanted to know what was bothering him at the moment, but not now. Instead, I took his rested my hand on his thigh and felt his fingers braid with mine.

"Stefan, I need to have a word with you", Damon then suddenly said. He seemed anxious as if he had just seen his number 1 enemy. "Right now."

His voice had gotten firm and he had squeezed my hand without even noticing. Whatever was bothering him then it had pissed him off. But he promised me that he would be back soon and kissed my hand before leaving with Stefan and going outside to the parking lot. I couldn't just stay here. I needed to know what he was hiding from me right now and not even Elena, who told me to stay, could make me stop from following the brothers to the parking lot.

"He's up to no good, Stefan. I just know it!" Damon said angrily and kicked the trashcan so hard that it flew into a tree as if it was a light as a feather.

"Are you sure you saw Elijah? I mean, what could, he possibly want from a normal girl like Sam. She's not a vampire, a witch or even a werewolf!" Stefan said.

Wait, a what? Did he just say vampire, witch, _and_ a werewolf? And are they talking about the same Elijah I remember visiting my mom and I?

"Sam, go inside", a familiar voice whispered in my ear and made my heart jump.

I turned around and saw that it was just my mom's good friend Elijah. But what was he doing here? "Eli–" I said, but was cut off by Elijah's hand over my mouth.

Elijah looked me right into my eyes and his pupils began to dilate in a strange way. But I couldn't look away and just stood there – completely hypnotized by his power over me.

"Forget meeting me here and what you overheard. You understand?" he said and I nodded automatically.

The next thing I saw was Damon standing next to me with a worried expression in his face. I hugged him tightly, because I missed him a bit and he held his arms around me too.

"What are you doing here, you silly goose?" Damon asked teasingly.

"I… I don't know", I said and giggled. "I can't remember, but… you wanna dance with me one more time? I promise I'll try not to step on you."

Damon looked confused at me, but he said yes and we danced together one more time to _No Curtain Call_ by Maroon 5 and this time I didn't step on his toes.

"You say you need someone but everybody does/I'm no different than you, I just believe what I do. You point your finger at everyone but yourself/and blame the ones that you love who're only tryin' to help. As it's winding down to zero I am yours like a hero/I'll see this through there's so much me and you/Take this enemy together, fight these demons off forever/Forever, forever, forever. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, I won't stop until it's done/No curtain call, I will not fall/This may be the one we've been waiting for/No curtain call, just take it all…"

_**Kaia's POV:**_

"She saw you, didn't she?" I asked Elijah as he came backfrom the parking lot.

Elijah nodded and took a seat next to me in my car. I looked over at the gym and hated the fact that my dear daughter was only a few feet away from me, and I couldn't even get to see her in her dress or watch her dance with her date. I missed her so badly that I wanted to cry, but Elijah cupped my face in his warm hands and stroked my cheeks gently.

"Kaia, I compelled her to forget me and she did. We have nothing to worry about. She's happy, dancing with Damon, and enjoying the party", Elijah said.

"I know, but if she finds out that I'm still alive then she'll never forgive me", I said.

"And that's why I'm looking out for her", Elijah sighed and gave me a soft kiss. "Relax, Kaia. It's okay you worry about your child, but don't let it take control over your life. Take time to yourself, spend the night with me, and…"

Elijah whispered the last thing and made me blush. It _was_ tempting to have a little fun with him and it reminded me of why I loved him so much. He rescued me from my abusive husband, trusted me with his secret, and helped me to find a way to rescue my daughter from getting hurt by Klaus, whom I was also sleeping with to get close to him and his secrets. Klaus didn't trust Elijah anymore and therefore I had to spy for him. I hated being with him, but if I had to do it to help my daughter then it was a sacrifice I had to make.

"C'mon Kaia", Elijah said teasingly and gave me sweet kisses on my neck. "One night of fun can't hurt. Besides… Sam is with three vampires and a witch. Nobody is going to harm her, the next couple of hours."

I giggled. "Alright, alright, Eli! But I'm only doing this, because I love you very much", I said and kissed him back.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Sammy", I said during our slow dance together. She looked up at me and smiled brightly. I wondered what she was thinking right now. Had she overheard my conversation with Stefan? Did she know I was a blood-thirsty vampire? "Elena is spending the night with Stefan at our home tonight so I wondered if you were interested in watching a movie or something with me."

"Sure", Sam said happily, but still seemed a bit shy by the thought of going home with me. She didn't know me that well and probably thought I had other intentions with her for tonight than just seeing a movie. I did. I wanted to taste her blood again. "But… I'm sleeping in the guestroom, right? I mean, we've only been on one date and–"

"No need to worry", I reassured her. "I promise I won't pressure into something you're not ready for. And _if_ I do then you're allowed to hit or kick me… um… one time."

"Two times", she laughed and got up on her toes to give me a kiss.

On my mouth. Her soft lips were just as addictive as her blood. I kissed her back and for the first time I began feeling butterflies go crazy in my stomach. Last time I felt like this was the time I met Katherine and before I knew about her secret. But she felt so different from Katherine and made the human in me come to life. If I didn't know better, then I would think she was an angel.

"Wait here", Sam said as our lips finally separated. "I'll go tell Alaric I'm going home with you."

I waited and tried to think about how and when I was going to tell her what I was, but I wasn't able to focus on other than the unforgettable moment our lips first touched.


	5. Emotionless Vampire

**_A/N: Hi, here's the fifth chapter. I hope you like it and please review... :D btw. I want to remind some people of that I'm only writing this story for fun and to try how it would be like to publish a fanfic. I know I'm not perfect at writing in English so be kind this Danish amateur writer ) Anyway! Again, please enjoy :D xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 5:

_**Sam's POV:**_

I wanted to see a horror movie with lots of blood and feel the adrenaline rush that always made me feel alive, but for some reason Damon wasn't happy about that choice. He did like horror movies, but he "just didn't felt like seeing one tonight", which made me a little suspicious. But I was an open-minded girl and respected his opinion and therefore I let him choose what movie we were going to watch.

Eventually, we ended up watching a thriller I'd never seen before. I wasn't quite sure of why, but the silence between us was really… awkward and tense, and I had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. I also noticed that Damon sometimes licked his lips and squeezed the arm of the couch as if he was starving or anxious.

It really worried me and whenever I began to worry about what would happen, then I would instinctually begin to scratch my wound. "Damon, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

Damon looked at me and then at my wound on my wrist, and I noticed that I had accidentally scratched my stitches open. The blood was bleeding through my bandages and it seemed upset Damon a lot. And then, before I could even understand what had happened, he suddenly jumped on me and bit me in my neck with teeth so sharp and strong that they could bite a head off someone. I tried to scream and call for help, but Damon covered my mouth and began to drain me of blood like… like a _vampire_.

The pain was too excruciating for me to overcome and my body was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. I _wanted_ to slip into unconscious and die instead of feeling this pain, but as much as I didn't fear Death and wanted him to take my soul with him, then he just wouldn't.

Luckily, Stefan somehow managed to hear my mumble for help under Damon's hand and pushed Damon so hard that he flew into the wall like a bug. I tried to remain conscious for a little while longer, but the darkness and the blood loss overwhelmed me with tiredness.

My mind drifted off for some time. I saw flashbacks of my mother and I, back when she hadn't left me, and my father was only drinking a lot for unknown reason. I also saw my mother's old friend Elijah, whom she used to spend a lot of time with. I remembered Elijah taking us to carnivals and local fairs, and he always held my mother's hand when we were walking together. At that time I didn't understand why my father was drinking or why my mother used to whisper things in Elijah's ear that would make him laugh or smile. I didn't understand why she also wore bandages around her wrist or on a few occasions on her neck, but now I think I did.

My mom and Elijah were having an affair and my father was an alcoholic because of that. And as for the bandages on her wrists and neck then the most logic reason was that my father had cut her like he cut my neck. But the logical reason wasn't the real reason. The real reason why my mom was hurt was that Elijah had been feeding off her blood. He was a vampire too.

"_Samantha_", a familiar voice said calmly. "_Sam, wake up, sweetheart_."

I opened my eyes carefully, but the light was too bright and hurt my eyes so I had to close them again. My head was pounding and felt extremely dizzy, but as soon as I tasted something metallic in my mouth, I began to feel a little bit better and managed to open my eyes. I saw Elijah.

We were all alone in a private room in the hospital and it was about 3:00 AM. I couldn't remember what had happened in the beginning, but the memories began to come crashing back. Damon. He attacked me and almost killed me. My heart felt like it was completely broken apart into thousands of pieces. I wanted to cry so badly and just slip away into unconsciousness again. Anything else was better than knowing that the person you like had almost killed you.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked with no emotion at all in his face.

I tried to speak, but my throat was too sore and it felt like I had been throwing up for days. Elijah sighed weakly and sat down next to me. He did seem worried, but still he managed not to show it.

"You want to know why Damon attacked you?" he asked.

I nodded as best as I could even though I was scared to hear what the exact reason for his actions were caused by.

"Your blood is like a drug to us vampires", Elijah said. He knew I knew about them and didn't want to act like he wasn't what I thought he was. "Damon got a taste of it the day you moved in and the more you were around him; the more he wanted not only you, but also your blood. He thought he loved you, but it was more likely your blood he loved. I thought he was able to ignore the temptation and sadly, I was wrong. But know that you do know what he is and what I am… then are you going to keep this secret?"

I was hurt by the fact that Damon was only in love with me, because of my blood, but _I_ still wanted _him_ no matter how wrong this feeling might be. I remembered how nice it felt to talk with him; I missed the feeling of his lips against mine, and I didn't care if he was a vampire or not. I just wanted him for being him and maybe get his humanity back.

"Sam, are you going to keep our secret or do I have to make you forget?" Elijah asked impatiently.

I nodded to his first question and tried one more time to speak. "Wha-what ab-about Da-Damon? What…" I sighed weakly. "What will hap-happen to him?"

"I've had a talk with him", he said. "And he'll forget ever meeting you when your blood has left his system. I advise you not to go near him again and you'd better follow that advice if you want to stay alive."

Elijah left and I was left to rest in peace and quiet for a few hours. A part of me wanted to forget everything that had just happened to me and another part of me didn't _want_ to stay alive.

_**Damon's POV:**_

A bottle of scotch and a few glasses of red wine were all I needed right now. I didn't need Stefan's anger, I didn't need another lecture of Elijah about what I should do, and I most of all: I certainly didn't need to be punched in the face by old Rick again.

I wanted to drink so much that my body felt numb and tried to forget everything that had happened. How could I fall so in "love" with some girl I'd just met and especially Rick's niece? Had I gotten too soft by helping Stefan and Elena around so much lately? Yeah, it had to be it. I just needed to kill a few people and then I would be back to the same old badass Damon Salvatore. I smirked.

"Damon", a voice suddenly said. I turned my head to a red-haired and very attractive woman with emerald-green eyes and a body I wanted to drain from blood. "I'm Kaia. I believe you've heard about me from my little brother Rick?"

I nodded even though I was confused of how that woman could possibly be alive. There had gone – what 12 years? – And she hadn't even called her own daughter to let her know what she was fine.

"What do you want? You want to punch me too?" I asked angrily.

I didn't have the time to deal with Sam's family or my own for that matter. And frankly, I didn't care either if Sam died or not. I'm a vampire. A blood-thirsty and emotionless vampire.

"I'm not here to hurt you", Kaia said calmly even though her heart was racing. "My daughter's blood might have been like a drug and controlled the vampire in you, but she's in great danger and I don't want her to die. She's a part of the sacrifice, Damon. If she falls in love with the wrong guy and her powers get activated, then there's no telling what Klaus will do to her."

Klaus? How in the world could she possible know about him? I mean, she was a _human_ – not a vampire like me. "How do you know about Klaus?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can't tell, but I _can_ tell you that he has planned on sending more vampires to Mystic Falls to win Sam's heart over. All it takes is that she says she loves him and then it's over", she answered.

"Then why are you coming to me? I _attacked_ her if you don't remember and I would much rather want to kill her if you really do need my help" I snorted.

Kaia didn't say anything for a while. She looked worried and pissed off and defeated. She was an annoying human being and was really tempted to kill her right in front of everybody. Why did she have to drag me into her problems? Why couldn't people just let me alone for once?

"Fine", Kaia said and sighed. "Drink all you want to. Ignore the humans around you like the pathetic excuse for a vampire you are. I'll give you a call when your brother is killed for trying to stop Klaus all alone."

Whatever. If he died then he was permanently going to be named "Saint Stefan" and then… then what? Who would I torment besides the human I was planning on killing? Who would be miserable too? I couldn't get Elena like I wanted, because she would be dead too if Klaus won.

"Wait", I said and stopped Kaia from leaving. "_If_ I were to help you… then what would you want me to do? I can't get her to love me now. But I'll gladly take her virginity so she can't use her powers."

I smirked teasingly, but Kaia ignored my remark. "I want you to protect her from every vampire, werewolf or even warlock, who wants to be her boyfriend. She's better off alone right now", she said in a very firm voice. She was serious about this. "Do you want to help me or not?"

I nodded. Scaring away boys would be fun and when I couldn't kill her then I could at least make her lonely and miserable. Kaia thanked me for helping her and when she had finally left the Mystic Grill, I turned my attention back to my glass of scotch. Right now, I still wanted to forget had happened and not think about anybody besides myself.

_**Sam's POV:**_

Uncle Rick came to visit me in the morning and brought some strawberry tea with him (my favorite kind of tea) to cheer me up. He tried to hide the truth about my injuries by saying I was attacked by an animal, but I told him with my weak voice that I remembered what had happened and found out that he too knew about the vampires. I wasn't angry at him for hiding the truth, because I know he was just trying to protect me.

Elena and Stefan visited me too and looked really upset by what Damon had done to me. He had drained me of a lot of blood and if Stefan hadn't given me some of his vampire blood then I would have died in his home. I was thankful that he had rescued me, but I still missed Damon no matter how much my brain told me how stupid my choice to like Damon was.

"Could you two please take care of Sammy for a minute", Alaric said as his phone began ringing. Elena and Stefan nodded and he left the room.

My uncle was really stressed out – I could tell that. And even though I'd told him to go to sleep for a couple of hours then he still stayed and it bugged me. "When is he ever going to sleep?" I asked and shook my head a bit.

"Well… he did drink at least four cup of coffee while you were still unconscious, but even Rick can't stay awake for that much longer. I'll tell him to go home", Stefan said to cheer me up and went outside to my uncle.

"Do you know where Damon is?" I asked Elena.

Sadly, she shook her head. Nobody seemed to know where he was today, but everyone was sure of one thing. After a stunt like that he was probably drinking somewhere quiet like he apparently always did. Of course it worried me, but I had to think about myself too right now.

"How come you still like him?" Elena asked worriedly.

I shrugged, not knowing exactly why I actually did like him. He was attractive and could be sweet sometimes, but I can't put words on how he was different from other attractive and sweet guys. What _did_ make him different?

"I'll know that when I've had a real conversation with him without him constantly craving for my blood", I said. "Until then I want to forget everything I've been together with him."


	6. On The Verge Of Tears

**_A/N: Hi, I just finished another chapter while I was in school xD I hope you like it and please enjoy :D P.S. I think I need to watch some more Vampire Diaries, because my muse is really beginning to leave me again *sad face* But I'll still try remembering to update as soon as possible and fight through my illness(writer's block) :)_**

Chapter 6:

_**Sam's POV:**_

The hospital let me go home after a couple of days so I could spend my Christmas with my uncle, and told me to rest a couple of more days before I was allowed to go out. I didn't mind spending some time at home and watch TV almost all day, but it did get boring after only one day so I went to the Mystic Grill, while Alaric was out on a date with Jenna.

The Mystic Grill was crowded with adults this afternoon, but there were a few youngsters, who were drinking and having fun with their friends or family. I scanned the Grill for some of my friends, but the only one that caught my eye was _him_. He was sitting at the bar with a glass of scotch and drinking all alone.

But I didn't approach him, because I was worried that he wouldn't even talk with me anymore now that he wasn't under the influence of my addictive blood. Why did I even care about him? He attacked me and he hadn't gotten the nerves to say "I'm sorry" or visit me in the hospital. He clearly didn't care about me and the best thing for us would be that I just forgot my feelings for him.

"Hi there", a familiar voice said. I turned around and saw Tyler from my school. I had spoken a little bit with him and he seemed nice the two times we've met. "You're all by yourself here?"

I nodded and took a last shot before taking a seat at a table. Tyler automatically joined me and ordered a coke to the both of us. "I heard you were attacked by an animal at the night of the Christmas Ball… Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, kindda", I said and looked over at the bar. Damon was still sitting there and not paying attention to anyone but the bartender. I sighed. "But I'm doing fine now, I think."

Tyler smiled and looked as if he had some kind of master plan on his mind. "So… you're still with Damon?" he asked curiously.

I wanted so badly to say yes, but then again. I wasn't officially Damon's girlfriend and we had only been on one horrible date. "No, I'm not", I said hesitantly and sighed. "Why do you ask?"

The smile on Tyler's lips grew bigger and he was just about to say something when Damon suddenly showed up with an arrogant smirk on his lips. My cheeks began to blush and I felt the butterflies come back, crazier than ever. I wanted to calm my racing heart down, but it wouldn't.

"Tyler, I've heard Matt is looking for you. You better _go_ find him", Damon said.

Tyler glared at him for a few seconds, but he got up and went looking for his friend Matt. Damon occupied his seat and looked at me, still smirking arrogantly like a dick.

"I were you I would stay away from him", he said as if he was jealous.

Maybe he was. Or maybe just didn't care about me anymore and had become a bully. If he was then I wasn't going to talk with him. I hated bullies and had had enough with them.

"Yeah, because it's so much safer being around a vampire like you…" I muttered, annoyed by this arrogance.

Damon heard that and just laughed like it didn't affect him at all. I tried to get up and walk away before this would get worse, but Damon grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down on my chair. He was much stronger than I so I didn't fight back, but looked anxiously for Tyler instead.

"He's a werewolf, Sam", Damon said firmly. "Unless you want him to bite that pretty little head of yours off on Saturday..."

"Why do you care if I die or not? You surely didn't care when you almost killed me", I said.

Damon shrugged. He was hiding something for me and it really pissed me off. But I still missed his good and kind-hearted side and knew that that side of him was somewhere inside him. I just had to find a way to make the vampire inside him go away. Just for a while.

_**Damon's POV: **_

Sam left, clearly upset by the fact that I had ruined her day, but I had to do it. Her mother told me to protect her from every vampire, werewolf, or warlock who wanted her love. Though, as much as I enjoyed teasing her and get that little annoying werewolf out of the way, then I still felt kindda bad about it. But why? I didn't care about who she dated as long as she didn't date a supernatural being. Heck, if she wanted to give her virginity away to some random guy, then I wouldn't mind, because then I didn't have to worry about her or who she dates.

"What the Hell? Matt isn't even at work today!" Tyler hissed next to me.

I rolled my eyes and got up, looking him straight into his eyes, and giving him an angry glare. The last thing I needed right now was a stupid werewolf following me around like a lost little puppy just because I stole away Sam for a few minutes.

Luckily, Tyler chose to leave too so I went right back to the bar and finished my drink. I needed something strong that could take my mind off Sam for a while and help me focus on other and more important things like… like that delicious blond girl over there.

I caught the blond girl's eyes and she blushed a bit when she noticed how good-looking I was. I let her approach me, offered her a drink, and let the smell of her sweet blood fill my nostrils. It didn't smell as sweet as Sam's blood, but it was better than nothing.

"So… what is a hot guy like you doing alone at a bar like this?" the girl said flirtatious.

I opened my mouth, about to say something just as flirtatious as I always did, but my mind went blank and I began thinking about Sam again. Usually, I didn't have to compel girls to like me, but this time I did. I told her to come home with me and she obeyed my command just like that.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I'm glad you came", Elena said friendly and let me into Stefan's home. She and Stefan were about to watch a movie, but they didn't mind me dropping in. "How are you doing, Sam?"

"I'm good, thank you", I said and looked around in the same living room I almost died in. I shrugged by the thought of the horrible pain I was in before I went unconscious. "Is it true that Tyler is a werewolf?"

Stefan turned his full attention to me now and got this worried expression in his face. It was one thing that I knew about vampires, but werewolves… He was just concerned for me.

"Sadly, yes", Elena said after a moment of complete silence. "How did you find out?"

I shrugged, not really wanting to tell them about my meeting with Damon's evil side, but I took a deep breath to calm myself down and said: "Damon warned me."

There was deep silence again. But the silence was broken when Damon suddenly came home with his arm around a blond girl's hips and compelling her to undress herself in his bedroom. He _had_ forgotten all his fake feelings for me and moved on to another and more beautiful girl. I tried not to cry, but the tears were fighting to get out.

"Who invited Miss I'm-In-A-Bad-Mood?" Damon asked and the girl giggled.

I felt a tear run down my cheek and turned around so Damon wouldn't see it. I didn't want to feel this way about him when he clearly didn't care about me anymore. But Elena noticed the tears that begun to run down my cheeks and she wasn't going to let him get away with this.

"Damon, leave Sam alone!" she hissed, but Damon just ignored her and went upstairs with the girl.

"I'm so sorry about that, Sam", Stefan said, annoyed by Damon's careless actions. "It's sad to see him like this. I know, what you two had before, wasn't real, but at least he was happy."

I took a seat on the couch and sat with my knees close to my body, crying. I missed that happiness in him too, but I couldn't force him to like me. I had to wait or just give up before my heart got broken really bad and I went back to that horrible phase I went through a few years ago where I used to sit and think about how I could easily take my own life.

"Don't cry", Elena said worriedly and tried to comfort me. "It's not your fault he's like that. It's Katherine's. She broke his heart and made him the way he is."

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Who was that ugly girl?" Jessica asked.

I glared at her and wanted to hit her for some reason, but I remained calm and just looked at her. "Her name is Sam", I said. "We used to…" I sighed and shook my head. "She's just some girl."

Jessica snorted and began sipping the back of her dress. She was no longer under my compulsion and looked pale, because I had bitten her. Her blood didn't seem to have the same satisfying effect on me like Sam's blood had. I felt like I was… empty and it annoyed me.

"Are you just gonna lie there and think?" she asked and began to piss me off.

She was beginning to act like an annoying little bug on my windshield. "Yeah, I am", I said and she looked at me as if I was crazy.

What a– "You're weird!" she interrupted.

That's it! I got up and grabbed her by her neck. She let out a squeak and tried to fight back, but her will was too weak to fight my compulsion. "Get dressed, _leave_, and forget ever meeting me. Understand, you little bitch?"

Automatically, she nodded and I finally let go of her neck. She didn't hesitate to get dressed or to leave and as soon as she had left, I got dressed myself and went downstairs. I needed a drink.

Sam was still here. She was watching one of Stefan's old movies with him and Elena, on the verge of tears. Elena was comforting and telling her to forget about my stupid remark and just ignore me whenever I was around. Yeah, like she could do that! Of course she couldn't ignore me _every_ _time_. I was Damon Salvatore – the badass, smoking hot vampire! I was a vampire with no regrets, no conscious, and no… girlfriend. Damn.

I sighed and went into the parlor to get that drink. I had to think about something else, had to distract my mind from Sam, and I had to forget about the fake happiness I felt with her.

"Damon", Stefan said. Oh, great. Now Saint Stefan wanted to talk with me and tell me the same old warning about taking innocent girls back home with me. "Are you… alright? You haven't spoken with me for a while now and drink more than… well, usual."

I took a sip of my scotch and closed my eyes for a minute. He was right. I had been drinking a lot more lately like the time Katherine broke my heart and declared her love _only_ to Stefan. Why was I feeling like hell? I was actually beginning to annoy myself now and it was all because of that little girl. Maybe I should just kill her already and then we'd lose a lot of our problems. Klaus couldn't lift the curse; Elena didn't have to sacrifice herself, and _I_ could just continue my life without having to help anyone or doing them a favor just, because we were related or good friends.


	7. New Year's Eve

**_A/N: Yay, my muse didn't leave me after all, lol. But hi again and here is the seventh chapter of "The Oracle". I hope you like it and please remember to review! :D P.S. I'm going to relax a bit this weekend and focus on my own stories so I don't think I'll update on Saturday and Sunday. But thanks for your kind reviews and for favoriting my fanfic. It really cheers me up on a bad day :) xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 7:

_**Elijah's POV:**_

Kaia was still sleeping in her bed, resting her mind for a while before she would wake up and worry about her daughter again. I didn't bother to wake her up, but got dressed and went for a little walk. I had to check on Damon and make sure that he kept his part of the plan by protecting Sam from supernatural beings.

This was our plan B and it worked perfectly as I planned it would. Kaia was the one who convinced me that Damon was capable enough to control his hunger. She had seen how he used to take different girls back home with him and taught he could handle drinking Sam's addictive blood. For a while I did too, but now I knew that not even _he_ could resist her blood.

"_I'm gonna go now, Rick!_" a familiar voice yelled and I saw the 17-year-old Sam leave her home in a hurry.

She caught me standing nearby and remembered what I had to her in the hospital. The thing about me being a vampire… Luckily, she didn't know I was her mother's current boyfriend too, but I knew that a clever girl like her would probably find out eventually. She had always been a very curious girl and used to ask me tons of questions about almost everything.

"Elijah, I… I need to ask you of something. If you have time, of course", Sam said and I nodded automatically. I always had time for her. "I-I've been dreaming about you and my mom ever since I came home from the hospital and… I want to know if you two had an affair a long time ago."

"We did", I said honestly. "But not anymore."

Now we weren't just having an affair anymore, but we were a couple and as weird as it felt for me to say, then I loved her, very much in fact. She wasn't perfect, but she had a strong will and was loyal to me and my plan, which had always been a thing I liked from humans. It's hard to find a loyal human, who would keep his or hers promise to me and do everything he or she could to help me.

"So you don't know if she's still alive or where she lives?" Sam asked, hoping that I would know.

But I had promised Kaia to keep the truth of her disappearance to myself and I couldn't break that promise. "No, I do not. Sorry, Sam", I said. "But I know she loved you very much. And… as for what _I_ am doing in town, then you don't have to worry. I'm just looking out for you."

Sam smiled even though she was disappointed about me not knowing anything about her mother, but she trusted me and gave me a familiar hug. I waited until she had gone off to visit whoever she was going to visit before I took off in a blur to find the Salvatore Boarding House.

_**Sam's POV:**_

Elijah was hiding something, I just knew. But I also knew that he wasn't going to tell me anything so I continued my plan for today, while Alaric was at home and preparing for the New Year's Eve party tonight. We had invited all of my friends, his girlfriend, and a few of Alaric's close friends. I hadn't invited Damon.

Elena advised me to keep ignoring him as much as I could like I had done the last couple of days. I still missed him, but my feelings towards him were slowly beginning to disappear. He had hurt my feelings pretty bad that evening I went to the Salvatore Boarding House to talk with my friends. And right now, I didn't know what to feel about him anymore.

I was _blank_.

"Hey, Sammy!" Jeremy called a few feet behind me.

I stopped, just before I walked into the Mystic Grill where I had to pick up some food for the party. "Hi, Jeremy", I said, hiding my worries with a friendly smile. "Are you coming to our party tonight? Elena said you might be going somewhere else, so…"

"Yeah, of course I am. And I was actually just looking for you", Jeremy said. "I'm going to this party at the old cemetery after your party and I was wondering if you wanted to come too. I believe Elena, Stefan, and the others are going too."

I nodded. I had never been to a party like that and defiantly not at an old cemetery, but it sounded great and I didn't have to worry for my safety when Stefan and Caroline were around.

"Great!" Jeremy smiled brightly. "I'll text you if the plans get changed. See ya later!"

I gave him a hug and went inside to get the food. The Mystic Grill was crowded yet again and filled with people of all ages. I noticed Elena with Bonnie and Caroline at the pool table and waved at them after I'd bought a strawberry pie and a chocolate cake. Already now, I was too excited about tasting the chocolate cake and wanted to taste just a little bit of the frosting, but I didn't give in to the temptation and hurried back home before I would.

Alaric was trying to get the banner straight when I came home, while Jenna was cooking making the just as tempting dinner. I put the chocolate cake in the refrigerator and was about to help her cooking when the doorbell rang. I hurried to get it, but as soon as I saw who it was, I closed it again and locked it. It was _him_.

"Don't be silly now, Sam!" Damon said teasingly. "I need to speak with Rick about something important. And don't act like you don't want to let me in, because I _know_ you fancy me!"

I snorted and ignored him. If he continued acting like that, then I sure wasn't going to let him in. There's no excuse for acting like a dick just, because he had gotten his heart broken.

"Sammy, who is it?" Alaric yelled.

I opened my mouth and was about to say it was no one or just a friend of mine, but I heard Damon easily open the door and walk in anyway. He gave me a glare and went in to Alaric in the living room, while I went upstairs so I didn't have to deal with him right now. I wasn't going to let him ruin the last day of the year 2010 and especially not when he treated me this way.

I stayed upstairs all day and did whatever I could to distract myself until the party would begin. I began to think of what I was supposed to do about Damon. I did care for him and wanted him to be happy, but if I had to help him, then he had to change his attitude towards people.

_**Damon's POV:**_

Stefan took off to Alaric and Sam's New Year's Eve party around six and left me all by myself in our home. Of course, nobody had told me that they were going to a party, because I wasn't invited as usual. And as usual I crashed the party anyway. As much as I wanted to stay at home or at the Mystic Grill and drink alone, then I had to do something very important. I had to kill Sam. She had to be sacrificed and when I had killed her, then our problems would be gone.

Alaric might get pissed off and try to kill me, but it was either Sam or everybody. Nobody would miss her anyway besides maybe Alaric. Elena and Stefan would be sad in the beginning, but after a few months or years, they would forget ever meeting her.

I knew Sam was going to another party later so I had to make sure no one saw me kill her. I could easily blame another vampire or that annoying werewolf Jules, but it would be hard to lure her away from the crowd when she obviously hated me.

Nonetheless, it had to be done. I was ready and tried to think of her as just another human, who got in my way and who had to be killed.

But when I arrived at the party and waited at the door for someone to open it, I began to feel bad about this. After all… she was just a 17-year-old girl. She couldn't control how her life would turn out and possible know what was coming for her just, because she was chosen to do great or bad things. Was I really having second thoughts right now?

The door opened all of the sudden and I saw Sam stand in the entrance, wearing a beautiful dress that really suited her body figure, and looking rather confused of my arrival. She was probably hoping I wouldn't come, but now that I was here she didn't look angry or sad like this afternoon.

"Damon", she said and I couldn't help but smirk. "What are you doing here?"

"Coming to your party of course! You look… well, you look like something", I said teasingly and made my way inside. She blushed, which meant that she didn't hate me too much. "Where's the champagne?"

Sam shrugged and looked anxiously around for anybody else but me. She had changed after our little meeting this afternoon and so had I. Maybe she knew what was going to happen to her or maybe she had changed her mind about me, given me a second chance.

"You weren't invited", Sam said and tried to seem annoyed by my presence even though she wasn't. "_Why_ are you here?"

I looked at her for a moment and wondered if she had a hidden agenda for tonight too. I approached her and stroke her blushing cheeks gently. Her heart was beating faster and faster the more I looked her in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been such a dick towards you", I said, not knowing why. I just wanted to apologize and maybe it would make it easier for me to get her away from the crowd if she trusted me. Yeah, that was probably the reason why I said it. "I came here to apologize and I was hoping you would give me another chance. We can start with a clean table."

Sam looked suspiciously at me. She didn't believe this, but she did want to give me a chance and therefore she let me stay. "Damon, I… I want to talk with you. In private", she said.

Talk? About what? I went upstairs with Sam and tried to think of what she could possibly want to talk with me about. She had already shown me that she was angry about me ruining her talk with Tyler Lockwood and preferred not to let me into her home so I wasn't quite sure of what she wanted.

But as soon as we came into her bedroom and I had closed the door after me, she slung her arms around me and surprised me with a sweet and tender kiss that made me completely… speechless. I could feel my heart beat faster, the butterflies return to my stomach, and forgot everything that had been on my mind lately.

I kissed Sam back. I wanted to so badly, but it wasn't because of her blood anymore. It was because I wanted _only_ her. She wasn't perfect or as confident as most girls I dated, and maybe that was why I wanted her. I wanted to protect her from all the bad things, because she needed protection. Was I beginning to feel obsessed again or was this real? It was hard to tell, but it felt nice and I didn't want to lose the feeling this time.

Sam wanted to pull away, but I held my arms tightly around her and pressed my lips against hers again. Her heart was racing now and her cheeks felt warm. I began trailing my kisses down her face and to her neck. She tried to say something, but she was too distracted by this moment to say a word. And I… I was completely and utterly in love with this human girl.

_**Sam's POV:**_

My plan worked. I wondered what would happen if I kissed Damon and reminded him of the night we first kissed. Luckily, he was beginning to fall in love with me again and this time it was for real. I felt my old feelings for Damon spark again. He filled the feeling of emptiness in me, made me feel like I was wanted, and not just a girl, destined to be alone in her whole life.

"You're… confusing. You know that?" Damon asked me, smiling brightly with wondering eyes.

I giggled. "Yeah, but you're too. You try not to care about me, but you still do. And you warned me about Tyler, because you got jealous, didn't you?" I teased him.

Damon got silent. He knew something I didn't and just like Elijah, he wouldn't or couldn't tell me what that something was. But before I could ask him of _whom_ he had promised to keep the secret, Jenna walked into the room and looked rather confused at us. I was standing close to Damon's body with my arms around him and my face had probably gone red like a tomato.

"Oh…" she said as she realized what was going on. "Um… Dinner is ready."

I nodded and turned my head to Damon again. He looked just as embarrassed by this moment as me. "We're right behind you", he said without looking away from me.

Jenna went downstairs, while we still stood there in the middle of my bedroom in a wonderful embrace. "We should go downstairs…" I said shyly, but Damon wouldn't let go of me.

Not yet.


	8. Katerina Petrova

**_A/N: Hi, i'm back from my little weekend break and now the eight chapter of "The Oracle" is ready :D I hope you like it and please review! :)_**

Chapter 8:

_**Sam's POV:**_

It wasn't a big surprise for everyone that Damon and I got back together, but it sure did raise a lot of questions. Stefan was worried if Damon was under the power of my blood and Elena was worried that I would get my heart broken again. I was too. Of course I was happy that Damon didn't kill me as he told me he had been planning to do tonight, but I was afraid I couldn't trust him and had to be careful. Damon on the other hand, seemed happy about me taking that big risk by kissing him and even though he still acted like before with his usual smartass comments and teased me, then everybody was fine with it.

After the dinner and the entertainment (Alaric actually hired a local magician, whom Damon just _had_ to challenge to a duel), Stefan, Jeremy, and Elena went to the party as they had planned on, while Damon wanted to continue or unsuccessful first date at my place. Therefore we stayed and went into my bedroom to watch one of my movies, which I had actually gotten as my Christmas present. And this time I decided what we were going to watch.

"We're not going to watch Twillight or some other crappy teen-movie, are we?" Damon asked worriedly.

He was lying on my bed, relaxing and drinking a beer, while I was trying to find the right movie in my collection. I had a ton of horror movies, but I was scared that Damon would get thirsty if he saw too much blood so I had to choose something else.

"Of course not", I said. "But it's hard when I have a whiny date, who can't handle seeing blood."

Damon laughed and shook his head. He loved when I teased him, because I did look so innocent and kind-hearted almost all the time. But I eventually found a good movie and we ended up watching Pirates of the Caribbean 3. Damon liked whenever someone was killed and found Captain Jack Sparrow very amusing. I wondered how Damon would look as a pirate…

"There's something I can't seem to understand", Damon said halfway into the movie. I looked at him, wondering what the badass and always surprising Damon Salvatore was going to say now. "I acted like a complete idiot, hurt your feelings, _and_ broke your heart, but you still kept caring about me. What's up with that? I mean, I'm glad you care and all, but most girls wouldn't put up with my behavior and can barely stand to look me in my eyes without feeling pissed off."

"I don't know", I said honestly. "I just… I wanted to help you, because I know how horrible it feels to be lonely or alone in this world. I did put up with my father and gave him hundreds of chances to redeem himself, you know… so why not you too?"

Damon nodded understandingly and put his arm around me to tug me in to his warm body. He wasn't obsessing or craving for my blood anymore, but he was still nice in his own and real way. I actually began to prefer this side of him and liked his charming bad boy attitude. I had always loved bad boys more than gentlemen, but I didn't want a bad boy who acted like a tool all the time. And I guessed that Damon preferred his girlfriends to be like the term "flies like a butterfly and stings like a bee" or something like that. He surely loved to tease me, until I gave him a smartass comment or wrinkled my nose.

All that teasing each other and having fun lead to us lying on the bed and kissing passionately. I missed Damon's lips and the way he could make my body tingle just by touching my skin. I forgot to look out for those sharp fangs of his when his kisses began trailing down my neck. I was completely dazed and kindda aroused by this perfect moment that I didn't think about all the bad things that could happen tonight. I was only thinking about Damon.

We stayed up late that night and talked for hours about what we were going to do if my powers suddenly appeared one day, because I didn't know how they were activated. I knew that Damon and I had to declare our love to each other, but I had this strange feeling that something else had to be done. Damon too was suspecting another trigger to my powers when he had been told how powerful they might be. Even if I did get my powers, then I wouldn't know how to use them or if I could even control them. Only the Original's leader Klaus and maybe Elijah knew.

"If I go to sleep now…" I said tiredly and yawned around 3 AM. Damon didn't look sleepy at all, but then again. He _was_ a vampire and technically dead. "… Will you then protect me?"

"Always", Damon whispered, smirking in the dark and lying next to me in my bed. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling completely exhausted and safe in his embrace. "I… love you, Sam. I really do."

_**Damon's POV:**_

It felt weird to say those three words Stefan and Elena usually said to each other, but my life had gotten a purpose and I began understanding why Stefan acted like he did after he fell in love with Elena. Though, I was worried about what was going to happen now that I had declared my love to Sam. Did the trigger only need to be me saying "I love you" or were there more to it than we knew of? I had to ask Kaia, because she was the one who was hiding the truth from us. I still hadn't told Sam that her mother was alive, but when she was ready I would.

Outside I noticed a figure nearby look up towards the window, staring at me and the sleepy Sam next to me. I snuck out of Sam's bed without waking her up and took off in a blur out of the house and found the Peeping Tom. It was Elijah. Good old Elijah, who loved to stalk us when we least expected it. He was really beginning to annoy me more than usual.

"Did you sleep with her?" Elijah asked firmly as if it matter life or death.

"And what if I did?" I asked teasingly, smirking in my usual arrogant way.

"Then you would put us all at risk", he answered. "We _need_ her powers to kill Klaus for once and for all. So have you or have you _not_ slept with her?"

I shook my head. "I've read her powers can get activated by someone declaring his love to her. Is that true or a lie to confuse us?"

Elijah smiled as if he knew I was worried that I had just activated her powers. "No, there's more to it. But you have to figure that out for yourself, because now that you have told her you love her and are going to be her boyfriend then I would advise you to listen carefully when she tells you about her next couple of dreams. Until then… I wish you two the best of luck."

He disappeared and I hurried back to Sam just before she was beginning to wake up. She sat up, rubbed her tired eyes, and looked confused at me. She was probably wondering why I was up and where I had been.

"Did you sleep well, lovely?" I asked and tried to act normal.

Sam shrugged. "Well… I dreamt that someone chased me in the woods, but you came to rescue me before it got to me", she said and smiled.

"I guess you didn't see who actually chased you, am I right?" Sam nodded and I sighed weakly.

Who could possibly be chasing her in the woods? "You know, something weird popped up in my mind besides the fear of getting caught. I… I saw a girl who looked just like Elena – captured in some kind of cave or tomb – and I wanted to talk with her about something very important."

Katherine. Of course. There had to be more to Katherine's place in this world besides being a cold-hearted bitch and the first Petrova doppelganger! But to let Sam meet her… It wasn't really an idea I was too happy about. Especially, when I knew Katherine would mess up our relationship.

"Damon? Are you… alright?" Sam asked worriedly.

I frowned. "Yeah, of course. It's just that the girl who popped up in your mind is Elena's doppelganger and the vampire who turned Stefan and me. We used to be her lovers a very long time ago. Does the name Katerina Petrova say you anything?" I asked.

It did. I could tell by the way Sam looked surprised at me and began to remember. "I think… I think she was my old babysitter now that I really think about it. I did wonder why Elena looked a bit familiar, but it's so long ago I last met her", she answered hesitantly. "I was only 3 or 4 years old and she had blondish hair at that time. She used to sing something in Bulgarian for me before I went to bed."

Katherine babysitting a kid? There had to be a very good reason to why she did that! Maybe she knew about Sam's powers and watched out for her. Or maybe she needed her for something…

_**Katherine's POV:**_

"I didn't expect to see you again, Kaia", I said, looking at her new and improved look. Her fire red hair made her eyes stand out, but I was mostly focused on her the sadness in them. Time was near for that curious daughter of her. "I hope you at least brought something with you."

Kaia nodded and took out a bottle of blood from her bag. She let it roll over to me and I gladly drank a big slurp of it. I was starving. It had been a long time since I last got a meal, but now that I had I could gather more strength to when someone would come back and make a tiny, but devastating mistake that would cost them their life. It would happen eventually.

"I told you to let Stefan go and see where it got you", Kaia said more worriedly than happy about having right about something for once. "But I'm not here to scold you. I'm here, because the prophecy has begun. I've been told that Damon Salvatore said he loved her last night. It won't be long before she'll visit you and try to get information about what or rather _who_ activates her powers."

"Damon Salvatore has fallen in love with little Sammy?" I asked surprised and couldn't help but laugh.

The always cold, bad, and lonely Damon Salvatore had found his true love! Kaia had really something to worry about since her daughter was with a vampire like him. I wondered if Damon had tasted her blood yet and if he could handle it.

"Sadly, yes. But you know it's not me who decide wheatear he should have her or not. It's _him_ and you know that", Kaia said.

I nodded. I knew _he_ was the one Klaus had been trying to find and whom he wanted to talk very badly with. This man was the master of Sam's powers and had been the one who bound them at her birth to begin with.

"What do you want me to tell her?" I asked and drank another big slurp of the bottle.

"Tell her… tell her that she needs to stay close with her friends right now and that she must never be alone. Klaus _will_ take whatever opportunity he gets to find her too", she answered. "And if she asks about me, then deny ever meeting me besides the time you took care of her. You promise me you'll do that?"

I nodded and drank the last of the bottle's content. But Kaia gave me another one as a "thank you" for helping her before leaving me and getting someone unknown to close the tomb again.

I was looking very much forward to meet Sam and see just how badly she loved Damon too _if_ she did _love_ him like he loved her. Whatever was going to happen then I was going to get amused.


	9. Dark Beasts Of The Night

_**A/N: Hi, I'm back from my little weekend break from my story, but now I'll gladly give you.. chapter nine! :D**_

Chapter 9:

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Why is it you always drink this stuff?" Sam asked curiously and sniffed to the content of my bottle of scotch.

"Because it tastes good and it's strong so I'll forget the loneliness", I said, pulling her close to me and kissing her teasingly on her neck. "But right now the only thing that tastes good is your lips."

I kissed Sam on my mouth even though we shouldn't waste our day off by playing around like that. Ever since Sam dreamt about Katherine I've been trying to teach her how to fight. I knew I couldn't be there for her all the time, but I _could_ teach her what Alaric had taught Jeremy a while back. Sadly, Sam wasn't too fond of staking a vampire or pretending to stake me so I had to be strict and I didn't want to be that.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" I asked with my arms around Sam.

I pushed a stray of hair behind her ear, kissing her softly on her cheek, and enjoying having her so close to my body. I could feel her heart race, feel and see how warm and red her cheeks became, and loved the way she made _me_ feel.

"Yes, but I would rather want you to protect me. I can't kill a person. Not even if it's a vampire", Sam said. "I'm sorry, Damon. I know you want me to protect myself, but I'm too kind."

I sighed and finally let go of her, gave her a wooden stake, and saw how bad she felt about just holding it. It pained me. I didn't want to see her sad or make her do something she wouldn't do. So I took the stake out of her hand and put it back into a box.

"How do you feel about burning a vampire's skin with vervain?" I asked.

Sam sighed in relief and began smiling. "Better", she answered. "It won't kill them, will it?"

I shook my head hesitantly. "That depends on how much you use", I said. "But I'm gonna teach you how to blind your opponent so you can run away and back into my strong arms."

Sam blushed by this. She did like whenever I teased her a bit and made her happy, but it still made her embarrassed or shy.

I pulled her back into my arms and kissed her on her forehead. "Are you ready to hurt your boyfriend for everything bad I have done to you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed, maybe a little too fast and too excited.

_**Sam's POV:**_

I stopped counting how many times I burned Damon's face and eyes with vervain. Every time I threw a little vervain bomb or shot arrows spiked with it, he tried to avoid my attack to show me how a real battle against a vampire would feel like. Of course it was hard and Damon was a strict teacher, but I had fun and felt better about fighting a vampire _and_ a werewolf.

After a while of practicing and learning about vampires and werewolves weaknesses, we sat down in the living room with a bottle of scotch and enjoyed the rest of the quiet evening with Damon. Elena and Stefan were out with Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie so we had the whole house to ourselves. It was… actually kindda nice, but at the same time I knew Damon was still worried about my recent nightmares. I had been dreaming about Katerina Petrova the last two days and about someone unknown chasing me in the woods.

"You know what, Damon", I said, while he was drinking the last of _my_ glass of scotch. "I think we should try to go out in to the woods and look for those vampires and werewolves!"

Damon shook his head. "No, we are _not_ doing that. It's too dangerous and if you get hurt, then I won't be able to forgive myself. I love you, Sam. So would you please just be patient?" he asked.

Wow… Damon _was_ really serious about this. He would never have said those three words to me if this hadn't been so dangerous that even he was worried. But I was happy to her him express his love to me and felt so in love with him too.

"I love you too, Damon", I said, smiling brightly and giving him a soft kiss. "I'll be careful and patient and whatever you want me to do as long as you don't keep any secrets from me."

Damon shrugged for some reason. I had hit a nerve. He _was_ hiding something from me and it was the reason why he had been acting so worried and distracted the last couple of days! What a… a… dick! I glared angrily at Damon in a way that not even he could resist it.

"_What_ are you hiding from me?" I asked firmly.

"I can't tell", Damon answered honestly. "I promised I wouldn't, but it's not like it matters!"

I became very annoyed by this. I hated whenever people where keeping secrets from me. "Of course it matters! How would you feel if _I_ began having secrets from you?"

"I wouldn't care, but why are you making this such a big deal? I'm only trying to protect you, Sammy. I don't want you to worry about what I know…"

That might be the case, but I was getting more worried by him not telling me the truth. I was worried that it had something to do with why I wasn't allowed to sleep with him.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's hard for you to not know what is going on. I hate it too, but the truth is that I probably only know the half of what's _really_ going on", Damon said. "But let's not think about this anymore. I… I think you're ready to meet Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce now."

_**Katherine's POV:**_

The tomb had been opened. I hid in the darkness as I made my way to the entrance and was careful not to be seen by whoever had come to visit me. I had a good feeling that it was Sam Saltzman – Kaia's now 17-year-old girl – who had begun to get premonitions about the future. That was the only power she had right now, but more would be activated if _he_ was pleased by seeing her with Damon. Personally, I didn't care if Damon was worthy of her love or not, but I did care who she did end up with, because if she fell in love with Tyler, then the werewolves would have the advantage without Tyler even knowing it. Especially, when that girl Jules was in town…

"Katherine, come out, you manipulating little bitch!" Damon yelled.

Of course he just _had_ to swear! "Damon, don't say things like that!" someone else exclaimed.

It was Sam. She sounded older now, but she was still a kind-hearted and open-minded girl. Just like her mother. I came out from my hiding place with my half-empty bottle of blood and watched how surprised Sam was to see me. It had been a very long time since we last met and I had only been protecting her in her early years, because I owed Kaia big time.

"Katerina!" she gasped and wanted to hug me, but was pulled back by Damon.

Even if she came in to the tomb I wouldn't hurt her and it wasn't, because she was the daughter of the woman who saved me from a bunch of vampires who were working for Klaus. It was because I knew how addictive her blood was to vampires and werewolves alike.

"So tall and beautiful you've gotten, Samantha…" I said, knowing that Damon was anxious of how much I would tell her about him and me if hadn't already told it. "Did you bring blood with you?"

Damon smirked and held up teasingly a bag of blood from the hospital, obviously stolen because Stefan didn't like when he killed random strangers and drank their blood. But Damon wasn't going to give me the blood straight away. No, he wanted to tease and punish me a bit.

"Katerina, if we are bugging you, but I need some answers to why I keep dreaming about you and someone who is chasing me. And do you know what happened with my mother? She disappeared a while ago and I've never known why. Her old lover Elijah says that he doesn't know what happened so I was thinking that you might know something", Sam said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what happened to her either", I lied as Kaia had told me to do. "But I do know that someone _is_ after you and I advise you to stay close to your friends at all times. Klaus will take every opportunity he gets to get you and then you'll all die. I personally hope he'll take you out first, _Damon_ if this happens."

Sam sighed and looked just as worried as her mother. They were very similar. They had emerald-green eyes, loved vampires, and were kind-hearted but still strong-willed. Just sad Sam didn't know that. But someday I was sure she would and I hoped she wouldn't be too mad at Kaia. I still missed my parents and wished that I could talk with my mother just one more time.

"Here", Sam said and tossed me the bag of blood. "Thank you for helping me. I owe you one."

"No, you don't", I said. "I've paid my debt to your mother now. And as for you, Damon… Then I'm glad you're not _obsessing_ over _me_ anymore and have gotten an actual girlfriend who isn't under your compulsion."

Damon turned pale and got completely speechless when Sam turned her head to him and glared angrily again. She had just realized something he had tried to hide from her. And when Sam left in a hurry without saying anything at all to him, Damon turned to me and growled, showing me his fangs in rage over me causing problems in Paradise. I just laughed and disappeared into the darkness once again. I had defiantly had an amusing time with them.

_**? POV:**_

Someone was here. A werewolf. A female werewolf to be precise. Jules. I didn't expect her to come alone like that, but I knew she didn't come to get information of my beloved's whereabouts. No, she was here to spill blood and it had to be mine. Though, she wasn't all alone in my home in the middle of nowhere. She had brought her flock with her and they had all transformed into dark beasts of the night (besides Jules), completely depending on the full moon to help them in their mission.

"You're not an easy man to find, you know that?" Jules asked teasingly and walking carefully around me like a wolf, preying on a defenseless rabbit in the woods.

"Yeah, I've heard that a lot", I answered; ready to kill all of them as if they were just weak puppies. "I suppose you're here to kill me so _she_ will get her powers back."

Jules smirked arrogantly and stopped. Something was wrong. Someone else besides the werewolves outside, surrounding my home and making sure I won't get out, were here. _Him_. The alpha dog and true leader of the flock. He wanted an advantage in this war between the vampires and werewolves that had been going on for ages.

"You've done very well, Jules", he said. "Oh, and did you find Mason as I told you to?"

"No, he's dead", she said. "But I found another Lockwood werewolf. Mason's nephew."


	10. Poisonous

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 10! I'm so excited that I finally reached 10 chapters! Thank you very much for reviewing, reading, and favorite my story :D I hope you like it and of course - please review! xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 10:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Sam, wait! Please let me explain before you–"

I stopped and turned to Damon, who had been walking a few feet behind me, trying to apologize for hiding the fact that _he_ and _Katherine_ used to be together. He used to obsess about her so what stopped him from doing it again? I didn't know if he still had feelings for her, because he had been hiding so many things from me lately.

"What, Damon? What is to explain? You _loved_ Katherine, she _turned_ you, and now you want me to think that this is the only thing you're hiding from me? What else are you really hiding?" I hissed angrily, wanting to hit him or burn him with vervain again.

Damon sighed and looked away to avoid my angry glare. I wasn't pissed off, because he hid the truth about his relationship with Katherine, but it was more the fact that he was hiding a lot of things from his girlfriend. I thought he trusted me. Apparently he didn't and if he didn't trust me then I was never going to trust him. I had a hard time trusting guys as it is because of my father!

"Sam, you're overreacting. I _used_ to love Katherine, but I don't anymore. She broke my heart and wanted Stefan instead, don't you remember? As for what I'm hiding from you, then I'm not–"

"Argh! You're unbelievable!" I hissed, already knowing he wouldn't reveal his secret, and began walking away faster this time.

Damon ran with his enhanced vampire-speed to me and grabbed both of my arms so I couldn't run away again. But he shouldn't have done that, because as soon as he touched my skin, his own begun to burn as if he had just touched vervain. He quickly let go of me and looked confused at his hands. I did too. What the hell did just happen?

"What the…? Sam, why are your eyes glowing like that?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Like what?" I asked confused and took out my cell phone.

I saw what Damon was talking about. My eyes were glowing in a purple-bluish way like vervain in its plant form. Had my powers been activated? It would explain why Damon got burned like that and it made sense that my powers were connected to my emotions. Right now I was pissed and upset and _wanted_ to harm him.

"We better get you back to the Boarding House", Damon said.

I nodded. I was still pissed at Damon, but I was also extremely worried of what else might happen to me and how long I was untouchable to vampires. Damon got me home quickly and called Alaric as the first thing to do, while I went to the nearest mirror and tried to see if I could make my eyes stop glowing. Of course it was a smart defense mechanism to warn off blood-thirsty vampires, but I didn't want to be poisonous for the rest of my life, because then I couldn't give Caroline or Stefan a simple hug. And of course I didn't want to be mad at Damon either, but it worried me when I didn't know _what_ he was exactly hiding from me. What if he knew something I needed to know?

"This is fucking unbelievable! I can't even touch my own girlfriend…" Damon muttered in the kitchen, clearly more annoyed by this than that I was pissed at him.

"Damon, you're not helping, you know!" I yelled back.

Damon stopped walking around in the kitchen and walked over to me. He was pissed too – maybe because he was afraid to lose the only girl, who liked him for how he was. Sure, Elena cared about him, but even she got annoyed with his personality and so did Stefan feel about it.

"Listen, I don't want to fight with you, Damon. It's just hard for me to not know what is going on. You _know_ I never found the reason why my mom left me or even if she's still alive, so would you please just think about that before you say I'm overreacting?" I asked calmly.

"I _don't_ think before I speak. Thinking makes you distracted and if I'm distracted then I can't protect you from dying or getting hurt. Do you think I want to be lonely again?" he answered.

I shook my head and wanted to hold his hands, but remembered that I might still be poisonous. I sighed instead and looked him into his eyes. He looked… frustrated and ready to burst anytime. I wasn't going to be the one who pushed him over the edge.

"You might be a vampire, but you still have feelings as much as you try to hide it", I said.

Damon actually blushed and felt an embarrassed of talking with me about his feelings. He wasn't just a vampire. He was a macho man who didn't want to admit he had feelings! I couldn't stop myself from laughing and felt how the anger began to disappear.

"You're seriously beginning to annoy me", Damon said, shaking his head and walking in to the parlor. He made himself a drink and failed miserably at ignoring my laughter. "Would you stop that? I don't tease you when you- wait a minute. I do tease you when you get shy and insecure!"

He laughed too and ran his hand through his hair, making it a bit wild and messy than usual, and took a sip of his glass of whisky. I could tell he was thinking about something, but it wasn't about the secrets. It was something else that made him smile weakly and look at me for a while.

"You know what, lovely?" he asked.

"No, what?" I asked curiously, hoping he would take me out for dinner or something else nice.

"I've been _thinking_ – yes, I know actually tried thinking this time – and was wondering if your powers are controlled by your emotions", Damon answered and walked up to me, very closely. "What do you think will happen if I… oh, I don't know. Kissed you?"

"Don't kiss me! You'll get burned!"

I began walking backwards, but Damon grabbed my arm anyway and kissed me, not caring if he would be burned or not. Luckily, I didn't harm him, but because he kissed me and triggered one of my other powers, I began to become electric and made all the lights light up so strong that they blinded Damon. But eventually they exploded after a few seconds and quickly Damon put his arms around me to protect me from the sharp pieces.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Talk about getting excited!" I said teasingly and made Sam blush.

She shook her head and tried to get out of my embrace, but ended up stepping on the glass and cut her feet. I ran away, worried that I wouldn't resist the temptation to bite her again, and waited patiently until she sent me a text saying she had taken care of her wound. Still, I feared that the smell would lure me to take a bite and had to piss her off. Personally, I was looking forward to do it, but I wouldn't do it every time we were together, because then she would defiantly leave me.

"You can come in now!" Sam yelled from the living room, sweeping away the sharp pieces with a broom.

She was limping and wore bandages around her left foot. I could still smell her blood, feeling temptation to bite her and suck her dry. I licked my lips and forced myself to go downstairs to the basement for a bag of blood. Maybe the hunger would go away if I was full? I tried and drank about three bags of blood, but the temptation still wouldn't go away. Instead, I drank a glass of vervain and fought through the pain just to make the temptation disappear.

It worked, but now my throat was sore and I felt weak. I needed… I needed a drink. I went back upstairs, poured up a glass of scotch, and took a big slurp, while Sam was cleaning the mess up.

Alone.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she asked and looked at me, a bit annoyed by what I was doing rather than helping her.

"No, I'm not", I said, knowingly our argument would make her mad and poisonous to me. I had to be sure that she wouldn't get hurt. "It's _your_ mess!"

Sam shot me an angry glare and her eyes began glowing in a purple-bluish way again. She was safe now. I poured up another glass of scotch and went upstairs with it, far away from my love.

_**Kaia's POV:**_

"Oh, God! He's dead. Elijah, he's dead!" I exclaimed and felt tears running down my cheeks.

I couldn't believe it. How could he… how could this happen? I thought he was stronger than werewolves and vampires. Unless… unless, the alpha werewolf had been her. Elijah could defiantly smell the scent of werewolves in here.

"They are evening the odds. Now they have as much of a chance getting to her as vampires have", Elijah said calmly and sighed. "Did Raphael tell you why he wanted you to come here? Does he know your child is in danger?"

I nodded. Our child. Our precious little girl, whom he never got the chance to meet, and whom he had been trying to protect by binding her powers at her birth before leaving me and forcing me to be with my current late ex-husband. We might have gotten Sam by accident when we were very young, but we both loved her and felt she was more like a blessing. But now that he was dead, then Sam's powers wouldn't be bound anymore. She was free, but extremely dangerous.

"I can't believe they did this to him", I said, walking away from Raphael's lifeless body. He had been torn apart by the werewolves like a toy. "What are we going to do?"

"Our plans have been completely changed. We can't predict what is going to happen anymore and have to take a chance. You should meet her. She needs to know if we don't want Klaus to use the fact that you abandoned her to make her turn against us", Elijah said firmly. "I'll get her to meet with you in the Salvatore Boarding House tomorrow afternoon."

"But Eli–"

"I know you're scared", he interrupted and put his arms around me to comfort me. "She'll be upset for a while, but she just need to understand why you did it."

"Fine then", I said in defeat. "I'll try talk with her."

Elijah kissed me gently on my forehead, holding me close to his body and his warm embrace. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to picture how my first conversation with Sam after all of these years would be. I could almost imagine how mad, upset, and sad she would get. She had suffered for years because of me and I deserved to be punished for that. I knew Raphael was right about her being safer with her stepfather rather than Elijah and me, but I still hated knowing that she had been hurting herself to distract herself from the sadness and loneliness she went through.

"Let's get home before someone else will find his home", Elijah said and took my hand in his. "We have to prepare how you're going to deal with Sam's newfound powers and teach her how to control them if we want to kill Klaus."


	11. Bad News

**_A/N: I think I'm addicted to my type board. I can't stop writing chapters! xD Lol, anyway! Here's chapter 11, I hope you like it and please review. And just to remind everyone... I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. But I do own Sam, Kaia, and Raphael :D *sighs* I wish I owned Damon Salvatore and all of his wonderful sexyness... *drools*_**

Chapter 11:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"So… how's it going with you and Damon?" Alaric asked, then drinking some of his coffee.

I shrugged, feeling tired from the lack of sleep I got tonight. I'd been thinking about how Damon acted last night after I cut my foot.

"Well… I'm not quite sure", I answered honestly. "We _are_ happy, but we've also been arguing a bit lately. Like yesterday when I cut my foot… Damon just took off and then when he came back, he wouldn't help me clean up and made me so angry", I said, taking another bite of my toast.

I had to go back to school again today and try to focus on other things than vampires, werewolves, and my really annoying powers.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. But I don't think you should worry about him. He's just… you know, Damon", Alaric said and laughed to cheer me up.

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled and took the last bite of my toast before I grabbed my bag and went outside to Elena and Jeremy.

They offered me a ride to school, because Alaric was meeting late today. I'd missed Elena a bit and needed to tell her about my powers. She was surprised to hear about them and wanted to warn Stefan and Caroline of touching me whenever I got mad. As for the incident with Damon, then she thought he was just being the same unreliable Damon too. I sent him a text message saying "I'm sorry about our fight yesterday", but he didn't write back. He didn't answer his cell phone either, which really made me worried.

"Hey, Stefan! Have you seen Damon? I've tried getting in touch with him, but he won't answer my calls or text messages", I sad worriedly when we met with Stefan in the parking lot.

"Oh, so it's you he was avoiding this morning", Stefan said surprised by this and sighed. "But he has been grumpy all morning, muttering something about telling you something important. I think he's had a little too much to drink last night."

Why did he avoid me? Was it because I wanted him to tell the truth or because I broke all the lights in the parlor? Something was defiantly wrong with him and I had to be the one causing it. But today I shouldn't be worrying about anyone or anything supernatural. I should just go to my classes, have my lessons, and then maybe hang out with my friends later. And that was what I did.

The school was still the same and the most of my classmates had already forgotten that I was attacked by an "animal" on the night of the Christmas Ball. I was happy that they had forgotten all about it, because the last thing I wanted to do was to tell them what exactly happened and how the animal looked like. Although, Tyler was nicer to me and even asked me out, because he didn't know I was together with Damon. And when I turned him down and told him that I was with Damon, he got more than just confused. He couldn't understand what I saw in a guy like him and actually tried to talk me to dump him. I ignored that and turned my attention to someone else. It was someone familiar outside in the schoolyard, waiting patiently near the parking lot.

Elijah.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him worriedly.

"I want to talk with you", he said. "But not here. What about… at Damon's place?"

I shook my head. I didn't want to disturb Damon if he didn't want to talk with me. Sometimes boyfriends did need a little time alone without their girlfriends and it wasn't like we didn't have all of eternity to see each other. Or… Damon had all of eternity and I had maybe 70-80 years give or take if I wasn't killed by a vampire or werewolf.

"Why not? Aren't you two together anymore?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, but we-we kindda got into a fight yesterday so I don't want to bother him. But can't this talk wait? I'm not really in the mood for anything that has something to do with the supernatural", I answered tiredly.

Elijah nodded hesitantly and let me get into Elena's car and get home. I chose to do my homework as soon as I got home and did things any _normal_ teenager would do; watched TV, listened to music, texted my friends, and I even cleaned up in my messy bedroom as Alaric had told me to do a few days ago, but I never took the time to actually do it.

The hours seemed to float away one after another and the yearning to touch Damon's warm skin began to bug me. I had sent Damon a few text messages just to make sure that he really was avoiding me on purpose, but the only thing I got from doing so was that I begun to miss him even more. I hated this same old feeling of loneliness and wished so badly that he would just visit me. Just for a few minutes, or maybe at least call me so I could hear his voice.

"Are you crying?" someone asked.

I sat up quickly on my bed and turned my head to the window where Damon stood. He looked worried, tired, and like he had gotten a nasty hangover.

"Damon, why have you been avoiding me all day?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

Damon opened his mouth, but closed it again. He didn't know what to say. He walked over to my bed, sat down next to me with this worried expression in his face, and leaned hesitantly to me to give me a soft kiss on my cheek. Maybe he had bad news. Or maybe… maybe he was breaking up with me, because I said or did something that upset him. Damon cupped my face in his hands, stroking them gently with his fingers, and looking me deep into my eyes.

"Sam… your… your mother is alive", he said.

_**Damon's POV:**_

First my hands got burned by Sam's skin. Then things began to levitate and smashing into the walls. And then… then she just began to cry and put her arms around me, holding me so tightly that I could _feel_ her heart beat. I knew she would get upset, but I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't want to hide this from Sam and felt bad about avoiding her all morning. But she had to know. She _deserved_ to know that her mother was still alive and not dead or in Paris with some guy.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy", I whispered in her ear, drying away her poisonous tears and ignoring the pain. "I promised her I wouldn't tell you the truth and that I would protect you from vampires and werewolves who wanted your love."

Sam tried to keep the tears in and looked me into my eyes again. I could feel her hands holding a firm grip on my leather jacket and squeezing it because of the pain of knowing that her mother was in town somewhere, hiding from her own daughter and brother.

"Why would you keep something like that from me? Why?" she hissed, more tears running down her cheeks, and closed hands hitting me in my back out of anger.

I had to let go of her, because she was the burning pain became too much for me. But I grabbed her wrists, which were covered by her long-sleeved pajamas, and tried to keep her still.

"I didn't want you to worry about your mother", I said. "And even if I had told you about her, then I wouldn't know where you should look for her. _She_ found me."

Sam curled up and began sobbing. It pained me to see her heartbroken like that, but as long as she was pissed and wouldn't let me touch her skin, then I couldn't a lot to help her. Instead, I stayed with her all night, waited patiently until she fell asleep of tiredness, and let her sleep calmly in my embrace. She didn't burn me anymore or hit me for that matter, but whispered in her sleeps that she missed her mother so much.

Around 2:00 I snuck out of Sam's bed and let her sleep alone. I needed something to drink. Not alcohol, just water. I saw Kaia sit at the kitchen table, sobbing quietly in the dark. She heard me take a glass and fill it with water, and tried to hide her reddish eyes.

"I told her the truth", I said and sat down towards her at the table. I could tell by the way she reacted that she already knew that. "Why did you leave her with that man? You knew he would hurt her and still you just left her, not even telling her why or calling her at least once."

"Her father… Raphael… Her _real_ father told me it was for the best", she said. "I was furious at him in the beginning, but he was right. If I had stayed then Klaus would have found her much easier. I had to distract him so I left and became his mistress. Now he wants me to keep an eye on you and Elijah and…"

Kaia shook her head and sighed. She had had enough and wanted just _one_ day where she didn't have to worry or fear that the worst would happen. A part of me understood why she did as she did, but another part of me felt angry that she still didn't just tell Sam about the plan or made her live with Alaric instead. Then again… maybe she did think about doing so, but feared that Alaric was still mad at her or that Elena's birth mother Isobel would find out about what she was.

"You said Sam's father wasn't her real father. Who is this Raphael then? How did you meet him?" I asked calmly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

"I… I met him when I was 16 years old at some party. I was mad at my parents and wanted to drink until I couldn't feel anything and I did. I left the party, drunk and depressed, and a vampire saw me. He wanted to drink my blood, but Raphael suddenly appeared out of nowhere and staked him in his heart. I passed out, but when I woke up in Raphael's apartment and began to remember what happened, I freaked out. Raphael calmed me down, told me what had happened and… to make a long story short, then we fell in love and I got pregnant", Kaia told me and paused for a minute. She missed him, which meant that he might be dead. "Raphael is… _was_ a very powerful shaman. And when he realized that Sam had been chosen to be the next Oracle then he chose to bind her powers as a safety precaution. If anyone wanted her love, then he wanted to meet the guy first and only then maybe give her her powers back."

It all made a lot more sense now. The guy who became her love had to get her father's blessings, because he was the one who could make Sam choose if she wanted to use her powers to do good or evil. If I for example made Sam fall in love with me and convinced her to kill Klaus, then I would have to get Raphael's blessings and he wouldn't know what my intentions were, because he trusted his daughter. Now that Raphael was dead, the binding spell had been lifted and anyone could convince Sam to do just about anything. They just had to convince or _compel_ her.

"I–"

I was cut off by a loud scream from upstairs. Sam! I ran as quick as I could upstairs, burst in to Sam's room, and couldn't see Sam anywhere in her bedroom. The bed sheets were on the floor, a lamp had been knocked down, and blood had been smeared on the open window. It wasn't Sam's blood, but someone else… someone I knew.

Jules.

That fucking annoying werewolf bitch, who thought she could easily kill me just because a werewolf bite apparently was fatal for vampires! I… I was going to make her pay. Big time.


	12. To Make A Choice

**_A/N: Chapter 12 of "The Oracle" :) This chapter is a bit longer... why? Because I love you guys and it's Friday afternoon (is soon going to have English) :D Just like last time I'm gonna take a little weekend break, but I won't forget writing the next chapter ;D I hope you like it and please REVIEW. Reviews make me a better writer ^_^ Oh and have a nice weekend! _**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 12:

_**Sam's POV:**_

Where was I? What… happened? I tried to remember, tried to open my eyes, and quickly found out that someone had blindfolded me. Damon? No, he wouldn't bind my arms and legs to a chair or wake me up in the middle of the night. Night… I had been abducted by an unfamiliar woman. She stuck a needle with some sort of fluid that made me so sleepy and weak. I did manage to scratch her arm and made her bleed, but I guessed she survived. A part of me wanted to cry and beg them to let me go, but I tried to remain strong and remember what Damon had taught me the day he taught me how to kill vampires.

Damon.

Where was he? During my abduction I didn't see him anywhere in my bedroom even though I clearly remembered me falling asleep in his embrace. I began remembering why I slept in his embrace and sighed. I couldn't believe my mom was still alive and that she had been hiding from me all the time. It made me pissed, but still… there _had_ to be a good reason why she left me without telling me why. Maybe she knew what I was and was trying to protect me.

"Are you awake?" someone suddenly asked and made my heart skip a beat. "Sorry. Did I startle you? My bad."

The voice seemed familiar. It was the woman from before – the one who abducted me. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I had to be calm until Damon or my friends would rescue me. _If_ they could find me or get me out without being bitten by the werewolves.

"Don't worry. We won't harm you", the woman said and removed my blindfolds. She looked me right into my eyes, smiling teasingly. Her blue-grayish eyes were full of hate, but also fear. She avoided touching me as much as possible, because she was afraid of what powers I might had. "I believe we haven't met. I'm Jules. I'm… an old friend of your father. Your real father Raphael. But of course you don't know that, do you?"

I shook my head. I'd never heard of a man named Raphael before, but it did make a lot more sense. I mean, my stepfather had a reason why he hated me so much. Now I knew why and it didn't surprise me the least bit. But then again, after meeting my uncle – a vampire hunter – and a couple of real life vampires, then this didn't top what I'd already discovered.

"Where am I?" I asked and looked around in the dark and empty basement-looking room I was captured in.

"Somewhere safe from that lying boyfriend of yours. God, I really don't understand what you see in him! He's a vampire. A murderer. He has killed thousands of innocent people and feed off them. Doesn't that bother you at all?" Jules answered.

I'd never really thought about Damon as a murderer. Of course it bothered me that he had killed a lot of people the last hundreds of years, but there wasn't anything I could do about it. It was before I came to this town and even before I was born. The Damon I knew and loved wasn't a killer though. He was just… different and he… he loved me. I loved him too and enough to forgive him for what he had done in his past.

"Jules", someone else said. A man. I couldn't see him, because he was hiding in the dark. "Leave."

Jules left just like that, which meant that this man might be her boss or the person who hired her to abduct me. I squinted with my eyes, trying harder to see him in the dark shadows. He stepped out and into the light where I could finally see how he looked. He was tall, dark, and had wolf-like features. His eyes were just as dark and cold as his soul, and the way he smiled to me, made the hair on my neck stand up. I looked away on purpose to avoid his stare.

"We're not going to hurt you, _Sam_. We only want your help and then you can go back home to your family and friends. It won't take long, I promise", he said, but I could tell he was lying or not telling me the whole truth. "But if you don't help us, then I'll make sure that annoying mother of yours and uncle _will _suffer a very painful death. It's your choice."

"You want me to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" I asked calmly and finally looked at him.

The man nodded and smirked. "You _are_ the Oracle, aren't you? You were destined to undo your father's work and let us run around freely as we used to do", he said and leaned his head a bit to the right, still looking at me with those cold eyes. "Sam, we've learned our lesson. Don't you think it's fair we get our old life back and don't have to hide? It's because of vampires like Damon that we have to hide and can't live a normal life like he does. We _deserve_ to be free of the moon."

A part of me knew he was right and I emphasized with him and his flock. They had had enough of running and just wanted to live without fearing being killed by a vampire. But then again. _If_ I helped the werewolves, then they could easily kill innocent people every day or extinguish the entire vampire race. I was so confused and didn't want to take anybody's side. I just wanted to be at home with my family, friends, and… Damon. My boyfriend.

"I'll let you think about your choice alone. You have _one_ hour and then I'll come back", the man said and walked back to the door. He stopped and turned to me again. "Oh, and I advise you not to try anything stupid. This room has a security camera and outside are two werewolves guarding the door."

Great. This was just great. I was stuck in this room in the middle of nowhere and it was impossible for me to get out if I wanted everyone I loved and cared of to be safe. The only thing I could do was to make this stupid choice and end up hurting those I loved no matter what I chose to do. Maybe I should just kill myself and make an end on this war. I could make them wait 100 years more, until some other poor girl was born and had to make her choice.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Bonnie, how long is this going take?" I asked impatiently.

Bonnie looked up from the map over Mystic Falls and glared at me, clearly annoyed by the fact that I had asked her the same question about 4-5 times. But this time she finally found a location and I hurried to the table and looked at where the drop of blood from Kaia had moved to. The old Lockwood property. Of course they had taken her to the dungeon in the forest where Mason used to transform. We had to hurry if we wanted to find her and take them down before they even realized we were coming. I didn't care if I had to find her alone. I just wanted Sam back.

"Damon, where are you going?" Stefan asked, stopping me just as I was in the entrance.

"To the Lockwood property to rescue my girlfriend. What else?" I snorted.

"Damon, it's too dangerous! One bite and you'll die!" Elena said.

I turned to them, to Alaric, Kaia, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jeremy, and even Caroline, and saw their worried faces. I knew they just wanted to help, but while they were waiting, poor Sammy was probably being tortured until she gave up and helped them lifting the curse.

"I'm not going to wait here like you guys are! We have to save her _now_ and I don't care if I have to die while doing it!" I hissed, not believing what I was actually saying.

I was willingly sacrificing my own life just to save my girlfriend. Was this how Stefan felt when he had to rescue Elena? Was this… real love? I sighed, shook my head, and tried leaving the house again, only to walk into Elijah, who was on his way inside Alaric's home.

"You _will_ get killed if you leave alone and unarmed, Damon", he said firmly. "Sam is fine. They're afraid of touching her, because they know she's poisonous to them too."

"And you know this _how_?" I asked, still pissed off and worried for Sam's life.

"Let's just say I've already been at the place they're keeping her and overheard a couple of things…" Elijah answered, smirking.

I wanted to punch him that badly, but I didn't. I went back to the living room and tried my best to remain calm. Sam would want me to stay calm and _think_ before I did something stupid, like trying to rescue her without any weapons.

"Damon, I promise we'll find her. Just not now", Stefan said comforting. It didn't quite work, because I was still worrying and ready to burst if they kept annoying me like that. "I think we need to lure some of them away and then a group of us will go get Sam, while they're distracted by the rest."

"No, they're expecting us to come. They have surrounded the whole place and guard the room Sam is in", Elijah said. "I have a much better plan, but we need Kaia to get it to work. She has to find Klaus and convince him that Sam is here. He'll send a group of his Hench men and _they'll_ distract the guards while we rescue her."

We all nodded and began planning how we were going to rescue Sam. Kaia called Klaus and told him about the whereabouts of her daughter, Alaric, Stefan, Jeremy, and I made weapons with silver bullets or stakes spiked with wolfsbane, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie tried to get in contact with Sam to let her know that we were coming to rescue her, and Elijah… well, Elijah left because he knew someone who might were able to help us.

"I see her", Bonnie said. She was in some sort of trance and beginning to get nosebleed again. "She's in an old prison cell near the room at the entrance. She's… bound to a chair. She has to make a choice."

Bonnie got out of the trance and looked worried at me. Something was wrong and it had something to do with Sam.

"We have to hurry", she said. "Sam is considering killing herself to protect us."

No. I wasn't going to let her do it. I grabbed a riffle with silver bullets and was on my way to leave, but this time Kaia stopped me.

"Please, wait", she begged me. "I know I haven't been the best mother, but… I'm not gonna let her die either! But right now… right now we're not ready yet."

_**Elijah's POV:**_

"Are you sure this is going to work, Dr. Martin?" I asked suspiciously.

Dr. Jonas Martin nodded and looked at his son Luka, who was getting ready to do the spell. The spell would make a clone of Sam and we were planning on, switching the real Sam with the clone while rescuing as a safety precaution if our plan didn't go as we planned.

"Dad, the elixir is ready. We only need Sam's DNA and then it's ready", Luka said. I gave him Sam's hairbrush with her black hair on it and he put a couple of them in the potion before using the spell.

The spell made the elixir's content transform into a perfect clone of Sam, but the clone did miss something Sam was born with. Her powers. I thanked Dr. Martin for his help and took the Sam clone back with me. I wanted to make sure that everyone was thinking this was the real Sam, because if they didn't then the werewolves wouldn't either. And the best way to make sure of that was to see how Damon would react. He had tasted her blood, felt her skin, and seen the real Sam's behavior around everybody. _He_ would know if this wasn't the real Sam.

The Sam clone went inside the house with me right behind her and as soon as everyone noticed her in the entrance, I could see that I was successful. Kaia was the first to hug the clone and then her friends hurried to ask her if she was okay. The clone looked at me with questioning eyes, waiting for me to order her to answer or do something.

"This isn't Sam", Damon said, not even touching her. "She's… different. I can feel it."

"You're right", I said, a bit surprised with how well Damon actually knew her. "She's a clone and now that I've confirmed that she can fool the werewolves, I think we should go get her."

"But why? Why make a clone of her?" Elena asked.

"Because they'll think the real Sam got out anyway and while they're chasing her, we'll get the real one. She's the second distraction", I said.

They nodded understandingly, but Damon didn't. He kept looking at the Sam clone, probably missing the real one even more now.

_**Sam's POV:**_

The man came back, smirking devilish because the time had come. The time where I decided wheatear I wanted to help them or not. I was going to say yes, but as soon as I would get my hands on something sharp, I would stab myself in the heart or cut the veins on my arm. I didn't want to die, but it was the only thing I could come up with without getting my family, friends, or boyfriend hurt. I knew they would try to rescue me, but if they did they would be killed. If I died before they got here, then they would be safe. Sure, Damon was going to get his heart broken, but I had to do it to keep him safe.

"I'm guessing you're going to help us, am I right?" the man asked.

I nodded hesitantly. I was ready to die; ready to save everyone I loved and cared about, but… I wasn't quite ready to leave Damon with a broken heart. It pained me to do such thing and I wished there would be some other way I could do this without breaking his heart.

"Good. If you behave and everything goes as planned, then I might let your family and _human_ friends live", he said, while tying me up. "But _if_ you as much as try to do something, then you already know what will happen. Jules won't hesitate with killing your mother _slowly_ and _painfully_. Understand?"

I nodded again, feeling the tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I wasn't going to meet my mother before I died. I wanted to see her that badly, just for a few seconds or maybe minutes, and tell her that I wasn't angry at her for leaving me. I understood why she had left me with my stepfather and I understood why she hadn't visited me or called me the last couple of years.


	13. Full Of Hatred And Sadness

**_A/N: Chapter 13 is ready and for your entertainment! Please enjoy and review! :D Oh, and the song is "My Immortal" by Evanescence :) I haven't really decided how many chapters I'm going to write btw, but I'm defiantly going to keep updating five days a week. _**

Chapter 13:

_**Sam's POV:**_

The man moved me in to another room where I could sleep on a madras on the floor and rest, until they needed me for the ritual. I waited until I was completely alone in the room before I began to scratch my wrists with a sharp stone from the floor. I wasn't going to let them get me alive or lift the curse so they could kill anyone I loved anyway.

It hurt and I couldn't stop crying the whole time, but it would hurt even more if someone was killed because of me. So I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the pain. I distracted myself by silently singing a song that had always managed to calm me down. Whenever I used to cut myself I would sing this song and just forget the pain.

"_I'm so tired of being here/Suppressed by all my childish fears/and if you have to leave/I wish that you would just leave/'Cause your presence still lingers here/and it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal/This pain is just too real/There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears/When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears/And I held your hand through all of these years/But you still have/All of me…_"

"Sam!" a familiar voice yelled outside the room.

Mom? I shook my head and curled up in a fetal position. It couldn't be her. I refused to believe that she was _here_ and just outside the room when she was currently hiding from her own family.

"Sam, are you in there?" the voice yelled and someone tried to open the locked door.

"Leave me alone! You're not real! I'm… I'm just dreaming", I said, trying to convince myself that this really was just a dream or rather a nightmare.

I closed my eyes and felt the same feeling I felt when Damon almost killed me. I slipped into unconscious. However, this time I didn't get flashbacks of my childhood or mom. I dreamed that I woke up in the woods, my arms were still covered with blood, and I could hear someone call my name. I remembered the dream I had about someone unknown who was chasing me and automatically feared that my dream was coming true. Therefore, I ran away as fast as I could. I could hear that someone _was_ chasing me and it was getting nearer and nearer every time I fell.

A part of me was too afraid to stop and find out _what_ was actually chasing me and another part of me was so tired of running and just wanted to let whatever was chasing me to kill me, so I didn't have to suffer anymore. But my instincts told me to keep running and I did. I ran no matter how much it hurt and every time I fell I got up again and continued without looking back.

The chaser got closer and closer when I fell for the fifth time, and I felt him or her grab my arm before I could get up and run away again. I looked at the person and saw a shadowy figure that looked like Damon. The figure told me to stay still and tried to convince me that he really _was_ Damon.

"It's okay", he said, tugging me into his body with his arms around me. "You're safe now."

"Bu-but…" I tried to speak, but I was shaking too much and felt so weak from the blood loss.

Damon put a finger on my mouth to quiet me down and cut his own wrist. He pressed his wrist to my mouth and told me to drink his blood. I didn't want to, because if I did then I would survive and then the werewolves and vampires would still be after me.

"Sammy, please. I… I won't let you die. I can't… I can't live without you. Don't you understand?" Damon said, almost on the verge of tears.

I gave in. I drank his blood and let him have his will. I couldn't break his heart like Katherine had done and especially not when he loved me so much. I wasn't sure if it worked, because I lost conscious again and dreamt about nothing. My whole mind was pitch-black. I couldn't even hear Damon's voice anymore, but only silence.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Is she going to make it?" I asked worriedly.

Kaia looked up from the bed Sam was laying on, sleeping heavily as if she was in a coma, and looked at me with an expression in her face that told me everything. Kaia too was hoping that Sam would survive, but right now the only thing we could do was to wait. I couldn't believe Sam would actually sacrifice herself to protect anyone else, but then again, it didn't surprise me. She had been through a lot in her life and didn't want others to suffer too.

"How did she even end up in the woods?" I asked, annoyed by the whole situation.

"Probably by using one of her powers", Kaia said and sighed. "I don't know… I-I feel so horrible about this. I should never have come to her home. It's my fault she got abducted."

"No it's not. It's my fault. I left her alone in her bedroom. I should have stayed and–"

"D-Da-Damon…" a weak voice interrupted.

I looked down at Sam and saw that she was beginning to wake up. I sighed in relief and hurried to help her to sit up. She was very pale and tired like the time I almost killed her, but she was awake and only _that_ mattered right now. I kissed Sam gently on her warm forehead and could feel that she was feverish. She _did_ run through the woods in bare feet and in her nightgown so of course she would get ill. My blood could only heal her wounds – not stop her from getting sick.

"Wha-what… hap-happened?" Sam asked and coughed.

I brushed her hair out of her face and pushed a stray of hair behind her ear. She felt as if she was burning up. Kaia quickly handed me a cold and wet towel and I placed it on her warm forehead. Hopefully, she would feel better after a few days in bed rest and be able.

"You escaped by your own and ran away. I found you and brought you back to the Boarding House", I said. "Your mother…"

I stopped myself from saying anything else, because Sam had noticed her mother in my bedroom and seemed so happy to see her even though she cried. I chose to leave and let them talk with each other alone. They deserved to meet each other after all of those years and have a face-to-face talk. And while they did just that I went back downstairs to Stefan, Elena, Alaric, and Elijah, who were all waiting in the living room.

"Has she woken up?" Stefan asked.

I nodded and went in to the parlor to get myself a glass of scotch. Stefan joined me and put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. He knew I was exhausted and worried, but I didn't need his comfort. I needed Sam safely in my arms, smiling as she used to do and the feeling of her lips against mine. Nothing else could stop me from worrying.

"Damon, you should get some sleep", Stefan said. "We'll take turns to look after Sam."

"No", I said angrily and drank the whole content of my glass in one big slurp. "I… I'm fine."

"Damon, please", Elena begged me. "We promise we won't let anyone hurt her. Not even herself."

I shrugged and sighed heavily, but I gave in and let myself get some rest for a couple of hours. But when I would wake up, fully restored and ready to fight again, then I would stay at Sam's side no matter what. I wouldn't even have a bathroom break and would follow Sam wherever she went.

_**Kaia's POV:**_

"I can't believe you're…" Sam coughed, but continued. "… actually dating Elijah. I thought you just had an affair and nothing more."

I giggled and shook my head. It was nice to hear Sam's voice again after all of those years and especially that cute curiosity of hers. I had been afraid that she wouldn't even speak to me, but somehow she had learned to forgive me and still loved me just as much as before.

"I can't believe it either sometimes, but he really does love me and wants the best for us. Just like your real father did. I'm so sorry we got too late", I said.

"It's okay. The werewolf leader and his stupid flock are going to pay for this", Sam said, full of hatred and sadness of not getting to know her real father. "But right now I'm just glad to see you, mom. I have so much I need to tell you."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on her warm forehead. Her fever was getting higher by the minute, but she remained strong and positive instead of focusing on the bad things. That was something she had gotten from her father. When I told him that I was pregnant, he kept focusing on the good things and was very happy about having a child even though he knew what she would become one day. He even shed a tear the day she was born, while my ex-husband, who thought I was pregnant with _his_ child, was at work instead of coming to the hospital and being supportive.

His excuse was that he was "really busy and had too much work to do", but the truth was that he was actually hiding at some bar and drinking. I knew this because he still smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke when he finally came to visit me the next day. He never wanted to be a father and that was probably why our relationship never worked out.

"Mom", Sam said in a worried tone. She had noticed that I had drifted off for a few minutes. I looked at her and smiled to calm her down. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Everything is going to go alright now", I said. "Just relax now and rest, kay?"

I stroke her warm cheek gently and let Elena and Stefan look out for her now. It still felt weird to me to know that Elena was Katherine's doppelganger and that her blood had to be spilled to lift the curse, but at least she wasn't alone with this faith. Sam too feared that the curse would be lifted and told me why she had cut her wrists.

_**Elena's POV:**_

"Hi there, stranger", I said teasingly to cheer the tired Sam up. It worked. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted", Sam said and coughed. I sent Stefan a worried look and he put his hand on her pale cheek to see if she was sick. She was. "My mom says I have a fever, but I just need to rest. Ho-how is Damon? I didn't scare him too much when I fled, did I?"

I shook my head, but Stefan hesitated. He knew that Damon wasn't too fond of telling how he felt or admitted that he was actually scared. "Well… you did make him worried", Stefan said. "We told him to go rest while we took care of you, but you know Damon. He's so stubborn."

Sam laughed as best as she could, but ended up coughing even worse. We did consider taking her to a hospital, but she had already been there a little over a week ago, so the police would probably get suspicious about what was really going on. But Kaia was actually a nurse and therefore we didn't need professional help.

"You should sleep", I advised Sam. She agreed and tried to get some sleep, while Stefan and I looked after her. Stefan was concerned that Jules or the werewolf leader would try to abduct one of us or her mother and force Sam help them if she wanted her friend or family alive. Therefore, we made sure that everyone was wearing wolfsbane on them. "She looks so calm when she's asleep, don't you think?"

Stefan nodded and gave me a kiss which also calmed _me_ down. Everybody needed to feel calm and relax after everything we'd been through. But we couldn't relax until Klaus was dead.


	14. Isobel

**_A/N: God, I'm going to get sooo busy tomorrow and on Thursay _ I have a Spanish and English essay I can't get myself to do! xD I'll try to see if I can make enough time to make the next two chapters :) And IF it happens that I don't have enough time, then I'll make it up to you by writing a longer chapter ;) But now I'll let you enjoy chapter 14 and please review :D_**

Chapter 14:

_**Sam's POV:**_

My fever was beginning to go away, but my family and friends' worries weren't. They looked after me every minute and hour of the day and made sure that both Elena and I were safe. But while Elena could easily go home to her family or spend some time alone with Stefan, I was only able to lie in my bed and cough. I hated being sick! And to make it even worse, then Damon had been avoiding me. Again. He really did have problems with sharing his feelings or maybe he was up to something. I had a bad feeling that he wanted revenge my abduction by killing Jules or hunting down the werewolf leader. Something was defiantly going to happen and it scared me not to know what that thing exactly was. But I just had to wait patiently and enjoy what I had in my life.

"You're worrying about Damon, aren't you?" Alaric asked.

He had carried me downstairs to the living room and placed me on the couch, so I didn't have to lie in Damon's bed and do nothing besides sleeping. Right now we were watching Dexter with my mom. She wasn't too fond of seeing blood whenever the murderer Dexter Morgan killed someone, but she knew I liked the show and wanted to make me happy.

"You're a mind reader", I said sarcastically. Of course it annoyed me that they knew whenever I was thinking or worrying about Damon. Was it really _that_ obvious? "But yeah, I am. I thought we were supposed to be honest to each other and then he won't even come visiting me. He's supposed to be my loving and caring boyfriend – not… out hunting or anything like that!"

My mom sighed and looked at her two year younger brother. They looked as if they were thinking the exact same thing, but of course _I_ couldn't read _their_ minds. I shook my head and hid myself under my covers. When I looked up again I saw Damon stand next to my feet with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. I couldn't stop myself from smiling brightly.

"You seem really annoyed by me right now so if you don't love me anymore, then I'll just have to give these roses to someone else…" Damon said teasingly and pretended to walk away.

"No!" I exclaimed and used my telekinetic powers to pull him closer to the couch. "Give me those roses, you weirdo!"

"Weirdo?" Damon laughed and shook his head. "I'm not gonna give you them now. Unless you of course say the magic words."

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, and I love you?"

Damon laughed again, but gave me a kiss on my slightly warm forehead and made me sit on his lap with his arms around me so there was enough space on the couch for him too. My mom and uncle laughed by this, but I could tell that they thought we were cute together. That was something I _was_ able to find out just by looking at how they looked at us.

"Where have you been, Damon? Are you up to something stupid, because if you are–"

"I'm _not_ up to something stupid", Damon interrupted. "I just wanted to make sure that no werewolf is able to get inside your, my or anyone else's home. And then… I stopped by Jules's home to check if she was still in town. She isn't or… well she's defiantly not staying at the motel anymore. She checked out yesterday."

"You did what?" I exclaimed so loud that it hurt Damon's ears.

Damon sent Alaric and my mom a certain look that made them nod and leave the living room for a while. He then moved away a bit so I wouldn't hurt his ears again.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I had to make sure that that bitch won't abduct you or anyone else again", he said. "That's why I brought you the roses, as an apology."

I wanted to be mad at Damon for not thinking about how dangerous it could have gotten, but I really missed him and wanted to spend some time alone with him. So I didn't continue arguing with him and kissed him on his cheek instead. He looked confused at me.

"You forgive me then?" he asked.

I nodded and kissed him on his mouth. He pulled me close to his body and let me lie down on top of me. He wanted to make sure that my mom or Alaric wouldn't see us kissing passionately on the couch. They would probably think we were about to sleep with each other, but even if I was allowed to do it, then I wouldn't because we haven't even been together for a month. It was one thing to say those three wonderful words, but another thing to lose your virginity to your first boyfriend. But Damon surely seemed to want to sleep with me and made me blush like a tomato.

"D-D-Damon…" I stuttered under my heavy breath and fast beating heart. He shifted us so I was lying underneath me and continued giving me those sweet kisses on my neck. "W-we should-shouldn't do this… not here… not now…"

Damon stopped kissing me and laughed when he saw just how red my face had gotten. I cupped his face in my hands and just looked at him for a few minutes. I wanted to remember his charming smile, his enchanting eyes, and his warm embrace.

"I can't believe you're my boyfriend", I said, blushing again but not as much as before.

Damon smiled brightly and gave me a soft kiss. "I can't believe it either sometimes…" he said.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Shh, be quiet", I hushed Sam as we snuck upstairs. Sam tried not to cough, while I carried her in my arms. "It's right in… here."

I took Sam to my bedroom and lay her on my bed before I went looking for something special to me. Not even Stefan knew I kept it in here, but Sam to know about this special something. She trusted me on the very first day we met and told me about her secrets so now I was going to tell her about mine. Well… some of them.

"Is that your diary?" Sam asked giggling, but coughed a bit.

I blushed. "It's _not_ a diary", I answered and sat down next to her on my bed. "It's my old journal from back when I was still human. The last time I've written in this was during the Civil War."

Sam's eyes widened. "You've been in the Civil War?"

I nodded, feeling proud of what I had actually done and felt like there _was_ something noble in me. I felt even better by the fact that Sam was impressed by me; because it meant a lot that she found the good things in me. She loved both my human side and vampire side.

"How was it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Well… I was scared at first and felt bad for my friends who died, but I tried to stay strong and fought like there was no tomorrow. But then… then I began thinking and reconsidered how dedicated I actually were to help the Confederacy. So I went back home and prepared myself of getting scolded by my dear father", I answered.

Sam looked at me with her beautiful, but worried emerald-green eyes and sighed weakly. She knew I had a hard time opening up, but the more I did it the more she seemed to feel proud of me and I missed feeling appreciated. My father certainly didn't appreciate anything I did.

"What do you think would have happened if we met each other in 1864? Would you still fall in love with me?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know. Surely Katherine would have been pissed about it and maybe tried to kill her to get me and Stefan all to herself. But I might still fall in love with her and her personality. It was a hard question, one I wasn't quite sure of what to answer.

"I think I would fall head over heels for you", she said and smiled sweetly. "And I would try my hardest to get your attention no matter how much Katherine controlled you."

I laughed and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Yeah, probably… Or I would fall in love with you and you would play hard to get", I teased.

We ended up talking about my childhood and rebellious teenage years for hours and had a look in my old journal. It was weird how different I had gotten through the last hundreds of years, but kindda entertaining too. Especially, when Sam found a page where I had written about _my_ first time and began to blush radically. She still felt uncomfortable when it came to sex, but it wasn't her fault. She had never felt how it felt to love someone besides her family and friends, and so kind-hearted. But after a while of reminding myself of my past and spending some time with Sam, I knew that this moment wasn't going to last very long. Klaus was still out there, the werewolf leader wanted us dead, and poor Sam was caught in the middle of everything that was going on.

_**Kaia's POV:**_

"Should we worry about what they are doing upstairs?" Alaric asked giggling.

I laughed, but shook my head. I was confident that they wouldn't break their promise to Elijah of taking away her powers by Damon taking her virginity. We didn't know for sure if her powers would be stripped away if she lost the "pure" and "untouched" in her, but we didn't want to take the risk either by letting Damon get his will.

"Sam is too shy to let him do such thing", I said. "But I am worried whether Klaus is going to make a move soon or not."

Alaric sighed. "I know. We're all worried about him, but I don't think he is coming personally to get her."

I was thinking the exact same thing. Klaus might be the oldest vampire alive, but after all of those years in hiding he had gotten very paranoid and didn't trust anybody besides his closest allies. But he didn't trust them or me enough to tell everything he had planned. He especially didn't trust humans and the only thing that had kept me alive for the last couple of years was the fact that I was Sam's mother and Raphael's former girlfriend. Though, he liked to sleep with me for superficial reasons and used to tell me how much he adored my emerald-green eyes.

"Kaia, about what I said to you the day you took off with Raphael…" Alaric began hesitantly and distracted me from my worries.

"It's okay", I said calmly. "I knew you were just confused and sad. But I hope you can forgive me and don't hate me for being in love with a vampire like my daughter."

Alaric laughed and gave me a hug. I could tell that Sam wasn't the only one who had missed me. But when my dear little brother Rick hugged me he also reminded me of someone who might were able to help us. Isobel. I hadn't spoken with her before, but I remembered Elijah telling me that my brother had gotten married to a woman who _wanted_ to become a vampire. I also knew that Damon was the one who turned her, but I wasn't going to tell Sam that.

"Rick, I have an idea", I said. "Call me crazy, but I think that Isobel might be able to help us. After all… She _is _an expert researcher and owes Katherine a favor."


	15. Death Is Nothing But A Dream

_**A/N: My head feels like it's ready to explode! I've been so freakin' busy today _ I almost didn't have time to write the 15th chapter, because the "E" on my keyboard actually fell off and then it took me 4-5 hours to get it back on again after the key "D" also accidentally fell off. What a day! -.-' Anyway... I hope you like it and please review :D**_

Chapter 15:

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Damon, people are staring!" Sam said shyly just because I wanted to give her a passionate kiss goodbye before she went to her class.

"Just ignore them", I said and continued kissing her on her neck. Sam's heart was beating faster and faster by the minute, but I liked it. It reminded me of that Sam's was really my girlfriend and not just a daydream. "Why are you being so shy? Won't you kiss your boyfriend in public?"

Sam looked at me and blushed as usual. She had learned how to control her weaker powers and the powers which were connected to heremotions so it couldn't be that that worried her.

"We could also just skip school and go home to me", I said temptingly. "Or maybe go for a walk in the park or something other cheesy thing to do…"

Sam actually considered skipping school and the more I gave her those tempting kisses, the more she gave in to the idea. She chose to skip school, but _only_ today and we _had_ to do something romantic, but I didn't care. I just wanted to spend some time with her and forget all of my worries without drinking any alcohol at all. There were other ways to forget your worries and Sam was one of them. As a "thank you" for saving her, Sam let me take her home to the Boarding House and trusted me to be a gentleman now that her mother and Alaric weren't here.

"I know what we can use our time with", I said with my arms around her, stroking her cheek gently. "Let's practice those non-existent dance moves you've got!"

"What? No! I'll just step on your toes again…" Sam exclaimed, but I put my index finger on her lips and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead to calm her down. "Fine, then. But I want to choose what song we have to dance to!"

Sam hurried over to the stereo, looking through my collection of CDs, old vinyl records, and even tape recordings, and found one of my favorite CDs. She took the disk out and put it in the stereo, and then turned to me with a bright and teasing smile on her lips.

"Enjoy The Silence by Anberlin", she said. "I love this song. What do you think?"

I laughed, remembering the time when I took Vickie Donovan to my home and danced to the very same song, but under the influence of alcohol and pure boredom. I shook the thought of how I broke her neck and turned her into a vampire, and just danced with Sam. She still stepped on my toes when we danced together, but her dance moves had gotten better and sexier.

"_Words like violence/Break the silence/Come crashing in/Into my little world. Painful to me/Pierce right through me/can't you understand/Oh my little girl. All I ever wanted/All I ever needed/is here in my arms/Words are very unnecessary/they can only do harm…_"

"Why do I get the feeling that you've danced with girls in your home before?" Sam asked giggling.

I twirled her around and pulled her close to me and felt her hands unbutton my black shirt. She touched my abs, my muscles, and enjoyed every inch of me while we were still together and happy. That was what I liked about Sam. She didn't take anything for granted and was literally capable of enjoying the silence – something I had never been able to handle. And for that, I kissed her passionately and made her forget everything than me.

"_Vows are spoken/to be broken/Feelings are intense/Words are trivial. Pleasures remain/so does the pain/Words are meaningless/and forgettable. All I ever wanted/All I ever needed/is here in my arms/Words are very unnecessary/they can only do harm. All I ever wanted/All I ever needed/is here in my arms/Words are very unnecessary/they can only do harm._"

We couldn't stop it from happening this time. I couldn't stop myself from undressing Sam; kissing ever part of her body, taking her upstairs to my bedroom in only two seconds, and do what I did best. I got a look of that scarred, but beautiful body of hers before I joined her under the sheets – ready to do something stupid, but not something I would regret. I was about to make love to a young woman named Sam.

_**Sam's POV:**_

How could something so good feel so wrong? How could I just let Damon into my heart like that? I asked him about that just before he got the chance to take the last pure thing inside me away from me and it stopped him from doing so. Damon looked at me with curious eyes and wondered too why we were doing this right now and here when we had been forbidden to do this. And then it hit me like a lightning from the sky.

We were scared.

We feared that we weren't going to get this chance again some other day or even tonight. We didn't know what was going to happen with us and that was what scared us the most.

"Sam, I–"Damon said, but was cut off by the doorbell. He sighed and wondered whether he should ignore whoever had come or leave this topic for now. "We'll talk about this later, lovely. Okay?"

I nodded and gave him a sweet kiss before Damon quickly took his clothes on and disappeared to downstairs faster than I could even blink. I sighed too and began looking for my clothes on Damon's bedroom floor, the hallway floor, and even on the staircase. I couldn't believe I almost slept with Damon, but somehow it kindda felt nice to not to think all the time. Especially, when Damon had such a smoking hot body… I began blushing and laughed of myself for remembering this, but I got downstairs – with my clothes on – and saw Damon talk to a familiar woman.

"Damon? Who is it?" I asked, while walking towards the entrance.

Damon turned his attention to me and so did the woman. I wasn't quite sure why, but the woman reminded me of Elena for some reason. Though, this woman seemed cold-hearted and she gave me the same weird vibe I got from Damon, which meant she was a vampire. But Damon didn't try to protect the woman and she couldn't get inside either, because she hadn't been invited in.

"You must be Sam", she said. "I'm Isobel."

Isobel? As in Elena's mother Isobel? I had been told by Elena that her birth mother was Alaric's ex-wife, but I didn't know she was a vampire. What was she doing here? And how did she know about me?

"Again, Isobel. _What_ are you doing here?" Damon asked angrily.

"Don't worry, Damon. I'm only here to share my knowledge about Sam's destiny as her dear mother told me to do", Isobel answered teasingly. "As you already know, then I _am_ an expert researcher."

"What do you know?" I asked worriedly.

Isobel looked at me for a moment and seemed to wonder about something. She didn't say what it was, but I tried to sense it instead. She was thinking about whether to tell the truth or lie and hope that Katherine wouldn't find out what she had done.

"Please, Isobel. We need answers", I begged her.

"Fine", she said and sighed. "Take this. It will tell you everything you need to know right now."

Isobel gave me an old book and left soon after. Damon took the book from me to see what it said and I saw how his eyes widened when he saw who the book belonged to. My father, Raphael. The man I never got the chance to meet and the one who made my mom pregnant. I sighed and went in to the living room, trying to forget that my father was dead.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Damon asked worriedly and hurried to me.

He had something in his left hand. An old picture. I couldn't see who was on it, but on the backside someone had written "_To my beloved little Sammy_". Damon saw what I was looking at and handed me the picture. He wanted me to see whatever or whoever was on it. It was… my parents. My mom was lying in a hospital bed, looking tired but happy, while I was lying in her embrace, sleeping and looking so innocent and pure. Next to my mom wasn't my stepfather, but a young man in his early twenties with wavy jet-black hair and dark-brown eyes. He looked so familiar and yet I knew I had never met him.

"You do look a bit like your father, don't you think?" Damon asked.

I nodded and tried to keep my tears inside. I didn't want to cry again, but I felt so… overwhelmed by seeing my father for the first time. A part of me wanted to make my father come alive, just for a minute. I wanted to talk with him, tell him I loved him, and maybe get a hug.

"I think he made this for you in case he would…" Damon stopped before he said _died_ and sighed heavily. "You want me to look it through or…?"

I shook my head and took the book back. I wanted to read it myself and see if my dad had written anything important just for me like "I love you" or "I wish we would meet some day". On the last couple of pages my dad had written:

"_Dear Sammy, my little princess. I can't believe how much I ended up loving you even though I knew we were never going to meet each other alive. The day you were born and you let out your first life-proving scream I remembered going completely blank. I didn't know what to say or do, but you did. You looked at me with your beautiful little eyes and already then I knew I would end up being proud of everything you've achieved the last 17 years. I came to every single school show, sitting in the back where you couldn't see me, and feeling so blessed to be your father. There were times where you were down, but I always knew you were much stronger than Death and couldn't leave the world you were meant to protect behind. My only advice to you as a father is to believe in yourself and your powers no matter what, and always remember that your mother and I love you more than everything in this world. So please remember this. Death is nothing but a dream… Love, hugs, and kisses from your father, Raphael. P.S. Tell Damon that he has my blessing to love you as much as he wants…_"

This time I cried. I was so happy to find out that my dad had been looking after me. Damon put his arms around me and dried away my tears. He looked more worried than happy like I was, because he didn't know why I was crying this time. I knew I cried a lot, but before I came to Mystic Falls and was involved in all of this, I _never_ always ignored the pain and only cried when I cut myself. Now I didn't feel empty anymore, but _alive _and so in love with Damon.

"Are you alright?" Damon asked and kissed me softly on my cheek to cheer me up.

He pushed a stray of hair behind my ear, stroked by cheek gently with his warm fingers, and looked me in my eyes with a worried expression in his face. I shook my head and gave him a kiss.

"I'm fine", I said. "My dad wrote that you have his blessings to love me as much as you want."

Damon smiled and pulled me closer to his body. He leaned down to my lips, with his hand buried in my long hair, and kissed me longer and more softly this time.


	16. The Jealous Type

**_A/N: Yay, now I've finished chapter 16! I hope you like it and please review! :D Now I'm gonna watch some Winx Club... xD_**

Chapter 16:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I understand why you cried", Elena said after reading the last page in the book. She looked at me with worried eyes and sighed. "Did you find anything else in the book?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket and checked who it was. Of course it was Damon. He couldn't leave me alone for five seconds and texted me every hour to check if I was okay or expressed his love to me. He had currently gone to my dad's home with Stefan and Elijah to look for other important books we might need later on.

"What did he write this time?" Elena asked curiously.

"That he misses me. And he told me say hi to you from Stefan", I answered, while writing back that I missed him too and that Elena wanted me to say hi to Stefan. "But as for your question before, then yes. I found a section about how I use some of my stronger powers. My dad wrote that I should remember to meditate every day to balance my emotions."

"It makes sense, but what about that almost-moment you experienced yesterday. Did you and Damon ever talk about that?"

I blushed. It was embarrassing for me to talk with anybody about _that_. "I…" I sighed. "No, we didn't get to talk about it, because your mother came and then I had to look through the book. Do you think he's… you know, disappointed, because I stopped him?"

"Well… Damon is used to get his will when it comes to, you know what, but I don't think he loves it more than he loves you." Elena smiled and tried to cheer me up.

"I really hope you're right, but–"

"Elena! Sam! Alaric, Kaia, and I are going out for a while. We'll be back in three hours or so!" Jenna yelled from downstairs.

We were all alone in her home now and had to make sure that we were safe. Klaus could try to abduct the both of us at any time and now that Damon, Stefan, and Elijah weren't here then we didn't feel quite as safe as we used to.

"We could go to the Mystic Grill?" Elena suggested.

I nodded and we took to the Grill, feeling a bit paranoid of what would happen and ready to fight off whatever or whoever who wanted to harm us. We played pool, tried to have fun, and forget our worries. It was hard to have fun when we knew that we were in danger, but it was better than locking ourselves up in Elena's or my home and wait for the vampire or werewolf to come.

_**- What's up, love? - **_Damon wrote after only one hour.

_**- Feelin' paranoid, that's what's up! -**_ I answered.

_**- Why? -**_

I sighed, looking over at Elena at the bar – getting us a new bottle of soda, and wondered whether I should tell him about my worries or not. I didn't want him to worry about me all the time.

_**- I'm just worried 'bout u… U okay? - **_I wrote.

_**- No need to worry, love. I'm fine and so are Stef and Eli - **_he wrote.

Of course _they_ were fine! They were vampires for God sake! Elena and I were just humans with a predicted destiny. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to calm myself down and when I opened my eyes again I saw Tyler. He was smirking flirtatious.

"Why so sad? Did Damon and you break up?" he asked worried, but in a fake way.

"No", I answered, annoyed by his presence. He just couldn't take no for an answer. "And I'm not sad. I'm just worried for Damon."

"Worried? Oh… Where is he?"

"Out on a guy trip." Tyler smiled weakly by this.

"And that's why _we_ are out on a _girl_ trip", Elena said to rescue me from him. She gave me my soda and took a seat at our table. Luckily, Tyler left and didn't come back. "Why does he keep flirting with you?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he has a grudge against Damon", I said. "I don't know and I really don't care."

_**Damon's POV:**_

"I think something is going on at home", I said on our way back.

Elijah was driving his old mustang; I was in the passenger seat, and Stefan was in the backseat. "Then call them", Elijah said with no emotion in his face, eyes only on the road.

I took out my cell phone, dialed Sam's number, and waited for her to answer. She did answer, but she wasn't at home. She was at the Grill and I could hear that Tyler was trying to make his move now that I wasn't there with her. I growled silently, pissed off that I couldn't scare him away.

"_Hello?_" Sam said, but seemed annoyed by something or _someone_.

"Hi, it's me. How are you doing? We're on our way back", I said.

"_I'm fine. Elena and I are at the Grill. My mom, Alaric, and Jenna went out so… we wanted to have a little fun. Did you guys find what you were looking for?_" Sam said.

I didn't know why I felt this way, but I felt jealous and wanted to get to the Grill as fast as I could and punch Tyler in his face.

"_Damon? Are you there?_" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I… We did find what we were looking for. Sort of", I answered and could see that we were almost home. I could surprise Sam and check if she was flirting with Tyler too… "We'll probably be back in about half an hour."

Stefan glared at me, because he knew what I was up to. I just said goodbye and hang up, ignoring the way Stefan looked at me with his judging eyes.

"Jealous?" Elijah said, smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"I'm not jealous", I lied even though I was.

"If you say so…" Stefan said teasingly.

I glared at the both of them and snorted. Of course I didn't want Sam to be around other guys and especially not Tyler Lockwood! He was and would always be a little prick and he didn't deserve Sam's love. So when we came back to Mystic Falls I hurried to the Mystic Grill and saw that I was right about surprising them. Tyler was flirting A LOT with MY girlfriend, while Elena was probably in the restroom. Sam seemed to be uncomfortable by this and needed my help. I hurried to her and gave Tyler a poisonous glare that made him take a step back.

"Damon? Didn't you say you would be home in half an hour?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes, but I ran the last few miles, because I couldn't wait to see you", I whispered in her ear, because Tyler still didn't know I was a vampire. "Where's Elena?"

Sam nodded towards the restroom and blushed. Maybe she knew why I was really here. Of course she knew. She could sense it. I didn't say anything, but just gave her a long kiss when she looked at me with a worried expression in her face, until Tyler had gone away.

"I didn't think you were the jealous type…" Sam said and smirked too like a Cheshire cat.

"I am not jealous. I'm pissed off", I said. "No guy is going to flirt with my girlfriend and especially not a werewolf."

Sam laughed and put her arms around me. She snug close to me, looked me in my eyes, and had to stand on the tip of her toes to reach my lips. I always found it so adorable and now that I had seen her body, I couldn't stop imagining her… well, naked.

_**Klaus's POV:**_

"So she's with Elijah?" I asked calmly.

The vampire nodded and handed me the pictures of them, kissing and smiling and taking care of Sam. I had a feeling something like this might happen, but I was prepared to show what would happen when someone was disloyal to me like Elijah was. Of course I knew what he was up to. I could smell the scent of fear all over him. He had probably been talking with Kaia about this for a while. They thought that they could turn little Sammy against me and make her kill me just like that, as if I was a worthless, weak, and pathetic human like her and her family.

"Do you want me to kill her?" the vampire asked.

I shook my head. I had other things planned for her. I wanted her to suffer both psychologically and physically. I had to hit her where it would hurt the most and inflict pain not only on her, but also the ones she loved.

"I want you to give this to little Sammy", I said and gave the vampire a letter with Sam's name written on the envelope. "Make sure that no_ one_ sees you and if you get caught, then do me a favor and stake yourself. Understand?"

The vampire nodded and left my home. I went in to my big living room, poured up a glass of royal blood from mentally ill King Christian VII of Denmark. I preferred royal blood just like aristocrats preferred the finest caviar with their dinner. Especially, blood from pure girls tasted good so I wouldn't mind tasting Sam's delicious blood when I had finished using her to lift the curse. I could keep her as my toy and feed off her as much as I wanted. And of course I had to remember Elena's blood too if I didn't spill too much of it on the moonstone even though I knew she was defiantly not a virgin.

"Charlotte, would you please play something for me? Perhaps Bach this time?" I asked the young woman in the living room.

She nodded, took out her violin, and began playing in the most calming way. I looked at her; on her beautiful porcelain white skin, on her reddish and bruised neck under her long platinum blond hair, and on those stunning green eyes of her. She was only 21 years old and had played the violin since she was 7 years old. I loved her elegance and the way she played the violin. She might be under my compulsion, but she still played like a professional and with so much passion inside her.

Kaia used to play the piano for me and besides her emerald-green eyes, I simply adored the way her fingers moved on the piano's keys. I also loved her elegance, grace, and passion, but I hated whenever she would sit and worry about her daughter. I wondered what talent Sam possessed. Was she a pianist like her mother? Or was she a violinist like Charlotte?

"I can't wait to meet you, Sam…" I said and smirked devilishly.


	17. Everything And Everyone

**_A/N: Hi guys! Here's chapter 17.. I hope you like it, please review, and have a nice weekend! :D I'm gonna sit now and wait patiently for the new episode of Vampire Diaries to air! xD_**

Chapter 17:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Remind me of why we're doing this", Damon said, as we were driving on the road, on our way to the Lockwood estate.

"Because we have to keep an eye on Tyler too", Stefan said, sitting on the passenger seat, while I was sitting in the backseat with Elena. "Also, Jules might come. And we defiantly want to keep an eye on her."

Damon looked at me in the rearview mirror and sighed weakly. He only came because of me and I only came because of my friends. I enjoyed going to parties some times, but I didn't really want to come to Tyler's party and especially not when he kept flirting with me. But hopefully Tyler wouldn't keep bothering me now that I had taken Damon with me.

I was hoping on a completely normal day with Damon and – if we had time to do it – I wanted to talk with him about our almost-moment. It had been almost a week since it happened and I knew that Damon wouldn't just be craving for blood. After all, he _was_ a man and men had needs.

"And why couldn't you two just keep an eye on her? Why drag Sam and me along?" Damon asked, still annoyed by the situation.

Stefan sighed and looked at me for a moment. He knew he couldn't convince Damon to stay, but I could. I just had to say the word and then he wouldn't complain.

"Would you please just help them? Pretty please?" I asked and smiled.

Of course Damon couldn't say no to my puppy eyes and cute smile so he just frowned and kept on driving. When we came to the Lockwood estate and was met by Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie, Elena and I went inside to dance a bit with the other girls, while Damon and Stefan scanned the party for any suspicious or familiar vampires or werewolves.

We still hadn't heard anything from Jules and Elijah hadn't come up with a good enough plan to how we could easily kill Klaus. My mom on the other hand, had a hard time _contacting_ Klaus and it made her think that Klaus knew she was betraying him just like Elijah was.

"Hey, isn't that Jules?" Caroline asked while we were dancing and nodded towards Jules and a unfamiliar guy (probably another werewolf) were talking together.

Sadly, Jules noticed me too and just smirked as if she wasn't afraid of being near me after what she had done. Something was going to happen. I could feel it. I took out my cell phone and quickly sent a text message to Damon and Stefan about Jules's whereabouts. Damon and Stefan hurried inside to the living room, but when they tried to look for Jules she wasn't there.

"Are you okay, Sam?" Damon asked worriedly.

I nodded. "I have a bad feeling that something big is going to happen", I said worriedly. "Maybe we should go home?"

The others nodded too and we headed for the parking lot after partying for only 1½ hour. Unfortunately, I forgot my jacket so I told the others to wait for me in the parking lot and hurried inside again. There was no need to worry for me, because the whole estate was filled with almost every student from the school over 16 years of age.

I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on, but before I went back to the parking lot I checked to see if Jules was anywhere ne ar. A part of me wanted revenge for my abduction, but I knew that now wasn't the time for revenge. Therefore I hurried outside again, only to be stopped by Tyler halfway to the parking lot.

"Hi Sam", he said with a bright smile on his lips. He had that look on his face again that told me that he still wanted me. Maybe my blood was luring werewolves too? "You're leaving already?"

I nodded. "I have some things to do, but… happy birthday and it's a really nice party you've put together", I said friendly and tried to walk past him, but he stopped me again.

"Wait, there's something I want to tell you…" He sighed and tried to gather his nerves to say whatever he wanted to say. "I'm sorry that I kept hitting on you when you're with Damon and all, but… I-I think I'm in love with you and I think you deserve a guy that won't flirt with other girls or be an alcoholic like Damon. He's no good for you, Sam. I'm telling you the truth!"

That's just… _great_. Tyler was clearly under the influence of my blood even though he hadn't tasted it or maybe he was just drunk. I couldn't tell, but I really didn't have time for this. I had to go home before something bad would happen and keep everyone safe.

"I've had enough with this", Damon suddenly said and punched Tyler right in his face. "Stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, you little prick!"

I tried to pull Damon back to his car with me, but Tyler pushed me away and planted his fist in Damon's face. Before I could even manage to stop them they had gotten into a fight and I was worried that one of them might die. They were both very strong and supernatural beings and most of all – they were stubborn.

"Damon, stop!" Stefan yelled and tried to get his brother to stop, but was pushed away too.

I tried to use my telekinetic powers, but they just jumped on each other again. "Please stop!" I yelled, hoping that Damon would listen to me.

He didn't. He kept fighting with Tyler and began to draw some attention. People were beginning to gather in a circle around the two fighting men and some of them tried to pull them away from each other. But while they were all focused on fighting, Jules and her friend took the opportunity to drag me away from the crowd. I fought back and burned their skin, until they let go of me. I took this opportunity to run away and called Stefan to get his help instead.

_**Damon's POV:**_

Four grown men pulled me away from Tyler and three guys from Tyler's football team dragged him inside again. I was pissed that this annoying werewolf declared his love to my girlfriend and– Wait a minute… Where was Sam? Did I hurt her while fighting with Tyler? I looked around and saw that Stefan and Elena were hurrying after Jules and another werewolf, and they were all heading for the woods. Sam! I hurried after them as fast as I could and began looking for her. I could smell her nearby, probably hiding from Jules, and prepared myself for another fight.

"Sam!" Elena yelled nearby.

"Sam, where are you?" Stefan yelled.

I got to the old lake and noticed two purplish lights in the dark, running behind a tree and hiding. It was Sam. I hurried to get her, but Jules and her friend beat me to it and knocked me into the lake. They were armed with stakes and knives, and it didn't take a genius to guess that they wanted to kill Sam. If she died then they wouldn't have to worry about the vampires getting their will and the vampires had to wait for another 100 years!

I couldn't let it happen. I wasn't going to lose the girl I loved more than life and therefore I hurried to them and got in between them just as Jules was about to stab her with a knife. I felt the excruciating pain in my heart and it wasn't because my heart had been broken. It was because the knife had hit my heart when I got in the way. I'd felt this pain before a long time ago, but this… this was much worse.

I fell to my knees and then I hit the ground and all I could hear was the sound of Sam screaming and crying, begging me to hold on. She pulled out the knife in my chest and pressed her hands on the bleeding wound. I didn't sense much and couldn't comprehend what was happening. I just saw Sam take the bloody knife, cut her wrist, and forcing me to drink her blood. She was trying desperately to save me even though I knew it was too late. I was slipping into unconsciousness.

"Damon, drink! Drink it, please! Please, just–"I could hear her say before she broke down and began crying on my chest. "Please… Please don't… don't leave me… I love you so much… I… love you more than _everything_ and _everyone_!"

Something changed. I didn't know what it was, but I could feel my heart beating loudly. I tried opening my eyes, but they felt so heaving and my body felt so weak. So I just lay there and waited patiently for _something_ to happen. Was this how it felt for vampires to die? It felt… weird. It was almost as if I was floating on a cloud and it also felt like Sam was lying in my arms, holding me tightly to her body. I couldn't hear her cry anymore, but I felt her heartbeat or else it was mine. I wasn't sure. If it was both of our hearts then it would mean that they were beating in perfect harmony.

Maybe our love had excelled to something much greater than just _loving_ each other?

"_When your tears are spent on your last pretense/And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense/When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles/And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while. If your heart wears thin I will hold you up/And I will hide you when it gets too much/I'll be right beside you/I'll be right beside you…_"

The voice. I knew this voice. It was Sam's beautiful voice singing _Beside You _by Marianas Trench – one of her favorite bands. I tried opening my eyes again and this time it worked. My sight was blurred and my body was sore everywhere, but I was alive. At least that was what I thought I was. I turned my head to my side and saw a familiar face, looking me right into my eyes with tears in hers. She pulled herself closer to me and stroked my cheek gently with her soft fingers.

"I thought I'd lost you", she whispered and gave me a soft kiss. I didn't say anything, because I was too confused and too tired to understand what had happened. "You were dead for a few minutes, but I… I…"

"Wh-what have yo-you d-done?" I asked with my raspy and weak voice.

Sam bit her lip and looked away. She had done something horrible. I didn't know what it was, but whatever it was then she knew I wouldn't approve her of doing it. Sam sat up and looked at me for a while. She didn't say anything at all but just looked at me. And that was when I saw it. She had bandages around her wrists and looked so pale.

"Wh-at d-did y-you do?" I stuttered worriedly.

"She gave you the half of her life-force", Elijah said, standing in the doorway. "Now you two are connected. If you die, she dies. But if you keep living, then she'll too."

What? Why? How? I looked questioning at Sam, but she too was too weak to answer. She looked just like when I almost killed her on our first date. I pulled her gently back into my arms, held her close to my body. Our hearts were still beating in perfect harmony.

"I'll leave you rest now. But be careful. We only managed to wound Jules, but she _will_ try again. You can't let her hurt any of you", Elijah said and left.

I looked Sam in her eyes and could feel how worried she had been. I could _feel_ her feelings and she could probably also feel mine. Right now _I_ was mad. I was mad that she had done such a thing and almost died doing it, but then again – I did the same thing!

"You hate me for doing this?" Sam asked with her tired voice.

"N-no", I answered. "I… I j-just don't wa-nt you t-to die."

Sam kissed me softly on my chin and tried to smile even though she was just as sore as I was. She wanted me to feel better and she surely managed to do just that. But Elijah was right. We had to be more careful now and make sure that Jules didn't hear a thing about what exactly happened.


	18. Trouble In Paradise

**_A/N: Hi guys, I hope you had a nice weekend. I didn't, because my teachers just looove to give us a lot of homework, but here's the 18th chapter. I hope you like it and please review :D I want to announce something else too... I've published another fanfic named "Born In Blood" (a Dexter fanfic) and I hope you'll check it out and review. But because I'm so busy lately then I don't have time to update "Born In Blood" everyday. Though, I WILL update it about every second day, starting from today and still have my weekend break. So... "The Oracle" is not affected by this, but "Born In Blood" gets updated on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays :) I hope I didn't confuse you... and again. Enjoy :D xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 18:

_**Sam's POV:**_

Newly made black coffee, toasted bread, bacon and egg, a glass of blood on the side… That lucky idiot! I wished I was still on bed rest and was served a good meal three times a day. Of course I understood that Damon was still sore and tired after losing so much blood and being stabbed in the heart, but after a whole week of bed-resting, it felt as if he was just being lazy and enjoying being serviced by me. But it _was_ a special day today.

Today I was our one month anniversary and I wanted to make this day perfect. I couldn't believe that one month ago I met Damon for the very first time and fell in love with him. So many things had happened and I knew it was just the beginning of something that might turn out good or bad. Whatever might happen then I hoped that it wouldn't break Damon and me apart. We shared something very beautiful and–

"So you feel like I'm lazy, huh?" a voice interrupted and I felt two familiar arms around my waist.

I turned around and looked at Damon, only wearing black boxers and bandages around his smooth chest. I began blushing and bit my lip nervously. The sight of him still made me so shy and nervous, but Damon didn't mind. He never did.

"Maybe a little", I said, trying to keep my eyes on his. "And stop peeping on my emotions. You know there's an off button so use it!"

Damon laughed and shook his head. "I want to feel what you're feeling, because then I know when you want me. Like now for example…"

He tried to kiss me so I ducked and hurried upstairs with Damon right behind me. He was running with his normal speed, but caught me anyway and pinned me to the wall. Always spontaneous and getting what he wanted… I liked that about him. He wasn't going to give up easily with me no matter what happened.

"Sam, I'm not pushing you to anything you don't want. And now what you're immortal just like me, then we have a lot of time to make sweet, passionate–"

I covered his mouth with my hand and stopped him from teasing me any further. I felt uncomfortable and pressured and… and I didn't want to think about what was going to happen. I wanted to enjoy the present and forget my worries.

"I mean it, Sam. I know I like to tease you, but…" Damon frowned, trying to find the right words. He never was that good at showing his emotions. "I can wait. Really. It's no big deal. I… love you too much to force you to something that I know is making you uneasy."

I smiled and couldn't feel happier about being with him. I got up on my toes, pressed my lips against his, and put my arms around him. Our kisses felt more intense, more… overwhelming, and more fantastic now. I could feel that Damon loved me with all of his heart and so did I. But sometimes I feared that this happiness would be taken away from me. I could just feel that Damon's near-death experience wasn't the only thing we had to go through and it scared me.

"You're worrying too much", Damon whispered in my ear and looked at me with his wonderful eyes. "Stop thinking for a moment and just… seize the day – with me, of course."

I giggled and kissed him again. Damon sure didn't have any problems with living in the moment, but he was right. I had to try living in the moment and the best way to that was to have fun with my boyfriend on our anniversary day. Did Damon even remember what day it was?

"How are you feeling anyway? Still sore?" I asked worriedly.

Damon nodded. "I'm _so_ exhausted right now! Be a sweetheart and get me some breakfast, will you?" he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and hit him right on his wound, because he deserved it. He had gotten lazy and used to being serviced, but I fetched his breakfast and went back upstairs to his bedroom. I was ready to see him lying in his bed and maybe asking me to feed him like the second day he was bed-resting. But when I came inside his bedroom I saw something entirely different than I expected. I saw dozens of red and black roses, a gift wrapped in beautiful paper on the bed, and Damon… well, Damon was taking a bath. I was afraid that he had forgotten our anniversary, but I was clearly wrong. That sneaky, lazy, seductive, wonderful… Oh, forget it. I can't be mad at him!

I took the gift, sat down on Damon's bed, and began unwrap it. Was it jewelry? Something he had made with his own hands? Or… I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and opened it. I was completely amazed by what I saw. It was a stunning silver ring with a beautiful emerald. I turned my head to the bathroom and saw a smiling Damon standing in the doorway.

"You like it?" Damon asked.

I nodded and tried not to cry this time. I couldn't understand how Damon could give me a really expensive gift when my gift wasn't that expensive.

"It belonged to my mother", he said and sat down next to me, all warm and wet from the shower. "She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

I gasped. Was he proposing to me? Or was it just a symbol of how much he loved me? Of course I wanted to marry Damon, but not before I turned at least 18 or 19.

"I'm not getting down on my knee if it's _that_ you're worrying about. I just want you to have it, because I love you very much and want to spend every minute of my life with you right now. After all… we are connected, aren't we?" Damon said. "It's almost as if we're already married, but just without the big fairytale wedding you always wanted."

"I don't want a fairytale wedding…" I muttered, but Damon still laughed.

_**? POV:**_

Look at them, smiling, cuddling, kissing… No wonder Klaus was worried. His plan to make her fall in love with me was ruined, but that didn't mean that I couldn't make some trouble in Paradise. I could easily leave the letter Klaus gave me and then… maybe make Damon Salvatore jealous or mad. Klaus would defiantly be proud of me for doing so. I nodded to myself, jumped down from the tree, looking for another way to get into the vampire secured house. Apparently, only certain vampires could get in, but maybe I could compel someone to get it inside?

The neighbor girl, who had just left her house to take her dog for a walk, caught my attention. I approached her calmly, but that annoying dog of her began growling. I hissed at it, showing it my fangs when the girl wasn't looking, and then turned to her with a smile.

"Hi there", I said friendly and looked her right into her eyes, getting her under my compulsion. "Would you mind sneaking inside that house and put this letter in _this _bedroom?"

I pointed towards the bedroom on the second floor, the one near the tree I was sitting in. The girl nodded automatically and just left her dog out here. She took the backdoor inside and while she did that I went back to the Salvatore Boarding House and spied on the happy couple. They were beginning to kiss with a lot of tongue now and getting aroused. I took a big stone and threw it on Damon's window.

They stopped kissing and Damon hurried over to the window, seeing nothing but darkness. He told Sam to arm herself with weapons and went outside to look for whoever did broke his window. I knew I couldn't get inside, but I could still ruin their precious one month anniversary.

"Who's there?" he asked, listening carefully to my every move and heartbeat.

I threw another stone so he would be off guard for a moment and was prepared to hurt him when I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and throw me right into a tree, getting Damon's attention and leading him right to me. I turned around and saw his annoying little brother Stefan. But Elena was also here to my luck. I tried running towards her, but was quickly tackled by Damon.

I pulled out a vervain bomb and threw it on Damon. I tackled Stefan, running towards Elena, ready to take her with me as a safety precaution. But Sam wasn't giving up either and lifted her hand. She used her telepathic powers to pull me close and burned my face with her hands. I slapped her so hard that she fell and broke her lip, smelling the sweet scent of her addictive blood. I couldn't stop myself from having just one taste of it, but Damon could. He knocked me down and unconscious with something hard – probably with a branch.

"I'm gonna kill you for hurting my girlfriend!" Damon hissed angrily and took a stake from Sam, ready to attack.

Though, Stefan stopped him and said: "He might be working for Klaus. Take him inside."

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Are you alright, Sam?" Elena asked worriedly, sitting with her on the couch in our living room.

"Yeah, I'm… fine, I think", Sam answered and looked at me with sad eyes. I could feel that she was scared, worried, anxious, and wanted my comfort. "What are you going to do with him?"

"Something very bad", I said honestly. "You two better go upstairs. Or better: go home."

Sam nodded understandingly, hugged me tightly, and whispered that she loved me before she and Elena drove home to her place. As soon as they had left I turned my head to the tied-up vampire at the fireplace and began warming up the fire poker. Last time I did this I was torturing Mason Lockwood, but this time I wasn't just after information. I was pissed and the only one who stopped me from killing him was Stefan. Nobody hit my girlfriend!

"Damon _remember_, we need the information first", Stefan reminded me. He woke the 25-year-old-looking vampire up with a splash of water. "Who are you working for?"

Stefan really failed at being the bad cop so I stuck the fire poker into the vampire's stomach and watched as he cried in pain. But the pain wasn't over yet. I had smeared another fire poker with vervain and stuck it into the fresh wound in his stomach. He screamed loudly this time.

"And that's only for hitting my girlfriend..." I hissed angrily. "Now tell us: _who_ are you working for?"

The vampire didn't say anything, but tried to escape and of course he couldn't. Elena had tied him with ropes – soaked in vervain – so he had been weakened and the vervain was beginning to touch his skin underneath his clothes.

"Oh, how rude of me! You must be hungry!" I teased and took my gloves on so I could safely force the vervain plant in his mouth. He screamed again and was coughing up blood. "We keep on doing this if you want. Or you can tell us what you know and then maybe we'll let you go."

"I'm not- I'm not telling anything! I would rather die than be disloyal!" he yelled angrily, trying to intimidate us with his fangs.

I rolled my eyes and stuck the burning hot fire poker in his chest. He screamed again and coughed more blood up.

"A wild guess… You work for Klaus and came here to kidnap Elena, didn't you?" I guessed.

The vampire avoided my glared. I was right, but I had a feeling that there was more to it than just a simple kidnapping to lure out Sam or force her to help Klaus.

"What is going on?" Stefan asked.

"Your end is near – that is what is going on!" he hissed so I drove a stake through his heart.


	19. The Purple Light

**_A/N: Hi, here's the 19th chapter! :D I wrote this yesterday too... lol, I have too much spare time! xD But I hope you like it and please review! :)_**

Chapter 19:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I better go fetch another bag with ice", Elena said after taking another look on my swollen lower lip. She went in to the kitchen while I stayed in the living room with Jeremy and Jenna. Of course I had lied to Jenna and told her that I just got an elbow in my face, but she was still looking slightly worried for me. "Here you go."

I took the plastic bag with ice and pressed it to my lips, enjoying the feeling of numbness for a moment, but then beginning to feel cold. I could sense that Damon was on his way and he seemed very upset. His heart was beating fast, he was feeling very anxious, and he had done something he knew I wouldn't be happy to hear about. I took out my cell phone and sent him a calming text.

- _**Hi, sweetie. Did he tell anything?**_ – I wrote and could feel that he had calmed down a bit.

- _**Not much, but he worked for Klaus. Fill u in later**_ – he wrote.

I sighed and showed the text to Elena. She sighed too and motioned me to go upstairs with her. Jeremy followed us too, wanting badly to know what was going on, because he wanted to help too.

"What _did_ happen with your lip?" he asked suspiciously.

"A vampire attacked us outside the Boarding House and hit me", I answered honestly. There was no need to hide anything from Jeremy when he already knew about vampires, werewolves, and was currently finding out more about Aztec oracles or high priestesses. "The vampire worked for Klaus, but I have a bad feeling that he's dead now."

Elena and I went in to her bedroom, trying to calm ourselves down and forget that we couldn't have a normal life until Klaus and the unknown werewolf leader both were dead.

"I'm sorry your anniversary was ruined", Elena said. "But did you ever have that talk with Damon?"

"Sort of", I said and blushed by the thought of Damon pinning me against the wall, standing close to me in his boxers, and- oh God, I needed to stop fantasizing about Damon! "He said he wouldn't pressure me to do it if I didn't want to and he probably knows it's too risky to try doing it when I could possibly lose my powers. And… he gave me this, but I don't think he proposed to me, because he said it felt as if we were already married. You know, because of the whole connection-thingy."

"Connection-thingy?" Elena repeated and laughed a bit and so did I. I wasn't sure of what the connection meant yet, but if we wanted to focus on each other's feelings then we could so I didn't always knew what Damon was feeling. "Let me take a look."

I tried taking the ring off so she could have a better look, but it wouldn't go off. It wasn't stuck but more as if it was a part of me. I had been feeling rather weird ever since I put it on… Maybe it was magical? I tried using my magic on it, but this only made the green emerald glow rapidly and a strange force knocked me down on the floor and forced me into unconsciousness.

Everything went completely black at first. I couldn't feel anything for a couple of minutes, but then I saw something. It was a beautiful purple light, shining brighter and brighter for every second that went. I got up on my feet and saw someone coming out from the darkness – a tall, pale, and Nordic-looking man. He gave me the chills just by looking at me and smiling devilishly, showing me his razor-sharp fangs and made his eyes glow red.

I stepped back and hit someone. Hoping that it might be Damon I turned around, only to see the werewolf leader. He was smiling devilishly too and his eyes was glowing in a yellowish way.

"_What's happening?_" I asked worriedly.

They were beginning to walk closer towards me and it was so dark that I was afraid of running too far away from the bright light. I had to get to it, but without being caught by the vampire.

"_You have to make a choice, Samantha. Or should I say Oracle?_" the vampire said and grinned.

"_You're destined to make a choice_", the werewolf said and grinned too. "_Either you help me or you help Klaus. And if not… then you've doomed everyone you love and care about._"

"_No! I don't- I'm not going to choose!_" I ran away towards the purple light and just before Klaus could grab my arm I ran into it, feeling its warm embrace and transporting to somewhere else.

I fell down from the skies with high speed down towards the ground. I knew I would die if I hit the ground so I called out for help from whoever was here. I could defiantly feel someone's presence and this someone heard my cry for help. The person caught me in his arms as if I was as light as a feather and put me gently down on a bench.

Confused, I looked around and saw a beautiful paradise all around me. I saw blooming trees, flowers, and bushes, animals running around and enjoying the cloudless and warm weather, and near a little lake nearby I saw a familiar cottage.

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?_" someone asked.

The voice sounded slightly familiar, but I couldn't put a name on it. I turned my head to my right and saw who it was. I gasped loudly and wanted to scream, but I was too stunned to do anything. The person was my dad, Raphael.

"_And I'm happy to see you two, prin_–", he said teasingly, but was cut off by me when I hugged him.

I held him so close to my body that he _must_ have had a hard time breathing. But he didn't care, because he missed me too very much and I could feel his tears on my cheek. This time it was my dad who was crying, but so was I, but it was happy tears. I felt as if I had just gotten something very important back that I had been looking for for ages and I was sure he felt the same thing.

"_Dad… I…_" I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I just looked him in his eyes and smiled sadly.

"_I can't believe how much- I mean, you look..._" My dad couldn't speak too and just laughed instead.

He dried away my tears and I dried away his. He gave me a kiss on my forehead and was about try speaking again when he noticed something. My ring. He seemed very surprised by seeing this, but also happy and somehow still worried.

"_Did Damon give you this?_" he asked.

I nodded. "It's our one month anniversary today", I said and blushed a bit. "_But I was attacked by a vampire – sent by Klaus – and then I went back home with Elena and I tried to take it off to show it to her, but it would come off and then–_"

My dad cupped my face in his warm hands and told me to relax. I was so confused and afraid and almost beginning to panic. What had happened to me?

"_Don't worry_", he said calmly. "_The ring is stuck on your finger, because it's attracted to strong magic. It helps you controlling your powers, but it also enhance them and somehow you must have triggered one of your stronger powers. That's why you're here. Or rather… that's why your soul is here. You're experiencing an out-of-body experience. You understand?_"

I nodded understandingly even though I was afraid that Damon was affected by this. My dad read my mind and seemed worried too.

"_Did you connect your soul with Damon's?_" he asked.

"_Yes, he was dying and… did I disappoint you or…?_" I answered worriedly, but my dad shook his head.

"_I'm proud of you, Sammy. Good-hearted people don't give up and don't care if they have to die saving others. Though, I don't exactly know how this will affect Damon, but you'd better go back. It's not good for your soul to be in the in-between for a long time._"

"_But I have so much I want to tell you! I've found mom and–_"

"_I know, Sammy, I know. I've been watching you and your mom and… just tell her that I'm not mad at her for loving Elijah and that I still care about all of you._"

I sighed heavily, wanting to cry out of unhappiness, but I tried to remain strong and just gave him another tight hug.

"_I love you, dad. And… I'm so happy to finally meeting you – even if it's only five minutes._"

"_I love you too, dear. I always will._"

The sound of my mom's voice woke me up. I looked confused at her and Elijah in Elena's bedroom, and saw that I was still lying on the floor. Carefully, I got up on my feet again and they helped me sit down on the bed so I wouldn't fall of the dizziness I felt right now. My head was spinning and my heart was racing, but I was alive. What about Damon? Was he alright?

"Where's Damon?" I asked worriedly.

Damon entered the bedroom, dirty and had looked as if he had slipped on some ice or something worse. He had a wound on his head that was starting to heal and his clothes had been ripped a bit.

"Did you pass out? Oh, I'm so sorry, Damon! It was an accident, I swear!"

Damon sighed and looked at Stefan next to him who had helped him safely inside. "_What_ the_ hell_ just _happened_?" he asked a bit annoyed by what happened.

"I… um… I had a little out-of-body experience and met my dad", I answered hesitantly and saw how my mom was about to pass out too.

Elijah quickly caught her and helped her down on a chair. "You did _what_?" she exclaimed.

Could this day go worse? I really tried and hoped for this day to be normal, but instead I got… well, first we were attacked and then I was in some sort of coma-like sleep! I closed my eyes and hid my blushing face behind my hands. I was so embarrassed and happy and confused and… Why couldn't I just get a _normal_ day like any other normal teens would have? Why did _we_ have to get some of the most special days in our lives ruined? It was freaking annoying!

"Calm down, Sam! It feels like you're ready to explode…" Damon muttered, still angry by what I did or rather _accidentally _did.

"Sam, what did you see? Did your father say anything to you?" my mom asked.

I removed my hands from my face and looked at her worried face. I could see that she was anxious to hear _something_ from my father, because she missed him too very much.

"He said that he was fine with you being together with Elijah and that he still cared about everyone and… he had been looking after me ever since he died. He's in the in-between", I said.

"The in-between?" Damon repeated worriedly. "As in _Limbo_ where unresolved spirits accordingly is?"

My mom nodded and sighed heavily. "I had a feeling he might be there… he was brutally murdered by the werewolves. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. Please forgive me, Sammy."

My mom hugged me, but I wasn't feeling forgiveness. I was pissed off and wanted revenge.


	20. Goodbye

**_A/N: Wow, chapter 20... I can't belive that I've gotten so many positive reviews and how many actually like my story! 8D Thank you everybody so much. You've given my muse back and made me fall in love with writing all over again 3 Here's your update and I hope you like it! Please remember to review - reviews make me a better author :D Oh, and a little warning to this chapter... it gets a bit M, but how much I won't tell ;b Again - Enjoy! P.S. the song is "Firework" by Katy Perry btw._**

**_xoxo Ascha _**

Chapter 20: 

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Next time you give me a warning, okay?" I said and put Sam down on her bed.

She didn't answer. She had fallen asleep while I carried her upstairs to her bedroom, but she had a reason to feel so tired. She had used a lot of power when she had that out-of-body experience. I drove her home after I'd healed up again and wanted to sleep next to her and make sure that nobody was going to harm her. After I had covered her body with her blanket I stripped down to my boxers, but before I got the chance to creep underneath the blanket too I noticed something new on Sam's desk – an envelope with her name on it, written in beautiful calligraphy.

"What is this?" I said to myself and opened it.

"_Dear Samantha Saltzman, now as you're reading this I am draining your mother from every drop of blood in her beautiful body. I have no intentions in creating a fight between the two of us, but this is a statement of what __will__ happen if you don't give up now. This time I got your mother, but your beloved uncle is next. Or maybe I should just go ahead and kill Damon… The choice is yours. Yours sincerely, Klaus._"

No! I turned around and looked for Sam, but she had already sensed what had happened and hurried downstairs to the guestroom. I could hear her scream loudly and hurried downstairs too to help. Maybe we could still rescue her mother; maybe we could give her some of my blood or maybe–

It was too late.

I was met by the horrifying sight of the pale Kaia on the floor, smeared in her own blood and lifeless in Sam's arms. She was crying, screaming, and shaking. It all happened so fast that I could barely move or think for that matter. I just stood there and felt the excruciating pain Sam was feeling. It felt as if her heart had been stabbed and then broken.

Alaric too could imagine how painful this was to Sam and couldn't believe what had happened either. He had just lost his long-lost sister and it was all because of Klaus. That bastard! I was going to kill him for what he'd done if Sam didn't beat me to it. But…right now I had to be there for Sam or else I would lose her forever. She might love me more than her mother, but she couldn't bear the thought of her being the reason why her mother was killed.

I tried to pull Sam away and tried to stop her from trying to wake her stone-dead mother back to life, but Sam was so hysteric and out of control that I had to pin her down to the floor and hold her down with my weight. Even then she wouldn't be still and tried burning me with vervain.

"Sam, be still!" I ordered, my eyes locked on hers. I pulled off her necklace with vervain and wolfsbane inside, and used my compulsion on her instead. I had to make her forget, just for now. "Sam, forget what you saw tonight. You know your mother is dead, but you're calm and understand that this wasn't your fault. It was only Klaus's fault. Now you feel tired and go to sleep in your bedroom."

Sam nodded automatically and I gave her her necklace back on before letting her go back upstairs. Klaus wasn't coming back tonight. He did this to show us that he was able to harm us and wanted Sam to give up or else Alaric and I would be next on the list.

"She… she didn't deserve this", Alaric muttered, crying and trying not to look at his dead sister.

"Rick, we'll get Klaus and kill him for what he has done. But right now we have to contact the others and warn them", I said even though I perfectly understood how sad he was right now. "I… I'll call Elijah."

I didn't even get to the phone before I saw Elijah stand in the living room with Kaia's blood on his clothes and Dr. Martin was standing next to him, ready to try save Kaia. They were too late.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Elijah asked and sighed heavily.

He looked heart-broken, because he actually loved Kaia just like I loved Sam. I was afraid of losing Sam, but I knew that if she died then so did I so we couldn't be apart from each other.

"I underestimated Klaus… I-I didn't think he would actually…" Elijah sighed again and turned his attention to the staircase. "Does she know?"

I nodded hesitantly. "I tried make her forget the pain, but it won't last long", I said. "And I can't compel her to forget that her mother is… She'll never forgive me."

Elijah nodded. He didn't say a word, but just nodded and went inside to the guestroom to his dead girlfriend, probably to say goodbye or bury the body somewhere safe and suitable.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Sam, give it to me!" Damon yelled, but I ignored him and drank another sip of his almost-empty bottle of scotch.

I had been crying, mourning, drinking, and been a real pain in the ass to everyone the last three days, but who could blame me? I had lost my mom, my one month anniversary with Damon had been ruined, and now… now I didn't know what to do besides wanting to die so badly.

"Give it back or I'll–"

"Or _what_, Damon?" I interrupted angrily. "You're going to call my parents? Oh, wait, you can't, because they're both dead!"

I threw the bottle after Damon, but missed because I was too drunk to focus. I shook my head of Damon and went to the liquor cabinet to get another bottle. Hopefully, I would find something much stronger than scotch and red wine…

"You're a disgrace, Sam! Look at me! Don't you think I know how much it hurts?" Damon yelled angrily.

Stefan and Elena finally came back to the Boarding House, but as soon as Damon was distracted by their arrival I grabbed a bottle of brandy and threw that after him too. This time I hit his back, but of course he healed quick and seemed to have had enough with me.

"Damon, it's not her fault. She's just…" Elena sighed. Not even she could help me. "Please try helping her get through this."

"Yeah, do that, sweetie! Kill me! End my miseries and then… then you can go and shag whoever you want to!" I yelled and went in to the kitchen, looking for a knife.

Damon sighed heavily and looked at Stefan, tired and exhausted by everything that had been going on the last three days.

"Don't let her do it! You need to–"

Damon didn't listen, but hurried in to the kitchen just as I found the right knife to use. He grabbed my wrist, took the knife, and pinned me to the refrigerator, holding the knife closely to my heart. He looked pissed and I could feel that he was furious at me. He was gladly showing me his sharp fangs, his reddish vampire eyes, and looked as if he was ready to kill me.

"You want to die? Do you _really_ want to kill me too? If you do then you should have left me to die that day!" he hissed angrily. "Now let me do it for you. Let me kill the both of us like you want to!"

Damon let go of me and was about to stab himself in his heart, but instinctually I stopped him and threw the knife far away from us. I couldn't let Damon die no matter what. I only wanted _me _to die, not him, not Alaric, and defiantly not my friends. I let Damon cup my face and he stroked my cheeks gently to calm the rage inside me down. He just stood there and looked me in my eyes for a couple of minutes, enjoying the calming silence lingering between us.

"Don't ever scare me like that again…" he whispered after a while and gave me a soft kiss on my left cheek, then looking at me again with those wonderful eyes of his. "Promise?"

I nodded and put my arms around him, holding him close to my body and enjoying the silence between us too. I missed this. I missed holding him close to me, feeling his lips touch my skin, and the way he always looked at me with so much love inside him, no matter what I did or say. This… this was love and this was the reason why I was alive.

Love brought my parents together; love kept Damon from dying in my arms, and love would help us win over Klaus, because… love was strong, infinite, and most of all eternal. Maybe this was what my dad wanted me to have. "Death is nothing but a dream", as he did say. Yes, Death was only to be dreamed of and not to be real. I didn't really understand it at first, but now I did.

"I love you, Damon", I whispered and smiled weakly, feeling the power of love giving me new hope in my life.

"I love you too, Sammy", Damon said and smiled too, hopefully feeling what I felt right now.

Our lips met in a long and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. I wanted to forget everything that had happened in my life except the good things and Damon managed to do it without having to compel me. But it wasn't just the love to each other that was beginning to bloom once again. Damon placed me on the counter, kissing me deeper and more intense for every minute that went. I could barely speak or even breathe for that matter. I wanted this even more than I wanted to die and it made me feel so dazed, so… alive!

But someone cleared his or hers throat and I could see that Damon rolled his eyes out of impatience before he finally let go of my lips and turned to the person.

Stefan.

"There's actually someone who wants to eat in the kitchen…" he said teasingly, knowing that it would cheer the both of us up.

"Fine, but if I were you then I wouldn't disturb us", Damon said and smirked, then taking me up in his arms and running fast upstairs to his bedroom. He locked the door, tossed his leather jacket to the side, and nearing me slowly, not rushing this at all. "We shouldn't be doing this…"

"… And still we are", I continued and put my arms around him again. Damon grinned and pulled me so close that I could feel something that made me blush. He wasn't taking a no as an answer this time, but neither was I. I wanted this. No, I _needed_ this and I couldn't care less if I would lose my powers doing so. "I am all yours tonight, Damon Salvatore. Promise me you will be gentle."

Damon grinned again, smiling teasingly because he knew what I was referring to.

"Oh, love! I don't think you've realized it, but I'm not exactly a gentleman, am I?" he said and pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him down on his bed, taking in every inch of his wonderful body, flashing before my eyes. For the first time in a very long time I didn't worry anymore or felt shy about the scars on my body. They were no longer just scars, but a sign of all the pain I had overcome in my life. I showed them proudly to Damon and let him enjoy every inch of my body too. I could feel our hearts beat in perfect harmony, I could feel that all of my senses had been enhanced, and I could finally feel true happiness. I just closed my eyes and dreamt away, listening to the wonderful song that played inside my head, filling out the thoughts' place.

"_You don't have to feel like a waste of space/you're original, cannot be replaced/if you only knew what the future holds/After a hurricane comes a rainbow. Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed/So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road/Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow/And when it's time, you'll know. You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine/Just own the night like the 4th of July. 'Cause baby you're a firework/Come on, show 'em what you're worth/Make 'em go oh, oh, oh/As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, you're a firework/Come on, let your colors burst/Make 'em go oh, oh, oh/you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe…_"


	21. Old Neighbor And Friend

_**A/N: *yawns* I seriously need to get some help with my sleeping problems, lol -.-' I woke up around 3:00 AM today and couldn't fall asleep again. Now it's about 6:00 AM and I'm sooo freakin' tired right now.. dear God.. Oh, well. Here's chapter 20, I hope you like it and please review :D **_

Chapter 21:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"My head hurts", I said tiredly.

"I know", Damon said and looked down at me, smiling but still sad because he knew I was mourning. "Do you think she's in the in-between with your father?"

I nodded and pulled myself closer to him, resting my head on his bare chest, thinking about what we did last night. Of course it had been a wonderful night and I enjoyed every part of it; even the part where it hurt, but I couldn't forget that my mom was dead now too. Though, I felt so ashamed of myself that I acted like this and tried to drink my sorrows away just like my step-father did. But even Alaric had had a hard time trying to get through this. I'd heard he had spend a lot of time at the Mystic Grill and been drinking his sorrows away too, but he wasn't as manic and full of hatred as I was.

"We'll get her revenge, I promise you that. And your father's too", Damon said and kissed me gently on my head. He was quiet for a moment, but tried to change the subject. "Isn't it my turn to make breakfast?"

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. Damon took this as a yes and took me up in his arms. He was afraid of leaving me alone and vulnerable, but he couldn't take me downstairs in only my underwear so she gave me one of his long shirts and took his pants back on before taking me downstairs to the kitchen where Stefan was eating breakfast, ready to go to school… Oh, bullocks! I hadn't been to school for three days and then there was the time where I was weak from rescuing Damon. Maybe I should try focusing on my grades more than Klaus right now…

"Good morning, guys. So did you lose your powers, Sam?" Stefan asked, knowingly that we had finally made love.

I looked worriedly at Damon and him at me, but I tried to remain calm and focused on Stefan's glass of animal blood, hoping that it would begin to float or at least move a few inches. Luckily, the cup still moved so the rumor about me losing my powers if I lost my virginity wasn't true. Maybe my mom meant that the pure in me wasn't just my virginity, but a whole lot more like… my soul, my heart or maybe even the good in me.

"But this means that I'm still putting everyone in danger", I said and sighed, while Damon sighed in relief.

"Sam, you're thinking about giving up, are you?" he asked, slightly annoyed by me.

I shook my head. I was never giving up and I wanted my parents to be proud of me. But right now my head hurt so much that I didn't want to think about anything. I just wanted a cup of strawberry tea, maybe some food, and get through this nasty hangover as fast as possible.

"Good. Then sit down and let me make some breakfast for you", Damon said and moved me to the dining table.

He was really trying to make me feel better, but I didn't think it was because of my mom's death. Something else was bothering him, probably how he could protect Alaric and our friends. I sighed, but sat down and tried to ignore the headache I had gotten.

"Stefan, will you tell Rick that I'm fine?" I asked.

Stefan nodded and looked at his watch. He had to go pick up Elena and get her and Jeremy safely to school.

"I guess you aren't coming to school today either", he said, smiling weakly. I shook my head again and drank a bit of the newly-made tea Damon had made for me, while he was enjoying his glass of blood. "It's okay, but try not to skip school too much. People will start to get suspicious."

"I know, I know" I said and sighed. I looked over at Damon, who was licking the blood off his lips and then pouting flirtingly. I couldn't stop myself from giggling and we made Stefan roll his eyes a bit. But as soon as he had left Damon looked at me from head to toe and smiled. He was clearly enjoying seeing me in his long-sleeved shirt. Maybe a little too much... "I'm _not_ sleeping with you again Damon, so forget it!"

Damon rolled his eyes, but leaned over the table to get closer to me. "May I at least have a kiss then?" he asked.

I shook my head and laughed, just to tease him a bit and not give him what he wanted. Damon wasn't perfect, I knew that, but I too was far from perfect or even normal for that matter, and sometimes you just had to take the good with the bad if you wanted true happiness. Damon was my good bad boy and he would always be that. I wouldn't change him one bit, because as long as he didn't harm any innocent people or killed them, then I was fine by the way he was.

"How do you feel about taking a shower? With me, of course…" Damon said, probably because he could sense that I was worrying about something else other than my mom's whereabouts, Klaus, and of course what was going to happen.

"Fine then", I said, raising my hands in defeat. I got up and could see that Damon was smiling brightly, because he thought I was agreeing with taking a shower with him. Though, I just gave him a soft kiss and went in to the living room with my breakfast. "You can join me in the living room if you want to!"

Damon got up faster than I could even blink and without spilling one drop of his blood or dropping his plate with toast, he hurried inside to me and managed to take a seat on the couch before I did. He pulled me down on his lap, put his arms around me, and surprised me with a much longer and passionate kiss like the ones we shared last night.

"Mmm… sweet as strawberries!" Damon said teasingly and smiled brightly again.

_**? POV:**_

Beautiful – just like her mother. And those green eyes. I missed those. Last time I saw them I didn't appreciate them that much, but now… now it felt as if they were able to look me right into my soul. My dark, black, and cold soul. I knew she would remember me as soon as we met, but she would be confused and then I would tell her. The truth. Something that I hadn't told anyone for a long, long time. Three hundred years to be precise. But I wanted to tell her the truth and it wasn't only because of her blood. I cared about her more than _he_ would ever be able to and loved her twice as much. What they shared… it didn't mean a thing. _I_ belonged with her.

I was promised that I could have her to myself, but first I had to do something for a certain person. Break the bond. The bond that kept them together and the bond that had saved _his_ life. Maybe I should pay them a little visit? Ruin _his_ quiet morning with her and maybe his afternoon too? I smiled weakly and hurried to the front door; knocking it loudly two times and hearing them hurry to the door.

"Who are you?" Damon Salvatore asked, standing in front me with no clothes on besides his pants.

"Jonah", I answered calmly and heard someone gasp. Sam pushed Damon to the side and hurried outside to hug me even though it was cold outside and she wasn't wearing much too. I enjoyed the look on Damon's face. He looked… jealous and so confused. "It's nice to see you too, Sammy. But what are you wearing, you silly goose?"

Sam blushed, but took another look at me and began to get confused too. She remembered how I looked the last time we met and besides letting my usual spiky and short hair grow to shoulder-length, I hadn't changed one bit the last six years.

Though, I still remembered the first time we met as if it was yesterday. Sam and her alcoholic _step_-father had just moved in in my neighborhood and Sam was only about 11 years old. They needed help moving in so I offered my help as an excuse to enter their home as much as I wanted to; especially on nights when I didn't find a pretty and innocent young girl to feed off.

Already on Sam's second night in the new neighborhood I paid her a visit. I found her hiding in her bathroom, hurting herself with a kitchen knife, and crying as quiet as possible so she wouldn't wake her step-father up. I could smell how wonderful her blood was, but I couldn't attack her. Not that night.

"You're- You're a vampire, aren't you?" Sam asked and that triggered Damon's defense-mode.

He pulled Sam back inside and kept her behind him, until he was sure that I wasn't another of Klaus's minions, coming to take his girlfriend away from him.

"Yes, I am. But I've been one for a very long time and have no intentions of hurting my old neighbor and _friend_", I said and caught Sam's attention again. "Sam, do you really think I would hurt you when I've had the chance to do it many years ago?"

"I don't care about when you had the chance or not, but I do care when some French vampire suddenly knocks on my door and–"

"Belgian", I corrected him and smirked. "I'm a Belgian vampire. There's a difference."

"Who fucking cares?" Damon hissed and slammed the door hard in front of me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. I didn't think Damon would become _that_ jealous, but I wasn't mad. He was actually helping me, because I knew that Sam would get annoyed by his jealousy and then she would come to me automatically. Even now she was a bit mad at him and opened the door again, apologizing on Damon's behalf, while he was fetching something nearby, probably a stake or other form for weapon.

"What are you doing here, Jonah?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Looking for you", I answered and took out an old picture of her. She began to remember the day I took it – the day her step-father forced her to move again, because he had lost his job. "You're very hard to find, Sam. You didn't exactly stay at one place when you lived in L.A."

Sam shrugged and looked as if she needed another hug. But Damon stopped her and held a weapon against my chest that would shoot a stake right through my heart. I didn't flinch one bit, but kept my eyes on Sam. She would help me. After all we'd been through then she couldn't let him do it and especially when she knew I hadn't done a thing to anyone.

"Damon, please! Don't hurt him. He's… he's a friend. We can trust him", she said and pushed the gun away from my chest. Damon wasn't too happy about this, but he couldn't kill me when Sam cared about me. "Jonah, please come–"

Damon put his hand over Sam's mouth before she could finish and told me to wait outside, while he had a little talk with his girlfriend about whether to let me in to his home. Once they had let me in _one_ time I could easily come back and look for things in the Salvatore Boarding House that could help me break their bond. But in the end Damon came out to me alone and stood before me, with crossed arms, no emotion in his face, and looking rather pissed off by my presence.

"We're busy right now", he said, smirking arrogantly. "You can come back in… let's say _never_."

I laughed and shook my head of him. "Are you really _that_ jealous and insecure?" I asked. "What will be the next thing? Not letting her go to the bathroom alone?"

Damon began to growl and slammed the door again and locking it soon after. I just laughed again and began walking back to my car that was parked a few feet away from the driveway. I looked up to the skies that covered the bright sun and then looked down at the ring on my index finger. Lapis Lazuli. Oh, what should I do without this? It let me walk freely out in the sun like three hundred years ago when I was just a kid and human, living in the street as dirt.

"I'll get you back, Sammy", I said quietly to myself. "And when I do Damon _will_ die..."


	22. Tricky Little Bastard

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 22! I hope you like it and please review :D And just a little reminder: (Sadly) I do not own the Vampire Diaries or its characters, but I do own Sam, Kaia & Raphael(R.I.P.), and my newest character Jonah :D Again - enjoy! Oh, and for those of you who haven't noticed then I've put my Dexter fanfic on hold for a while, because I've lost my muse for that one, but I'm thinking about trying to begin on another fanfic like Winx Club (yeah, I'm a fan of Winx xD) or maybe even Pirates of the Caribbean... xoxo Ascha. P.S. I have a little question for you guys.. Do you think I swear too much in this fanfic? _**

Chapter 22: 

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Wait a minute! I'm coming now!" I yelled and the guest stopped pressing the doorbell. I had just gotten home from school with Alaric and wanted to focus on my homework so I told Damon just to drop me off instead of letting him stay as usual. He did help me with my homework sometimes, but recently I had been very… well, I wouldn't say I was mad at him, but he was beginning to act all paranoid and didn't want me to see my old neighbor and possibly my only friend from before I came to Mystic Falls. Luckily, it was Jonah who was at the door and he had bought red roses to me. "Hi, Jonah. I'm glad to see that Damon didn't scare you off last week."

Jonah smiled and laughed a bit. "Of course he didn't. I know he's just confused, because I know you and the fact that I'm a vampire", he said in his usual friendly tone. I missed talking with him. When we met six years ago he told me that he was only 17 and that his parents weren't around, because they were on a long vacation. I didn't hate him for lying, because he was only trying to protect himself and it would be weird if a 20-21-year-old man talked with an 11-year-old girl. "So… may I come in or is Damon here?"

I shook my head and said the magic words that let him step across the thresholds and walk inside. He gave me a warm and friendly hug and then the roses just before Alaric came out from the kitchen to see who it was.

"A friend of yours, Sam?" he asked worriedly and I nodded.

"This is my old neighbor from Los Angeles, Jonah", I explained. "He's… well, he's a vampire too, but we can trust him. He used to comfort me when I was still living with my step-father and helped me through a very hard time in my life."

Alaric seemed suspicious of Jonah's intentions here, but he couldn't just kill him for no reason at all so he went back in to the kitchen and continued whatever he was doing. I looked back at Jonah and could see that he was worried too.

"Is he your uncle?" he asked.

I nodded. "He knows about vampires too, but as long as you behave he won't hurt you", I said teasingly. I suddenly felt my cell phone vibrate and saw three text messages from Damon. The last two I had ignored on purpose, because I didn't want to sit and text with him when I was supposed to do my homework. Damon could probably wait for a couple of minutes. "My bedroom is right upstairs. Just… wait a moment and then we'll talk."

- _**Miss u already 3**_ – he had written right after he dropped me off. I deleted that one.

- _**I'm sorry if I made u mad last Monday**_ – I deleted that one too.

- _**Hi, love. Need help with your homework? **_J - Damon wrote, hoping that he could spend a little time with me anyway.

- _**No, I'm good. Thanks anyway. Luv U**_ _**3**_ – I wrote and put my phone back into my pocket.

I went upstairs to my bedroom and found Jonah, sitting on my bed, waiting patiently for me to join him. I threw out the old roses Damon had given me last week and put Jonah's in the vase instead. No reason to have dead roses in your bedroom…

"How is it going between you and Damon? I hope I didn't cause too much problems last week", Jonah said worriedly.

"Well, I wouldn't say you caused any problems, but it's going fine, I think. But how you been? And why are you exactly looking for me?" I answered curiously.

"I missed you and feared that your step-father might have killed you or something like that… But I've actually been a bit lonely the last couple of years. You know, it's _not_ everyone who finds a cute girl who doesn't fear you, because you're a vampire."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that", I sat down on my bed and took in a deep breath.

"Are you nervous about Damon finding out I'm here? Because if you are, then I can just–"

I shook my head, trying to smile so he wouldn't worry about me so much. He truly cared about me like Damon did and wanted me the best.

"If you're interested then I have this blond friend of mine who is actually a vampire too and _single_", I said friendly, but Jonah shook his head.

"I've been with a lot of vampire girls and- oh, that came out wrong. Whoops!" Jonah said and made us laugh. He always managed to do that no matter how sad I was. "What I meant to say was that I would rather want a human girl this time. I miss my old and normal life sometimes so it's good to have a reminder and a girl I don't need to share blood with."

"Sadly, I don't have any single human friends, but I'll try fixing you up with someone and then maybe we can all go on a double date."

Jonah nodded, looking around in my bedroom and noticed my homework on my desk. He got up and had a look at them out of curiosity. It was probably a very long time ago since he had been to school and done homework.

"That is supposed to be 4X, not 2X", he said and gave the paper with my equations. "You need help with them?"

I wasn't good at mathematics so of course I nodded. Though, I felt bad for avoiding Damon like that and especially when he asked to help me first.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"She's mad at me", I muttered. "She's gonna leave me for that stupid, Belgian vampire and–"

"Damon, she's not going to leave you", Stefan said and took my bottle of scotch, leaving me with the almost-empty glass I had in my hand. "I've never seen a girl love you as much as Sam does. She's too kind-hearted to cheat on you and–"

"Kaia was kind-hearted too, you know, and she still cheated on her husband! Don't you dare lecture me about love! You've only loved one girl in your life and she is still with you, because…"

I sighed and shook my head, then leaving the parlor. I couldn't take this anymore. I didn't trust that vampire and saw how he looked at her. I had also seen him around school, keeping an eye on Sam and me, and now he had probably gone to visit her at home. I could sense that Sam was with him right, but I couldn't sense if she was happy, in love or uninterested in him, because I had been drinking. Though, I took my car keys anyway and left the house. I had to do a couple of important things before I went to her home.

First I visited Elena. She was Sam's best friend so of course she could help me. After I had a little talk with her I went in to town and bought a couple of things. At last I went to Sam's home and as I suspected I could see that Jonah was here too. I tried not to get too mad about it and just knocked on the door, waiting for Alaric or Sam to open it.

"Oh, hi Damon!" Alaric said and let me inside. He looked confused at me and at the things I had brought with me, but he didn't ask. "Sam is busy talking with her old friend Jonah, but if you want to I can go get her."

I shook my head and went upstairs by myself. I wasn't out to spy on her, but I just wanted to see if anything was going on between them. Maybe I shouldn't have done so, because when I entered the room I suddenly saw Jonah kiss Sam. Sam seemed a bit surprised by his kiss, but when she saw me in the doorway she pulled away and her cheeks became blushing red.

"Damon, I-I…" she stuttered nervously.

Of course it hurt to see her with him, but the last time I got into a fight with a guy who liked her it didn't turn out well. So I tried to remain as calm as possible and just told Sam to go downstairs with me. She did, but I could see that she was scared and afraid of what I might do to her.

"Do you like him?" I asked flat out and sat down on the couch.

"Yes, but it's not like that. I wanted us to be friends, but he… Damon, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. Please don't… don't leave me", Sam said and was on the verge of tears.

I put my arms around her and comforted her. I knew when Sam was lying and now wasn't the time. She was just… scared of losing me.

"I know I don't understand quite as much as Jonah does when it comes to your rough childhood, but I… I'm really trying, Sam. Elena said I should… well, you know; tell you how I felt about this and this is how I feel: I don't trust Jonah, because I've seen how he looks at you and it annoys the crap out of me."

I looked Sam in her eyes and could see that she was really feeling bad about this. The old Damon might have killed Jonah or beat him pretty badly up and then sat in my parlor for the next few weeks and drunk my sorrows away, but I wasn't the old Damon anymore. I was putting myself out there like Stefan did, but I still had my old teasing personality which I knew Sam loved.

"What do we do about, you know?" Sam asked, referring to Jonah.

"That's a good question", I said and laughed a bit sadly. "I'll go talk with him and I'll _try_ not to kill that little–"

"Damon! I can do it myself. I can take care of myself and if he tries doing anything else then you know what happens."

Sam gave me a kiss and went upstairs again, but I still followed her quietly just in case she did need my help. I knew that she was feeling overprotected sometimes and it might be why she wanted someone else to talk with – someone from her past when she wasn't in great danger like now. But I also knew that Jonah wasn't giving up easily on Sam. She might be beautiful in her own way, but it was her personality I fell in love with and so had Jonah.

"I'm sorry about that", I could hear Jonah say, but it didn't sound very sincere. "It's just that… you're a wonderful girl and I was actually hoping that maybe we could take our friendship to another level, but I understand you have a boyfriend and love him very much. I'm not going to do it again. Just… forgive me. I still want to be your friend, Sammy."

I rolled my eyes and wanted to snort of what he was saying. He was clearly just acting, but because Sam was so naïve then she would believe what he was saying.

"Alright, I forgive you. But if you do it again, then I can't stop Damon from hurting you, you understand?" Sam said.

Good girl. He needed that warning and he needed to take it very seriously, because I didn't have a problem with torturing him like I tortured that vampire and Mason.

"Yeah, I understand. But don't you think he's overreacting a bit sometimes? I mean he didn't even want me to talk with you last week", Jonah said.

Oh, that tricky little bastard… I went inside to them and shot Jonah a venomous glare. He sighed and put his jacket on, ready to leave – hopefully for good.

"I think you should leave now, _Jonah_", I said with an arrogant smirk. "Drive safely…"


	23. Klaus

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 23! :D I hope you like it and please review! And the song is "Time of Our Lives" by *opens iTunes to look for the name* Tyrone Wells! xD_**

Chapter 23:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I've missed this", Damon said, stroking my cheek gently with his fingers.

"Of course you have", I said and giggled. "But it's okay. I've missed it too. This time it didn't hurt that much."

Damon smiled and began kissing me on my neck, enjoying my scent and my skin, and let the teasing kisses trail down to my stomach. I knew he was just marking his territory after Jonah had left, but I didn't mind. It looked so cute when he got jealous or afraid of losing me. He always used to be so tough, but right now he was letting his guards down and I might be the only one who could do it. I felt… blessed to be the one he opened his heart to.

"How old were you exactly when you lost your… um… you, know?" I said shyly and looked up at Damon's wide grin.

"Wow! That's a _very_ long time ago! But let's just say we had a cute maid working for us once…" he said and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and went looking for my underwear on the floor, while Damon just lay there in my bed and watched me with playful eyes, clearly enjoying the view. Even though he had seen me naked three times now and we had made love two of those times I still felt so embarrassed and shy by him looking at me like that and hurried getting my underwear on.

After I had put my underwear back on I changed the song on my Ipod that was connected to my speakers and put on something I bet Damon had never heard before in his life. It wasn't Taylor Swift, because _her _I couldn't stand to listen to. I wasn't like other modern teenage girls when it came to my taste of music and liked all sorts of music, especially neo-classical and pop rock.

"You're not gonna put Taylor Swift or Miley Cyrus on, because if you do–"

"Dear God, no!" I exclaimed and pressed the _play_ button.

"I would much rather want to hear you sing, you know…" Damon said and smiled, knowingly that I would blush of his compliment. He used to tell me I had a good singing voice, but I was too shy to sing to him or anyone else for that matter beside my mom of course. "Oh, c'mon Sam! Just one time. Pretty please?"

"Fine, then!" I changed the song to a song I actually knew the lyrics of and pressed _play_ again.

"_This is where the chapter ends/and new one out begins/Time has come for letting go/The hardest part is when you know. All of these years when we were here are ending/But I'll always remember. We have had the time of our lives/And now the page is turned/The stories we will write/We have had the time of our lives/And I will not forget the faces left behind/It's hard to walk away from the best of days/But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend/In the time of our lives…_"

The smile on Damon's lips widened and before I could begin on the second verse he had already gotten his boxers back on and stood right in front of me. He wanted to kiss me, but I noticed a dark shadow outside in the tree near my window and quickly pushed Damon away before he was hit by a flying stake. Instead, I was hit, but luckily it just hit my shoulder and didn't go completely through my shoulder blade.

Damon quickly took the stake gun I had hid under my bed as a safety precaution and shot back, hitting whoever was trying to kill him. But the stranger was long gone when he looked for the person so he returned to me and pulled the stake out of my shoulder.

"Hold on, Sammy", he said worriedly and gave me some of his blood, until my wound had healed. "Rick! Call Stefan! We're going out on a hunt!"

I wanted to come with him, but he said it was too dangerous and called Elijah to come and take care of me while the guys were out.

"Calm down, Sam", Elijah said, because I kept walking back and forth in my living room, nervous of what was going to happen to them. "They'll be fine."

"How do you know that? You were with my mom when she died and you failed to protect her!" I cried and instantly felt ashamed of myself of reminding Elijah about that. "I'm so sorry, Eli. I… I'm just so scared of losing you guys when I've already lost both of my parents."

Elijah didn't say anything, but just looked at me for a moment and sighed, probably missing my mom right now and wishing that he hadn't left her alone in those two minutes to get a simple glass of water. Klaus only needed two minutes or less to kill you and could be anywhere Mystic Falls. He wanted me to give up or else he would hurt… oh, God! Rick and Damon were in danger! But _if_ Klaus knew about the bond between Damon and me then he would go after Uncle Rick.

"Don't even think about it!" Elijah said, because he knew I was thinking about giving up.

"I can't let anyone else die! It's because of me my parents are dead, remember?" I hissed.

"Your mom didn't die for nothing, Sam! She knew she was going to die eventually, but she didn't care. She just wanted you to be safe!"

I sighed and tried to calm my nerves down. I was feeling so stressed out and almost panicking, because I couldn't predict what was going to happen. I didn't get to decide when my visions would come or knew how to control it. But maybe my dad had written something in the book? I hurried upstairs after it and sat down at the couch with Elijah so he wouldn't complain of me endangering everybody by not listening to him. I _was_ listening to him, but I was also bending the rules a bit. I had to do it if I didn't want anybody else to die because of me.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Jonah, you son of a–"

"What? Can't I go for a late night walk anymore?" Jonah asked, not scared at all that I had pinned him to a tree and was holding a stake to his heart.

"I know it was you! How else could you have gotten _this_?" I hissed and tore a piece of his shirt off, revealing the almost-healed scar on his chest.

Jonah pushed me away and just laughed an evil laughter. He wasn't scared of me one bit or my brother or Rick for that matter. I guessed that he was working for Klaus too, but if he tried killing me then he would kill her too… I smirked and tried staking him, but he was much faster than I and got easily away from me.

"Damon, I'm much older than you and Stefan and much smarter. Don't you think I know that if I kill you then I'll kill my dear Sammy too?" Jonah said tauntingly.

"So what? I'm still gonna kill you, you piece of shit!" I hissed and slammed my fist into his stomach before he could react.

Jonah flew into another tree, but he didn't seem to feel hurt by this. He just got up on his feet again and attacked Stefan instead, sending my brother towards a car. The car smashed and the alarm went off. Rick quickly aimed for Jonah's heart with his stake gun and took a shot, but Jonah caught the stake easily and threw it back towards him. Luckily it only scratched Rick's arm so I continued and attacked Jonah once again. This time he was ready and punched me right in my stomach, causing me to lose my breath for a moment.

"What's the matter Damon? Can't keep the pace?" Jonah said and laughed again.

"Oh, I can keep the pace. Just ask Sam about when we're making sweet, passionate love!" I said tauntingly and saw how furious this made him.

He lost control of himself and kept hitting me over and over again, not caring if he would kill Sam by doing so. I wanted him to be distracted long enough for Stefan to stake him and when Stefan was ready we hit him hard. Jonah screamed in pain, because the stake had been soaked with vervain and fell to the ground. I picked up another stake and took this opportunity to kill him, while he was still distracted by the pain. But Jonah grabbed my arms and swung me over him, then getting trembling up on his feet and running away like the little coward he was.

"Rick, are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, but he ran towards my home! We have to warn Elijah and Sam!" Rick said just as worried.

Stefan quickly called Elijah and let him know that Jonah was still alive, but Elijah told us that Sam had disappeared into thin air after trying some spell from her father's book in an attempt to weaken or kill whoever had attacked us. I closed my eyes, relaxed, and tried to focus on sensing where she was right now. I could sense that she was near the woods, but she was alone and scared.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Well, well, well… Look at that", a familiar voice said. I felt shivers run down my spine, but I took a deep breath and slowly turned around. There he was. The Nordic-looking vampire from my dream, standing all alone only 5-10 feet away from me. He was smirking arrogantly and his eyes were solely focused on mine. "Looks like fate has brought us together anyway. Let me introduce myself. I'm Klaus."

I didn't gasp nor did I scream, but I could feel my heart racing and the butterflies go crazy inside me, trying to get out before Klaus would get to them too. If I didn't know better, then I would think that Klaus was the Devil or Death himself. But this man… this _vampire_… killed my mom and for that he should pay.

My fear turned into rage and I closed my fists, ready to kill him with my bare hands. I wanted to pull his heart right out of his chest and hold it teasingly in front of his eyes. I wanted to stomp on it, put a stake through it, and feed it to a shark just to show him how painful it was for me to lose my mom. A vampire like Klaus, who had lived through centuries and killed millions of people, deserved to die and he had to suffer a very painful death.

"You know, I do know a very powerful warlock who possesses the gift of bringing the death back to life", Klaus said tauntingly. "I could just give him a call and then you can have your sweet and delicious mother back. And if you play nice then I might let you have your dad back too."

"You're lying! You're just going to kill them again after I've helped you!" I hissed angrily, feeling my skin turn poisonous and my eyes glowing in a purplish way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Klaus took a few steps closer to me, making me automatically take a few steps back. "You see, you can't control those powers of yours now that dear Raphael was killed brutally by our enemies."

"Of course I can! He gave me this book, you moron!"

I showed him the book and expected him to get scared, but he didn't. He didn't even flinch. He just began to smile and then laughed an evil laughter.

"That little manual won't do you much good", he said. "Yes, it does tell you how to _use_ your powers, but it doesn't tell you how to _control_ them – especially, when you're just a 17-year-old teenage girl, with no control over your emotions."

Oh, no… I'm doomed. Klaus was right. I'm totally, utterly, and completely doomed and not even Damon could help me now. I turned around to flee, but Klaus expected this and stopped me even before I could start to run. Therefore, I burned him with my hands and ran towards the woods.


	24. Commitment Issues

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 24! :D _**

**_I hope you like it and pleaase review! :)_**

**_I feel like there's something I need to tell you, but I can't seem to remember... lol, I'll probably write it in the next A/N xD_**

**_Until then... enjoy! :D_**

Chapter 24:

_**Sam's POV:**_

Last time I ran in the woods I was just chased by Damon, who tried to rescue me from Jules and the other werewolves, and I thought that _that_ was what I had dreamt. Clearly, I was wrong, because I felt the same fear I felt in the dream, and I was running on the same path as in the dream. But if that was the case… then where was Damon? Where was my knight in shining armor, ready to rescue me again? I was scared for my life, because now that I knew that Klaus was the one who was chasing me, then I couldn't just stop running. He would take me down and abduct me as soon as he got the chance. So I kept on running even though it hurt my shoeless feet and tired lungs.

"Sammy, you can run all you want to, but it won't protect your family and friends!" Klaus yelled far away from where I was.

I stopped automatically and hid behind a bush instead. Klaus was right. I couldn't protect my friends and family if I kept running away and didn't learn how to defend myself with my powers. But I didn't know how to learn them and had no control of my emotions and it didn't help that I didn't have anybody to help me with them.

What was I supposed to do? I felt so lost and needed guidance, but where was I supposed to get it? Or rather… from whom? I looked up at the starry skies and looked for my parents somewhere up there, shining brighter than the other stars did. But instead I saw something else. A moon-eclipse. Last time I saw the moon was the day Damon and I first met, but this time… this time I knew something really big was going to happen tonight.

"Sam, are you alright?" someone asked and I was about to scream, but the person covered my mouth for a moment.

"Jonah, what are you doing here?" I whispered confusedly.

"Trying to save your life", he said. "I can help you get away from Klaus. We can go to my home country and avoid all of this. I can give you a normal life, Sammy. Isn't that what you want?"

Of course I wanted a normal life, but I didn't want to leave Damon and the others with this problem. I didn't want to give up no matter how tempting it was to do it. But what if they would be better off with me leaving? What if they would be safer without me?

"Sam, I love you so much and I don't want to see you suffer this way. I'm not forcing you to love me too. I just want you to be happy", Jonah said.

"But you _can't_ love me. I love Damon and–"

Jonah kissed me before I would continue and I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go of me. A part of me wanted to kiss him back and just run away while I still could, but I knew that this was wrong. I couldn't just leave Damon all heart-broken so I burned Jonah with my skin and ran away again, crying and so scared. But this time I fell over a branch and rolled down the hill. This dream was going _all_ _wrong_ and I felt as if I was ready to explode. But I finally stopped rolling down and hit the cold ground. I turned over to my back and looked up at the sky, trying to forget everything that had happened tonight. I didn't want to think or remember. I wanted to enjoy the silence and the starry skies and I didn't care about the pain I was in anymore.

My senses began to become weaker and weaker for every minute that went. The cold wind was making me numb from head to toe, but I didn't care. I just closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for the Angel of Death to come and get me. Someone did appear in my dark mind, but it wasn't Death. It was a young girl around my age with light brown skin, beautiful emerald-green eyes, long and dark hair with a feathered crown, and she was dressed in old ropes.

"_Your purity lies in your heart_", she said and helped me up from the ground. "_Your heart is what controls your powers. Damon opened your heart and let your powers free. You just have to embrace the light and let it shine. Then you'll be able to find inner peace and control that wild heart of yours._"

She smiled weakly and made me blush, but she was right. My heart was wild and afraid of getting hurt. The light… my light… was Damon. I had to open my heart to the fullest and let Damon share my pain instead of telling him to stop peaking on my feelings. He didn't hide his worries for me so why did I? Why couldn't I let him in like I used to do with Jonah?

"_You don't have to afraid, Samantha. Damon loves you more than he expresses to you. He will understand what you have been through. Why do you think he gave you his mother's ring?_" she asked.

I looked down at the ring, thinking back on the day he gave it to me. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me and after hearing all kinds of things about the old Damon then he had really fallen hard for me. He was truly happy and so was I. I was just scared of losing all my happiness and end like my mom. Dead.

"Sam, wake up!" I heard Damon say.

The oracle disappeared and I opened my eyes, waking up in the woods, cold and wet, and lying on the ground with what felt like a concussion. Damon took his beloved leather jacket off and put it on me to help me get warm. While he did that I put my arms around him and held him close, which seemed to confuse him a lot.

"I love you, Damon", I said. "And… I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

Damon looked at me, still confused and feeling worried of what might be wrong with me. But he helped me up and took me up into his arms.

"You do? Even if it means that you have to become a vampire?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, opening my heart to the fullest for him. It felt nice and as if I had just found something I had lost.

"You're a silly little goose, you know that?" Damon said and laughed, but I nodded. "Let's go home and dry you up. You must be freezing."

_**Damon's POV:**_

"How is she?" Elena asked worriedly, taking another sip of her morning coffee with Stefan.

"Fine, I think. I don't know. She was saying something about wanting to spend the rest of her life with me…" I answered, completely distracted by worries.

"Aw, that's sweet!"

I frowned and glared at Elena. Why did she have to make this into something more… sweet and girly? So what if I loved Sam? It wasn't like I wasn't capable of loving a girl like Sam!

"Hopefully, you're not going to turn her, are you?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

I sent him a venomous glare and went upstairs to my bedroom. I saw that Sam was still sleeping so I snuck quietly underneath the blanket and put my arms around her. She woke by this, but she didn't get startled by my presence. She just rolled over to her other side and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Hi, sweetie… What time is it?" Sam asked and yawned.

"10:20", I answered and gave her a soft kiss. She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close, kissing me more intensely and with a new passion in her that I had never felt before. It was as if she had been reborn to a new and improved Sam. "What was that for?"

Sam still blushed though and bit her lip shyly. "I'm not sure, but… I just feel like it's been a long time since we've last been so… carefree."

I laughed and pulled her close to me, kissing her more passionate this time. She had defiantly found her inner voice and I liked it. Sam seemed to like it too, because she had no problem with being the one wanting to have a little fun underneath the blankets. Of course she was still a bit shy, but I didn't want her to lose her shyness.

Unfortunately, we had a little too much fun and actually fell down from my bed. I couldn't remember when was the time I had laughed so much as I did today. But I enjoyed every minute and wanted to give Sam a carefree Saturday. I took her downstairs and forced Elena and Stefan to leave, because I wanted the house for a couple of hours.

I watched a couple of movies with Sam and for some reason she wanted to tell me about her childhood. She said that she "wanted to open her heart for me" and as painful as it was to her, then I was very proud of her taking chances.

"Um… Damon, there's something else I want to talk with you about", Sam said hesitantly all of a sudden. Oh, no. There was a reason why she was acting so strange. Something happened to her in the woods and I feared that it might have something to do with Klaus or _Jonah_. "When I was chased by Klaus in the woods I met Jonah and–"

"Hopefully, you didn't sleep with him in the woods, because if you did then–"

"God, no! He… he asked me to go with him to Belgium and he… well, he kissed me. I know we've been through this once, but he caught me off guard and said he loved me."

Big surprise! Of course _he_ of all vampires would have the nerves to try stealing my girlfriend. I knew that Sam wasn't the person to blame right now, but I couldn't help but feel mad at her for letting this happen. She _knew_ that he liked her and…

"Damon, are you mad at me?" Sam asked worriedly.

I wanted to shake my head so badly, but I nodded and went in to my parlor to be alone for a few minutes. I could feel that Sam was scared of losing me again and what we shared, but I didn't go back. I didn't pour up a drink either. I just stood there and felt tempted to push Sam away like I used to do before my heart got broken.

"You want me to leave?" Sam asked.

I turned to her. She was standing next to me and looked as if she was preparing herself of getting her heart broken. But something changed inside her and she took the courage to say something very important to me.

"You know what? I love you Damon and if you break my heart now because of a kiss, then we shouldn't be together. You have commitment issues and- and you're too jealous! There! Now I said it. You're too jealous and won't even let me get near a guy unless you've approved him!"

What? Did she just say that? I wasn't too jealous or had commitment issues! I… I was fine! I snorted, irritated by her accusations and ran upstairs before she could do or say anything.

"Oh, that's smart! Just run away from your own girlfriend!" Sam yelled angrily and slammed the door hard as she left.

"I'm not running away…" I muttered and went outside on my balcony to get some fresh air.

Why did she have to do this to me? We had a quiet and good afternoon and then she just dropped a bomb about Jonah kissing her in the woods… Maybe I overreacted? I don't know! I couldn't think clearly about anything lately. See _this _was why I didn't want to think! Thoughts were a waste of time and made you confused. I should just ignore my thoughts for a couple of days and let Sam have fun with her friends and family.

I nodded to myself, went inside again and went downstairs, realizing that I was all alone in my home as usual. I sat down on the couch, put my feet up on the table and leaned back to enjoy my time alone. Yup! I had the whole house all to myself. All to my _freaking_ self...


	25. Spoken Like A Real Father

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 25... I'm tired *yawns*_**

**_I dreamt my father was a zombie tonight... I don't think that's normal o_O _**

**_Lol, but I hope you like it and please REVIEW :D _****_Reviews make me a better author! ;)_**

Chapter 25:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I thought Damon trusted me, but he clearly doesn't yet", I said, while chopping the lettuce into maybe too little pieces. Elena giggled when I realized that I had ruined the lettuce, but just gave me some new. "Sorry. It just frustrates me that he still doesn't trust me. I mean, I trusted him enough to tell him about my childhood and I even told him the truth about my kiss with Jonah instead of hiding it from him. What's wrong with that guy?"

I accidentally cut my finger and sighed heavily, but I didn't say anything. I just went over to the sink and washed the blood off, while Elena had stopped chopping her vegetables. She didn't know how to answer my question, but Stefan did.

"You don't have to worry, Sam. Damon… well, Damon hasn't really been lucky when it came to love. Sure, he could easily find a girl to sleep with, but he never felt comfortable with being in a serious relationship after Katherine faked her death. I've seen how happy he is around you and he's probably just scared of getting his heart broken again like you were in the beginning", he told me.

"I know, I know, but what can I do to make him trust me? I have no idea of what you're supposed to do in a relationship besides exchanging body fluid and be in love…" I said and made Elena laugh a bit when I said "body fluid".

"Have you talked with him about it?" she asked.

I nodded hesitantly. "Well, he didn't really have a proper talk, but I told him that he has commitment issues and that he was too jealous, but he just ran upstairs and ignored me."

Stefan sighed too and shook his head of his older brother. Sometimes even _he_ had a hard time figuring out Damon's personality. I put a band aid on my finger and tried calling Damon, but he wouldn't pick up his phone. Then I tried sense him and I could feel that he was frustrated over something. Probably me. I sighed again and went outside to get a bit of fresh air. I found Elijah sitting on the porch, looking at an old picture of him and my mom, and thinking about something.

"Is it alright if I join you?" I asked worriedly.

Elijah looked at me for a moment, wondering about the answer to my question, and nodded silently before moving his warm cup of coffee to his other side.

"How or when did you even meet my mom? You've never told me about how you met…" I said.

Elijah shrugged and sighed weakly. "At a fair 15 years ago. Your mother had an argument with your step-father and that made you scared. You ran away and hid inside the House of Mirrors. But then you couldn't find your way out and I heard you call for help. I got you out and brought you back to your mother, who was trying to find you. At first I was only interested in you and your mother, because of what you are, but then… then I fell in love with her. Hard. She taught me how to think differently about humans and the world, and was ready to take you with us to any foreign country of your choice. Sadly, our plans were changed and she had to leave you behind. I still remember how much she cried those two first weeks…" he said.

I cried too for almost as long as she had. I couldn't understand why she suddenly was gone or how she could do this to me when she knew my step-father had a temper. I didn't blame her now. She was just trying to protect me and at that time she could only think of one thing to do. But now that she was gone and in the in-between with my dad, was Elijah then going to leave me soon?

"When all of this is over and Klaus is dead…" I started, but Elijah already knew what I was worrying about.

"I'm not going to leave you, Sammy. I promised Kaia that I would take care of you as my own and I always keep my promises. Just see me as a new step-father, who happens to be a vampire", he said and made the both of us laugh.

"Eli, there's something I need to ask you. You see, Damon doesn't… he doesn't trust me and I'm afraid he'll break up with me, because he doesn't want to be the one with a broken heart. I know that he once got his heart broken and that he's used to be lonely, but I don't want to lose him over a stupid kiss from Jonah", I said. "I mean, we love each other and I trust him with all of heart, but at the same time I don't want to be in a relationship where one of us is paranoid or jealous all the time. Does that make any sense?"

Elijah nodded and smiled a bit, because I was being scared of something as simple as losing my first boyfriend. My world wasn't going down just, because I wasn't with Damon anymore. But then again… I loved him very much and needed his comfort in these hard times and I didn't want to lose the happiness I felt whenever I was around him.

"Damon is… just Damon. Sometimes he's feeling ready to take a chance and other times he's afraid of screwing everything up by making one bad choice", Elijah said. "If Damon's not ready to trust in himself and the choices he make, then he'll never learn how to trust any girl. As long as he's thinking about that, then you should focus on school and your grades."

"Spoken like a real father!"

We laughed again and for a moment I completely forgot about my problems or the fact that was my late mom's vampire boyfriend. Most girls would really be freaked out by this…

"We should go inside and get something to eat", Elijah said and went inside, but someone stopped me before I could go inside too.

Jonah.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I whispered, without knowing why.

Jonah was the bad guy here and worked for Klaus. He tried to kill Damon and hit me in my shoulder instead. He- he- he used to be my friend and then he just betrayed me!

"Maybe. I don't know", Jonah said calmly. "I came here to give you a last chance. Please just think about this. I'm not forcing you to live with me in Belgium for good. I just want you to be safe right now. Just not here."

"I'm not leaving my friends and family, Jonah. This is my responsibility now. I can't give up or run away anymore. And not with you now that you've betrayed me. But I'm willingly to forgive you if you forget ever loving me and just leave now", I said and could sense that Damon was near, probably listening to every word we said. But I didn't care. I wanted him to hear this. "I know you still care about me and want me to love you, but _don't_ waste your time on a girl, who doesn't love you back. You shouldn't be hoping that I will eventually love you either, because I love–"

"Damon. Yeah, I got it. I just don't understand why _you_ want to waste your time with him when he isn't ready to love you as much as I do. So maybe you shouldn't be in love with him either. Think about that when I'm gone, Sam. And if… _if_ you change your mind, then call me."

Jonah gave me a piece of paper with his number and a kiss on my cheek before taking off in a blur and disappearing. I looked at the number and saw the message he had written under his number.

_**You deserve to be loved**_

"Why didn't you stake him?" I asked and turned around to Damon, who had been standing right behind me.

Damon shrugged and avoided my eyes, feeling rather embarrassed that I caught him listening to my conversation with Jonah.

"I don't know. I wanted to, but…" He stopped and finally looked me in my eyes. "Look, can we please talk about this inside? Or maybe tomorrow?"

"Why can't we talk now? No one's here besides us", I said and took his hand in to mine. His were warm and soft, while I was beginning to get freezing cold. But Damon shook his head, took me up into his arms and hurried inside and upstairs to Elena's bedroom where we could talk in private. "Are you afraid I'm going to break your heart like Katherine did?"

Damon froze. I was right. Damon Salvatore was actually scared of something and it bugged him. He wanted to be fearless, but he was just as scared as Stefan was whenever Elena was in danger. Of course Damon was _never_ going to admit that, but he didn't have to. But I took the lighter to Elena's candles and took out the piece of paper with Jonah's number on it.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked worriedly.

"Burning his number. Then you can be sure that I won't call him", I said and smiled. I set the paper on fire and tossed the burning paper out of the window before I burned my fingers. "There. Are you happy now?"

I turned to Damon behind me and smiled brighter when I saw how confused he was by this. "Yeah… I guess so. But tossing it in the trashcan was fine by me too."

I giggled and put my arms around him. I hated arguing with him and suffer like this just, because our fears or stubbornness were getting in the way of our love.

"I'm so sorry if I hurt your feelings this afternoon. I sometimes forget what you've been through too, but I meant every word of what I said to Jonah. I love you, Damon. I've always loved you."

_**Damon's POV:**_

Last time I heard a sentence similar to what Sam said, was when Katherine told me that Stefan had always been the one she _loved_. It felt nice to feel wanted and especially from a sugar-sweet girl like Sam. She was so adorable and tried her hardest to make everyone happy, while still making herself happy too. That was why I fell in love with her and almost why I fell in love with Elena once. But if I could choose between Katherine's, Elena's or Sam's love, then I would keep Sam. She was something different and new.

"Are you thinking the same as I'm thinking?" I asked her, smiling brightly and giving her a deep kiss in case she didn't.

Sam stopped me and blushed. A lot! "I think you only have sex on your brain, that's what I'm thinking!" she said.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her closer to me, giving her a passionate kiss which I knew would make her go soft in her knees. She did – literally! I wanted her all to myself, but we _didn't_ necessarily have to spend the night together. We could just…

"I have an idea", I said, my smile widened by the thought. "You want to skip dinner and have some fun? With your clothes on, of course. It's nothing… _dirty_."

Sam nodded, but she was hesitating a bit because she was worried of what I might have planned for her. Though, we went back downstairs, said goodbye to the others, and then I took her out of town to a place where I knew we would both have a little fun. But Sam wasn't allowed to see where we were heading to. I blindfolded her and let her listen to some music on the car stereo, while I drove as fast as I could without being caught by the police.

"I warn you, Damon", Sam said, her fingers drumming nervously on her lap. "If you get us in any kind of danger or we're doing anything criminal, then–"

"Then I'll use my compulsion and you'll teleport us home. Yes, I know", I said teasingly. "Just relax, love. We're halfway there."


	26. It's Soon The End

**_A/N: Hi, guys! Here's chapter 26! :D _**

**_I hope you like it and please review! :)_**

Chapter 26:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"A funfair? Why are you taking me to a funfair?" I asked confusedly.

"Well, I overheard you talking with Elijah too and I was thinking that we could try having a little fun here as a _normal_ couple. Isn't that what you've been wanting the last couple of weeks?" Damon answered.

I nodded, but it still felt kindda weird to be at a fair with my boyfriend. Though, I didn't complain but tried to have as much fun as possible tonight. I forced Damon to win me a big teddy bear and of course he easily did at the game where he had to make a bell ring. He actually won me two teddy bears and went with me to almost every amusement except the Merry-Go-Round which I just had to try for all time sake. I hadn't had so much fun for ages and now that I had met Damon then I got my childhood back. I was ever thankful for him of that.

"Oh! Let's try the Ferris Wheel!" I exclaimed after I'd tried the Merry-Go-Round.

Damon didn't say anything, but just laughed of me and all that extra energy I had gotten back. He did take me to the Ferris Wheel, but sadly there was a really long line of couples, waiting to get on and make out or enjoy the view over the whole funfair.

"You want me to do something about this?" Damon asked, but I shook my head.

All I wanted tonight was a normal date with him and that meant no compulsion. But at the same time then it was soon midnight and I promised Alaric I would be back before 00:30. The ride back would take about 15-20 minutes, so we had to hurry if we wanted to try the Ferris Wheel.

"We can always come back another day…" Damon said, just waiting for me to give him my permission.

I sighed and lifted my hands in defeat. Damon smiled, gave me a kiss, and took me to the man who was letting people in to the Ferris Wheel. He caught the man's full attention, stared him right into his eyes, and told him to let us on when the wheel stopped. Of course the man nodded automatically and we got on to some people's annoyance, but it was worth it. The view was simply incredible from the top of the wheel.

"Thanks. I can't express how much this means to me", I said and braided my fingers with his.

Damon smiled and gave me a kiss on the back of my hand. "No, but I can feel it, remember? But I'm glad you like it. We've been so busy lately and there have been so much drama. I miss night like these with a wonderful girl like you", he said.

I blushed and bit my lip shyly. I must have been crazy for saying this, but this night with Damon… it even topped my first time with him. I had no worries, no fears, and was so happy. Even when I thought I saw Klaus among the crowd of people, looking up at me and Damon, I didn't care. To hell with Klaus! He didn't get to decide when I was allowed to feel happy and carefree. If I didn't kill him then someone else probably would or else he would die out of loneliness. A vampire like him, who had lived for centuries must have been looking for a woman to spend the rest of his life with too. He might not be looking now, but at some point in his life he did.

Wait? Why was I thinking about him now? I shook the thoughts away and just kissed Damon while we still had the time, while listening to one of my favorite songs, playing somewhere unknown but defiantly down there. It was the French song _C'est Bientôt la Fin_ by Mozart l'Opéra Rock. The title meant "It's Soon the End", but hopefully, everything that had happened tonight was just the beginning to something good and beautiful.

_**Damon's POV:**_

On our way back to Sam's home I began to think about what Sam and I actually shared. I did love her very much and all, but sometimes it just felt so weird. I felt human. Though, I didn't mind feeling human with her when I knew I could trust her with my secrets, thoughts, feelings, and what I might else experience in the future.

After over a hundred years of being lonely or not truly _loving_ a girl or woman, I've begun to remember something my mother told me once a long time ago. She told me silly things like "two broken hearts make one heart" and "everybody has a soul mate" and I never believed her. Until now. I didn't care if Sam and I were to break up maybe tomorrow or maybe next month. I just cared about the fact that I _loved_ her, because this feeling made me feel so powerful, so confident and almost invincible. You could just try, Klaus. I was ready for you.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Sam asked, then yawning because she was exhausted.

"Of course! How couldn't I remember that? But just as a reminder… When did it happen?" I teased Sam and made her roll her eyes of me.

"Very funny, Damon. But if your memory really isn't what it used to be, then let me refresh it. We met on my first day in Mystic Falls and if I remember right, then I actually walked right into your chest and made a fool out of myself."

I laughed. Yeah, she did. But I remembered seeing her being too distracted by the shining stars. I too was distracted by them for a moment and that was why I didn't just avoid walking into her. Then when I talked with her and followed her home I couldn't help but feeling as if I'd found something I'd lost. Of course I tried to ignore the feeling, but every time she was there or we were fighting I felt like I had lost the thing again.

"Did you ever truly hate me for what I put you through?" I asked.

"Not so much that I wanted you dead, no. But I did want to hit you", Sam answered and giggled. I didn't blame her for wanting you. Sometimes I wanted to hit myself like the time I pissed Katherine off and she made Jenna stab herself with a knife. "Why did you even give me your mother's ring? I mean, I know you love, but… it _was_ your mother's ring."

I looked at her for a moment and right at that moment Sam suddenly saw something on the road and I saw how her eyes widened.

"Damon, look out!" she screamed, but when I saw who was standing in the middle of the road, smirking devilish and ready to attack us, I couldn't stop in time.

I tried avoiding him, but he only needed to touch my car with his finger to make the car roll along the road, knocking the both of us unconscious for a while. When I finally woke up and saw that the car was turning upside down I quickly looked for Sam and saw that she wasn't breathing.

I pulled myself out of the car, pushed the car back up, and got Sam safely out, but Klaus was standing ready to attack me. He grabbed me by my shirt and threw me into a tree as if I was nothing but a puppet to him. He was much stronger than any vampire I had ever met, but then again… he _was_ the oldest vampire in history.

But my head was spinning too much for me to look for which direction Klaus took Sam to. My sight had gone blurry and my body was hurting, and I couldn't sense where Sam was. To make it even worse, then my phone was ringing and I could see that it was Rick. Shit!

_**Sam's POV:**_

"_Once upon a time there was an Aztec shaman who cursed every vampire and werewolf in the world. The vampires became slaves of the sun, while the werewolves became servants of the moon. But there was this beautiful Oracle… She was the little sister of three powerful priests and of course the daughter of the old shaman and his… delicious wife. One day the Oracle predicted that one of her descendants were given the power to lift the curse, but to make sure that no bad vampire or werewolf tried to trick the descendant to lift the curse, then she gave up all of her powers to her father and told him to bind them…_"

I opened my eyes and tried to focus on who was sitting only a few feet away from me, with a glass of blood in his hand and my ring in the other. I closed my eyes for a moment and hoped that my spinning head and blurry sight would be better. But as soon as I saw that it was just Klaus, taunting me I just wanted to go to sleep again. I couldn't remember what had happened, but I did remember something about a car, the road and then… nothing.

"Well, you know the rest, don't you?" Klaus said and grinned.

"Where am I?" I asked and looked confusedly around.

I could see that I was in a big, beautiful, and probably very expensive Victorian mansion. Klaus was defiantly still an aristocrat and liked expensive furniture and only wanted the best of the best.

"In my home – somewhere unknown", Klaus took a sip of his glass of blood and then remembered something he almost forgotten. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot… Charlotte! Elizabeth!"

Two young women in their early twenties entered the living room and curtsied politely, ready to do whatever Klaus wanted them to do. They were both very pale and had bite marks under their hair, but they were under Klaus compulsion so none of them seemed scared.

"Charlotte, please tell the chef to make us dinner", Klaus ordered and looked at me, who was tied up to a chair. Again. "Elizabeth, be a sweetheart and fetch Samantha some new clothes."

The two women nodded and did as they were told. They were almost like zombies, except they weren't trying to eat my brain or moaning in that creepy way.

"Let them go home", I said and caught Klaus's full attention again. He just laughed. "If you don't let them go home then I won't spare you your life. Don't you think I can get out of this chair?"

I was done with being afraid and wanted Klaus to see that he wasn't the one taking charge of this situation. He might have abducted me, but if he kept annoying me or hurting my friends then I would defiantly not help him at all – not that I even considered helping him anyway, that idiot…

"That's where you're wrong, Sam. You see, I've been around for a very long time and visited every part of the world there is to see. I've also met a lot of very interesting people and one of them told me that you too have a hidden weakness. Let me demonstrate", Klaus said and took out a beautiful sunstone. He let it touch my arm and immediately I felt it burn my skin like when I burned vampires with vervain. "You see? As long as they're not covered with the blood of the Petrova doppelganger, then you can't touch it or the moonstone. Oh, and just so you don't waste you energy later, then I would advise you to not to try escaping with your powers. The sunstone is weakening them so you're only able to predict what's going to happen to you."

"You're still a moron", I said, ignoring his evil grin and devilish smirk. I wasn't going to let him terrify me in any kind of way. "You might be the oldest vampire in history and my mom's murderer, but you're not scaring me anymore. And if you manage to lift the curse, then you'll still be the same paranoid, annoying, and _lonely_ vampire."

Klaus didn't say anything and he didn't say anything either when he had dinner, while I had to sit and watch him eat. I didn't care if I didn't get anything to eat, because I'd already eaten a lot of cotton candy and popcorn when Damon and I were on our date. I didn't mind sleeping on the floor either, chained to a wall and in his basement, because I knew that Damon would come and rescue me eventually. He always did. I just had to be patient or maybe try to get out without my powers.

I sat up, looked around in the cold and empty basement, and wondered whether it had any hidden passages. But it was hard for me to investigate when the chains were only three feet long. I sighed and looked up at the small window instead. It was too small for me to crawl through, but maybe I could use my powers if one of my hands were _outside _the mansion's walls.

There was just one single problem. I couldn't reach the window from here. I had to break the chains first and that could take a while. Until my headache and sore limbs weren't sore, then I just had to sleep and get as much rest as possible. I was going to need my energy for tomorrow.


	27. A Broken Little Bird

**_A/N: It's official: I hate my gym teacher! _ She's so freakin' annoying and almost torture us. Sorry, I shouldn't be bugging you with this xD _**

**_Here's chapter 27, I hope you like it, and please review!_**

**_And have a nice weekend! :D mine is defiantly going to be stressful... -.-'_**

**_Oh, and the song is "Addiction" by Medina ^_^_**

Chapter 27:

_**Sam's POV:**_

I dreamt that I died last night. I couldn't tell if it was just a dream or another prediction, but I did die and before I could find out how, why or who killed me I was woken up by Charlotte, telling me to get dressed and come upstairs to Klaus. He had guests and by the look of her pale face I just guess that the guests were probably some of The Originals.

I changed my dirty clothes and was allowed to use one of the many luxurious bathrooms in the mansion to brush my teeth, fix my dirty morning-hair and look kindda decent to a fine afternoon dinner with a group of evil vampires. Oh, what a great way to start your day!

There were five other vampires present at the dinner besides Klaus and me. They were probably Klaus's inner circle and the ones he trusted the most of all of his minions. Elijah had told me that he used to be a part of this circle too, but he was I wasn't chained to my chair at my seat in the end of the beautiful decorated table, but I was far from being able to run away.

"Welcome back, brothers", Klaus said as he sat down too at the table, looking joyfully at me for a while, then turning his head back to the others. "We have waited in a very long time for the curse of the sun and moon to be lifted, but we shall no longer wait. I've found the Oracle and on the day of the sun eclipse we will get our revenge on the werewolves and pathetic humans."

"As if…" I muttered and accidentally got the other's full attention.

"But she's only – what 14-15?" one of them asked.

"I'm 17, you moron! What are you? 5 years old?" I snorted and crossed my arms, annoyed of being here with those… those idiots!

"She's feisty!" another one said, smirking and looking flirtatiously at me. "I like feisty, young girls..."

I shrugged and didn't say anything else. If Damon would have been here then he would punch that vampire right in his face and throw him into a tree or something harder. I wondered where Damon was right now… Was he on his way to the mansion? Or was he drinking out of guilt of not stopping Klaus in abducting me?

"Is she a virgin?" a third one asked, because he could see that this kind of talk made me uncomfortable.

"I'll find that out for myself _after_ she has lifted the curse", Klaus said and smiled at me. "After all… you did say I would still be _lonely_ when you've lifted the curse."

Dear God… Me and my stupid mouth!

"There's another reason to why I wanted you to join me for dinner today", Klaus said after he and the other vampires had laughed of my blushing cheeks. "I want you to get me the Petrova doppelganger, a vampire, a werewolf, and a witch. As for Sammy here, then she'll stay here with me… You understand?"

They nodded and then began eating the fine dinner, which I _was_ allowed to be a part of. Though, I didn't get to drink much, because Klaus had served his guests royal blood, mixed with red wine. But as I watched them eat and drink I couldn't help but wonder about something. What would happen with my powers or Klaus's plan if I became a vampire? And how did I become a vampire?

No one had ever told me how, well, except that they had died and then came back to life somehow. I didn't want to be a blood-drinking vampire, but it was the only way I could escape now that the sunstone weakened my powers.

"What are you thinking about?" Klaus asked after the others had left to find what he wanted.

I looked at Klaus for a moment, his electric blue eyes, his blond hair, his Nordic features, and realized that he looked much younger than I expected him to be. I thought he would be in his early or mid thirties, but more likely looked like a 25-year-old or something like that.

Although, he looked like a young nobleman and seemed completely harmless at first sight, then he seemed entirely different when you looked him right into his cold eyes. They gave me chills down my spine and made me feel like a little, scared kid.

"You're thinking too much – just like your mother did", Klaus said and grinned a bit, taking a last sip of his glass of blood. "Your mother was a very good pianist and Charlotte is a wonderful violinist… I've been wondering what you're good at. Please enlighten me and then I might give you a proper bedroom to sleep in tonight."

"I've been told that I can sing fairly well", I said and remembered the time I sang for Damon. I missed him. "But if I have to sing to you, then I want something from you first."

Klaus smiled and stood up, walked calmly over to my seat at the end of the table, and put his hands on my shoulders. He massaged them a bit before leaning down to my face and forcing me to willingly stare him in his cold eyes. They reminded me of Death.

"So naïve and yet still beautiful… I understand why boys like Damon Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, and Jonah Chevalier easily falls for your charm and beauty. You're very hard to _resist_", he said in a charming tone that just made my heart race, but in the bad kind of way. I felt intimidated and he knew that. "Sam, you don't get to decide what happens in my home. Sing for me or I'll kill Elizabeth. I can easily get a new maid if I want to."

I knew that Klaus was crazy enough to keep his word when it came to killing innocent girls just like that so I got up and thought of a song that would impress him, while he took a seat the table again. I had no idea of what music taste Klaus liked, but I just had to try and hope for the best.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"_Should I drink another drink/See another light/I know that you may think/that I'm a broken little bird in my mind. Cause I'm falling on the floor/I'm climbing up the walls/and every time I get a grip/I seem to lose myself just a little more. 'Cause I am here and it eats me up/Well, I love the way it feels/I really shouldn't stay/But I can't give up/The more it hurts, the more I need. It's like an addiction/it's like an addiction…_"

"Should I drink another drink? Defiantly", I muttered to myself and sighed, looking at the picture of Sam and me from our tour to the funfair. The best and worst day of my life. I never thought that _feeling_ _human_ could make me so happy, but it did and now it hurt. Badly. I couldn't sense anything but the pain in my heart and now matter how much I tried to drink my sorrows away, then it wouldn't make the pain go numb like it used to do. "Where are you, Sam?"

"Damon", Stefan said, but I was too drunk right now to listen to anyone. Not even Elena. I had failed big time and it was all because of me and because I wanted to take her to a stupid funfair so late at night. Why couldn't I have stayed at home with her? "Sam needs you. You're not helping by sitting here and drowning yourself in self-pity."

I threw my glass of scotch into the flames in the fireplace and turned to Stefan, glaring angrily at him for pissing me off like that.

"What do you want me to do, Stefan? I _don't_ know where she is and I _can't_ defeat Klaus just like that even though I would to risk my own life to save her! So please tell me, Stefan. What am I supposed to do right now?" I hissed.

Stefan sighed and looked over his shoulder at Elijah, who had been trying to find Sam too but with no luck. He too felt as if he had failed and probably hated me for letting Klaus take Sam. But I couldn't take this anymore. I couldn't sit here all day and just drink so I tumbled outside and drove away as fast as I could, not thinking about where I might end up.

I drove back to the place where it happened and looked for any clues that could point me in the right direction of Klaus's hiding place. Elijah had told me that even though Klaus kept up with time then he still wanted to be an aristocrat, live in a beautiful and expensive mansion, and style his home with old furniture from the Victorian Era – his favorite Era.

"_I can't let go/I, I, I can't let go/I, I. It's like an addiction/And I just can't break free tonight/It's like an addiction/Am I the only one with the sad eyes/It's like an addiction/And I just can't break free tonight/It's like an addiction/Am I the only one? I can't let go/I, I, I can't let go/I, I. I can't let go/I, I, I can't let go/I, I…_"

I turned off the radio and stepped out of Stefan's car. Mine did crash yesterday so I had to borrow his for a while. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening carefully to the noises all around me and heard nothing but the singing birds nearby.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"Have Damon ever told you that you've got the voice of an angel?" Klaus asked teasingly.

I blushed and looked away, trying not to let him get to me. But Klaus got up again and slowly approached me. I began walking backwards, knowingly of what he was going to do to me, but he used his vampire speed to catch me and put his arm around my waist, holding me close to his body. Maybe a little too close for my taste…

"Oh, don't run away from me", he said and grinned. "I'm not going to hurt you. Not yet."

I tried pulling myself away and to burn him with my skin anyway, but Klaus was too strong and I was too weakened by the sunstone to fight back. Though, as long as I was wearing the necklace with vervain he couldn't compel me to do anything I didn't want to.

"Let go of me, you perv!" I hissed.

"Perv?" Klaus repeated and made that evil laughter again, making chills go down my spine.

"You killed my mom! I would rather die than spend the rest of my life with you!"

He stopped laughing and pulled me so close that I could smell the scent of something metallic in his breath. He showed me his fangs and seemed tempted to bite me, but at the same time he knew that my blood would make him addicted no matter how strong he thought his will was.

"I won't kill you fast and painless if you decide to leave me. I'll make you and your little boyfriend, suffer as long as I want to and you don't want that, do you?"

I shook my head. Of course I couldn't let him torture Damon just because I didn't want to live with him. But I didn't want to kiss him back when he suddenly kissed me and tried my hardest to push him away. He wouldn't let me go so I bit his lip and finally got away. Immediately, I tried to escape and fled upstairs and locked myself in in one of the many bedrooms. I blocked the door with a bookshelf, drawer, and even a chair too. Then I broke off another chair's leg and hid in the clothes, waiting anxiously for Klaus to come and find me. I was ready to kill him and I didn't care if I had to wait in here all day.

"Samantha… Where are you hiding, lovely?" I could hear Klaus sing teasingly outside the bedroom.

His voice was replaced by a big crash – probably him trying to get in. He began laughing, enjoying our little game and found me more like a toy than an enemy or threat. I closed my eyes, listening carefully to every move he made, and tried thinking of a good enough plan to kill him. I could wait for him to open the closet door and just surprise him. Or I could hurried outside while I still had the chance, open the window, and make my escape. But before I could pick any of those choices the door suddenly opened and Klaus grabbed my arm, easily taking away my weapon as if I was just a kid in his eyes, weak, harmless, and frightened by his power.


	28. A Monster

**_A/N: Hi, here's chapter 28! :D I hope you like it and please review! Oh, and I fixed the comma mistake I've made if you haven't noticed it... _**

Chapter 28:

_**Sam's POV:**_

Not even Klaus could stop himself from the temptation of taking a little bite anymore. He had really been fighting the last few days and now and couldn't hold the temptation back for any longer. He pulled me out of the closet, close to him, and was about to bite me with his razor-sharp fangs when someone familiar suddenly stopped him and pulled him away from me.

It was Jonah.

I was surprised to see him here – especially, when he told me he was going back to Belgium. Maybe he couldn't just leave me anyway or still worked for Klaus. Either way he saved me from Klaus and made him calm down a bit before he did something he would regret.

"Keep an eye on her!" Klaus ordered angrily and left, pissed that he wasn't strong enough to handle the smell of my addictive blood.

I looked worriedly at Jonah and could see that he wasn't too happy about being here, which meant that he had come back for me. I didn't know whether to be happy or worried about that.

"You shouldn't have come," I said. "Klaus will kill you if–"

"I don't care, Sam," Jonah interrupted. "Don't you get it? I love you. A lot, in fact."

I sighed. He just couldn't let go of his feelings for me and made me feel so bad about rejecting him, because I loved Damon more than anything in this world. But as hard as it was for me to do this, then I had to take advantage of his presence and possible break his heart in order to save everyone from the curse of being lifted.

"I know," I said and put my arms around him, looking him in his eyes. Already now I felt like a total bitch. "Jonah, I… I can't believe I'm saying this but… I can't do this anymore. I don't want to be here if it means that I'll put everyone at risk. I… It's my fault my mom is dead. My mom…"

"You don't have to say anymore," he said. "I'll save you. But… this place is surrounded with vampires. I can't just lead you right out the front door."

"You don't have to. Just… _turn_ me."

Jonah went silent. He couldn't believe what I was saying, because I basically told him to make me like him. A blood-drinking, immortal, and dangerous vampire.

"Please, Jonah. I don't want to live this way anymore. I want to be like you, because then… then Klaus might not be able to use me to lift the curse. I'm supposed to be human and neutral."

"If I do this…will you then come and live with me in Belgium? Do you _promise_ you'll be with me and leave Damon for good?"

I nodded, knowingly that he would be upset when I didn't. But I had to be selfish right now and do what was good for everyone. Not me. So as much as I hated lying for him and breaking his heart, then I just had to do it.

Luckily, Jonah believed me and bit his wrist open, telling me to drink his blood first. I drank his blood even though I didn't like the taste of it and was scared of how he would turn me and how I would feel when I finally became a vampire too.

"I need you to close your eyes now," Jonah said hesitantly and seemed just as nervous as I was right now. "This might hurt a bit, but… I'll do it quick."

I closed my eyes and felt his lips touch mine for a moment then I heard something snap and I went completely blank. I wasn't quite sure of what had happened, but I couldn't see the bright, purple light so I couldn't have died. Or did I? Vampires were _undead_ after all and therefore they must have died one time and then came back as an undead being of the night.

No matter what happened then it didn't take long for me to wake up, lying on the floor with this new and strange feeling inside me. I was… _starving_. It felt as if I hadn't _eaten_ for days and my… my gum _hurt_ for some reason. I looked confusedly at Jonah, who was kneeling beside me, looking very worried. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to ignore then pain, but instead the pain was replaced with the sound of Klaus talking with the other vampires about Damon walking around somewhere near, probably trying to rescue me.

"They're distracted now," Jonah said, smiling brightly. "I think we might be able to get away. Follow me."

He helped me up and opened the window for me, helping me get down from the third floor safely and snuck past the guards that were heading towards Damon's whereabouts. I was feeling really nauseous and dizzy, and could hardly stand up. I was just feeling so… hungry and wanted something to eat so badly. And that was what I did.

Instinctually, I ran towards the first human I saw and couldn't stop myself from biting him in his neck with what felt like sharp fangs. I drank his delicious blood, but pulled away after only two seconds, because the taste was too overwhelming, and let the man run away. Jonah hurried to stop me before I attacked someone else and pinned me to the wall in an alley we were hiding in.

"Sam, relax! I know you're hungry, but–"

I didn't care. I wanted something to eat and he wasn't going to stand in my way. Therefore, I pushed him aside with my new-found strength and ran away as fast as I could; looking for something else to eat that wouldn't overwhelm me. Something had changed in me. Every sound, every smell, every emotion seemed to have become enhanced. It seemed too much for me to control, but I couldn't ignore the feeling. It had completely taken over every inch of my body.

_**Damon's POV:**_

Sam! I saw her! But she… she was with _Jonah_. What was Jonah doing here? And why was he trying to get Sam away? It didn't make any sense. I–

"Get him!" someone suddenly yelled.

Before I could even turn around to see who it was I was surrounded by vampires, armed with wooden stakes and crossbows with arrows soaked in vervain. I was prepared for something like this to happen and so was Elijah. Therefore he had taken Jonas and Luka Martin with us and they used their powers to force every one of the vampires down on their knees, screaming in pain of getting an aneurism like Bonnie once did to me.

Elijah, Caroline, Stefan and I quickly staked every one of them, so they wouldn't be a problem later on, and then I hurried off to find Sam. She was worried that Klaus or someone else had done something to her, because she was looking so pale and could barely stand on her feet by herself.

"Sam!" I yelled loudly, then suddenly hearing a loud scream from a man nearby.

I hurried to the place and saw someone attacking a homeless man, biting him in his neck like a vampire. The vampire seemed familiar, but it was too dark – even for me – to see who it was. I just saw that the vampire was wearing a beautiful Victorian-inspired dress. But I did notice that Jonah was here too and he pulled the girl in to an alley, trying to stop her. I heard him say Sam's name and immediately I knew. She had been turned. That-Freaking-Bastard-To-Jonah had turned my girlfriend into a… a vampire!

I began growling and felt the rage in me increase for every second that went. Though, I saw that Sam got away from Jonah and ran away, towards the nearest town. I quickly stopped Jonah from running after her and hit him so hard that he flew in to the alley again and down in the dumpster. I hurried to the dumpster and grabbed him by his throat so he couldn't get away.

"I should have staked you when you had the nerves to try luring Sam to go with you to freaking Belgium!" I hissed angrily and drove a stake in the right side of his chest, making him suffer.

He deserved to suffer that little prick and especially when he had done this to Sam. After I'd made sure that he couldn't get out of the dumpster easily, I went looking for Sam again. I could smell the homeless man's blood somewhere near and knew that Sam wasn't going to stop now that she had gotten a taste of blood. It was in her nature now. She was no longer the sweet and innocent Sam anymore and I feared that she might end up like Vicky did if I didn't stop her rampage.

"Sam!" I yelled again and saw that I got her attention, just as she was getting ready to attack another homeless man.

She turned her hunger towards me instead and attacked me just like that, drilling her new fangs into my skin. But I was much stronger than her and got her off me, driving a syringe with vervain into her neck and making her pass out. She collapsed in my arms and tried keeping herself awake, but the dizziness was too much for her. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"I'm sorry, Sam…" I said, kissing her on her forehead and trying to understand what she had become.

Like me. A monster.

I never wanted her to turn into a vampire. She didn't deserve to be out of control and wanting to suck a human being dry of blood.

"Damon!" Stefan called nearby, running fast to catch up with me. "What happened? Is she okay?"

I shook my head and didn't say anything else. I just pulled off the necklace with vervain and wolfsbane that was beginning to burn her neck, and looked at her pale face. I could hear a car stop almost next to us, but I didn't take my eyes away from her.

"We need to get home. Now!" Elijah said inside the car and before I could react Stefan began helping me get Sam safely in.

We hurried away, knowingly that Klaus's vampires were nearby and worried that they might be more than just those 15-20 vampires we killed a few minutes ago. All the way home I only had one thing on my mind.

Sam.

I didn't want her to be like this, but I couldn't make her a human again. I just had to help her get through this like when Stefan helped Caroline control her thirst for blood. But what really worried me was that I could sense Sam anymore. It seemed as if our bond had been broken, which meant that she had lost her powers.

Maybe that was what she wanted; to lose her powers and stop Klaus from lifting the curse. I didn't know whether to feel proud or angry at her. I just knew that I had to be there for her now and stop her from making a mistake that she would never learn to forget. If she had to kill someone then it had to be Klaus – not an innocent woman or man, who just happened to be near her.

"Is she… a vampire?" Caroline asked worriedly, stroking Sam's hair gently with Sam's head resting on her lap.

I wanted to shake my head, but I just couldn't. I couldn't deny what had happened to her and just pretend that she was fine when she wasn't.

"We'll help her get through this," Stefan said to cheer me up. "We have to. But… it's probably for the best if we keep her locked up for a few days. Then she won't harm anyone."

I still didn't say anything. I just looked at Sam the rest of the long way home and let her sleep.


	29. Blood

_**A/N: Hi, here's chapter 29! :D I hope you like it and please review!**_

_**Thanks for all the positive reviews ;)**_

Chapter 29:

_**Damon's POV:**_

Sam woke up after two days of sleep in the basement cellar. Last time I was in this particular cellar, was a long time ago when Stefan decided to lock me inside for awhile, without my day-ring and in a cellar filled with vervain plants. There were still vervain plants in here, but this time Sam was the one being out of control. But she didn't seem frightened by being there and the first thing she did was to look for anything to eat. She found the bottles of animal blood that I had put in there and began emptying their content rapidly.

While Sam was distracted by the blood I went inside the cellar and sat down on the bed. She stopped drinking and looked at me, beginning to remember who I was and what we shared. She took another sip of the blood and sighed.

"I lost your mother's ring," she said hesitantly and seemed so sad about it, because her emotions had been enhanced. Now small things could make her cry or laugh. "I'm sorry. Klaus… took it."

I didn't scold her for losing it, but just took out the heart-shaped medallion necklace I was supposed to give her on the night of the Christmas Ball. I had completely forgotten all about it until yesterday when I looked through my old stuff to find another one of my mother's rings. I remembered my father used to spoil her with jewelries.

"It's alright." I said and gave her the necklace.

Sam still seemed sad, though. She had realized what she was and felt so ashamed of making a decision like that without consulting it with me.

"I'm so, so, so sorry," she said with tears running down her cheeks. She tossed the third bottle that she had emptied away and hid her face behind her hands, crying and sobbing. "You hate me! I… I just know you do!"

I removed her hands from her face and held her close to my body, comforting her and trying to get this neurotic behavior away. I almost succeeded, but she was still starving for more blood.

"I could never hate you," I said. "You might act stupid sometimes, but then you should try and see what I've done the last many years."

Sam giggled a bit and sighed, holding me tighter and enjoying the scent of me and probably also my blood. I stopped her from having another taste and gave her a bottle of deer blood instead.

"When you've learned to control your thirst I'll let you taste some of my blood."

She smiled and emptied the last bottle. Her face had gotten some color back and it seemed like she was full for now. Though, her gum still hurt and it made her feel sad. She needed some distraction from the pain. So I kissed her passionately and made her think about something else. I missed her lips, her touch, and the way she made me feel. No girl in the world could ever replace her and made me feel like me, but still good like Elena and Stefan wanted me to be. But it wasn't only the sadness that had been enhanced and before, I knew it Sam was taking my clothes off, kissing me deeper and more intensely. I kissed her back and just enjoyed this moment. Sam might have become a vampire, but at least we were free. We just had to make sure that Klaus knew that she didn't have her powers anymore and keep looking for another way to kill him for good.

_**Sam's POV:**_

I felt as if I was high on love or maybe even a real drug, but it felt nice to get distracted by the pain in my gum for a while. Damon reminded me of what we shared and how strong our love had gotten the last couple of weeks.

I had been so scared of being a vampire ever since I woke up, but Damon told me about how Caroline was turned (after we had made love) and how she got through the almost never-ending hunger for blood. He wanted me to live on the same diet as Stefan did and that meant that I had to drink animal blood. I didn't care if I got animal blood or human blood. I just wanted to keep the hunger under control and prevent myself from hurting anyone.

"How long am I supposed to be locked inside?" I asked worriedly.

"Until you've calmed down and got used to your enhanced emotions," Damon said, stroking my naked back gently and smiling teasingly. I blushed and tried not to feel so shy. It wasn't like he hadn't seen me naked me before or anything. "Does your gum still hurt?"

I nodded and turned around, lying on my back with the blanket covering my chest, while Damon still lay on his stomach. He told me to open my mouth and looked at my sore gums and the fangs that were sticking out. They had gotten out when we made love and now it hurt too much for me to pull them in again. I couldn't understand how Damon, Stefan, and Caroline could handle this pain because I could barely stand it.

"How am I supposed to go outside? I don't have a fancy day-ring like you and the others…" I said.

Damon laughed and grabbed his pants on the floor, taking out a beautiful ring from his pocket that looked a bit like the one he gave me, but it seemed more expensive and didn't have an emerald in it, but a stunning purple diamond.

"I got Bonnie to make this into a day-ring," he said and gave me a kiss, putting me the ring on my left ring-finger. "And as for the question you gave me on our not-so-perfect date, then I gave you my mother's ring because…because I've never felt this way with a girl before. I don't want to sound all cheesy, but I'm beginning to believe that soul mates really do exist. You know, we complement each other like Stefan and Elena do."

I smiled brightly and pulled Damon close to me; kissing him passionately and feeling the butterflies explode in my stomach. I managed to ignore the pain and pull my fangs back, and felt almost human again. If Damon was able to make me feel this way, then he was right. We did complement each other and might be soul mates.

_**Damon's POV:**_

On the fourth day of Sam being home with me I took her out to the woods with Stefan and Caroline to teach her how to hunt down rabbits and other animals and feed on them. She was beginning to learn how to control her hunger and I'd taught her how to use compulsion (Alaric let us use him as a genuine pig) but she still needed to learn other things too like how to run fast, control herself around blood, and to take control over the need to kill.

Of course Sam wasn't really happy about killing an innocent rabbit at first, but after a while she began to get the hang of it and tried to see the animals as just meat and nothing else like she did with chicken, turkey or pork. Though, it was still hard for her to catch the animals, sniff them out, and listen carefully to where they were without getting a headache of all those loud noises she hadn't learned to block out.

"This is hard!" Sam exclaimed tiredly and sighed.

Caroline giggled a bit and tried to cheer her up. "I know it might seem hard at first, but you know what they say. You just have to practice, practice, and practice!" she said.

I nodded and looked over at Stefan, who had gotten a call from Alaric. He was telling him to hurry back to his home, because some vampires were trying to get in and they seemed very angry. Sam heard it too and before Stefan could hang up she was gone, running towards her home. We ran after her and saw the vampires that were lurking around, looking for a way to get in. They noticed us and immediately they tried to get to Sam.

But this time Sam didn't need my protection, because I had taught her to fight with her new-found strength and the vampires were completely surprised to see her fangs and red eyes. Though, they weren't going to leave because of that and tried to overpower her anyway. Therefore, I stepped in and tried to help her, staking every one of them, while Stefan and the others looked for other vampires nearby, just to make sure that there weren't more.

After we had staked the ones that were after Sam we hurried inside to Alaric to check if he was alright. He was standing ready with his weapons to kill the vampires, but he wasn't alone. Three young men in their early and mid twenties were standing in his living room, waiting for something or maybe someone. They all noticed Sam and began smiling as if she was the one they were looking for. But I stopped them before they could get anywhere near her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked them angrily.

"We're Raphael's brothers," the oldest one said. "And Sam's uncles."

Sam's eyes widened and she got completely speechless, not knowing what to say or if she should be happy or freaked out. I too was confused by this, but they did look a bit like Raphael.

_**Sam's POV:**_

My uncles… my dad's younger brothers… oh, Lord! I couldn't understand how this could be possible. My dad had written something about having siblings in the book, but he also wrote that he had spoken with them for years, because of everything he had done. But I was happy to see them and they seemed happy too, while Damon still didn't want them to get near me.

"Prove it," he said suspiciously. "Prove that you are who you say you are."

He was right. We couldn't just take them for their words and then let them cheat us without knowing if they were just lying. I knew they weren't vampires, because they weren't wearing day-rings and Rick wouldn't just have let them in just like that.

The oldest of them, who was named Michael, took out an old picture of my dad and them when they were teens. My dad was the oldest in the flock and then came Michael, Gabriel, and Daniel. I thought it was a bit funny that their parents had named them after archangels and a saint, but they were brothers after all and defiantly my dad's brothers.

"Daniel predicted that Raphael would die and that you were in danger so we tried to find you as fast as possible, but… I see were very too late," Gabriel said and sighed.

Wait, what? Predicted? So they had powers too? Gabriel seemed to have read my mind, because he nodded to my unspoken question and began to explain.

"Our father was too a shaman and therefore we were also given certain gifts. But we… we have never been too happy about Raphael having a child. Daniel predicted that you would become the next oracle, but he didn't care and he… he ran away with your mom."

"Oh, I see…" I said and sighed too.

"But as you've seen then it doesn't matter anymore, because Sam has lost her powers," Damon said. "She's not in danger and if she needs protection then we'll protect her."

Daniel smiled and laughed a bit of Damon as if he knew something he didn't; something that would probably annoy or piss Damon off.

"That's when you're wrong, Damon," he said. "Klaus might not be after right now, but she'll always be the Oracle no matter what happens to her. It's her destiny."

"But-but I don't have my powers anymore! I can't lift the curse!" I said worriedly.

But my uncles' shook their heads, knowingly what was going to happen soon. They knew that I couldn't run from my destiny and just get rid of my powers like they were a piece of old clothes. They were a part of me and somewhere inside my heart they would always be there, until Damon and I weren't in love anymore, because when that happened, my purity would be gone. The first oracle warned me about this and told me that my heart was the one who controlled my powers.


	30. Without Looking Back

**_A/N: Hi, this is the last chapter of "The Oracle" (!) I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I hope you like it and please review! :D _**

**_There's a little message and a question for you guys at the end, which is about this story's possible "future". _**

**_Thanks for reading, reviewing, story alert/subscribe ect. It really means a lot to me! 8D_**

**_xoxo Ascha_**

Chapter 30:

_**Sam's POV:**_

"_Sam, would you please just come out and listen to me?_" Damon asked impatiently.

"No! _I_ pissed Klaus off and now… now I've put everybody in much greater danger!" I hissed, blocking my bedroom door with a drawer.

My _four_ uncles were still downstairs, talking with Elijah and the others about what we were supposed to do. I knew exactly what I _had_ to do. I had to protect everyone in one or the other way, but what that way was I didn't know yet. But I feared that Death might be the only way and I defiantly didn't want to die now that I was back with Damon.

"_So you're just going to leave? Is that it?_" he asked and sounded so sad all of the sudden.

I sat down on my bed and looked at my day-ring, thinking back on the night Damon gave it to me and reminded me of how much he loved me. I now knew what I had to do, but Damon wasn't going to be happy to hear this. He wouldn't even let me do this, because then he would stop loving me. But this was exactly why I was in this danger. He _loved_ me and as long as he did I would still have my powers.

I had to break Damon Salvatore's heart.

"_Sam, please… I know you're feeling guilty and scared. Trust me, I know. But we can fight Klaus… together. It doesn't have to be like this,_" he said.

I closed my eyes and felt tears drip down on my hands in my lap, trying my hardest to convince myself that, there must be another way to save those I loved and cared about. I shook the thoughts away, dried the tears away too, and let Damon inside. He hugged me as soon as I opened the door and held me so close that I could feel his heart, pounding fast because he was scared. I tried to keep my tears inside, but it was so hard. Though, I managed to hide my pain with a smile and looked at him with eyes free of tears.

"I love you, Damon. I really do. And… I'm sorry for making you scared over and over again. Can you please forgive me?" I asked.

"Always," Damon said and pushed a stray of my hair behind my ear, smiling brightly and his heart pounding slower for every second that went. "I'll let you rest now. But tomorrow I'll help you controlling your speed so you don't run into a tree again."

I blushed, but smiled when he laughed of memory of me running accidentally into a tree when I had to catch a rabbit. I gave him a long, intense, and passionate goodbye-kiss and held him close to my body for a moment, enjoying his scent, his warmth, and his love to me. I was never going to forget how good he could make me feel just by looking at me with those wonderful blue eyes and that silly, but charming smirk, and hopefully Damon was never going to forget me either.

"_So you're really going to do this? For real?_" he asked, while I was packing my bag a few hours after Damon had left.

I sat down on my bed again and looked at a picture of Damon and I, kissing and smiling. I felt bad about doing this, but at the same time I just knew I had to do it. Though, I never actually believed that the lie would actually become promise instead. I promise to _him_.

"Yes, I'm sure," I said and sighed, loud enough for him to hear it. He sighed too. "There's a couple of things I need to do first before we do it, but you'll wait were we arranged, right?"

"_Yeah, of course. Sam, I know this must be really hard for you, but… you're doing the right thing. It's you or them_."

I sighed again and just hang up. That this was going to be really hard for me was an understatement. This would be very difficult and I would hate myself for doing it, but he was right about one thing. It was me or them and I would much rather save them than me. But before I left and went to see Damon I left a letter on Alaric's drawer, apologizing for being the main reason why his sister was killed. And then… then I went to see Damon for the last time.

_**Damon's POV:**_

"Do you really think she'll do something stupid?" Stefan asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

None of us could sleep after a wild couple of days and especially now that Sam's uncles on her father's side of the family had arrived with bad news. But I really hoped that everything would turn out good for Sam now. She deserved to be happy and so did I.

"If she does, then I don't think I'll be able to forgive her," I said and took another sip of my glass of scotch, trying to forget how upset Sam was until she let me in. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

I drank the last of my scotch, got up, and was about to go upstairs when I heard someone ring the doorbell. I wondered who it could be and hurried over to the door, just to see that it was just Sam. She was smiling and it didn't take a genius to figure out why she was here. She missed me and wanted to spend the night here in my embrace.

"It's just a wild guess, but… are you here because of me?" I asked teasingly and smirked.

Sam blushed, but nodded and gave me jumped up in my arms, with her legs locked around my waist and her lips pressing against mine. I smiled, took a few steps back and locked the door, then running quickly upstairs with her and dropped her down on my bed, continuing the passionate kiss we shared a few hours ago.

There was defiantly something different about Sam and her behavior, but a part of me didn't care and didn't want to worry about silly things like that anymore. Therefore I didn't ask or ruined this wonderful moment. I just undressed Sam, kissed her all over her body and face, and enjoyed the beautiful smile on her lips. As long as she was happy I was happy too and vice versa.

_**Sam's POV:**_

"I know you didn't just come here to have a little fun with me… Am I right?" Damon asked worriedly, gently stroking my cheek.

"You're right," I admitted and got out of bed, unnoticeably taking out a syringe with vervain from my bag. I looked over my shoulder at Damon, who was lying in his bed and looking at me. "Damon, please… please remember this. I'll never stop loving you no matter what happens. And… I know that someday we'll be able to feel like we did in the Ferris Wheel."

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you–"

Damon voice was cut off when I quickly turned around and stuck the needle into his neck, making him fall asleep immediately. I didn't cry for once, because I tried to block my feelings away like Isobel was able to do. Damon had also told me that when you were a new and "young" vampire then you might be able to block your feelings, while an older and more experienced vampire couldn't. He was one of those who couldn't no matter how hard he tried to.

I packed my things, took my clothes on, and left a letter to Damon too, but kept the necklace and ring on. I still loved him after all and really hoped that one day we would be able to feel like we did in the Ferris Wheel.

Truly happy.

But before I left I leaned down to Damon's ear and whispered: "I'm so sorry for doing this, but I can't live with the thought of you or anyone else getting hurt because of me. Especially when I love you too much to be selfish. But one day… one day I'll come back. I promise you that."

I gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead, stroking his cheek just as gentle, and then finally left without looking back.

Though, on my way towards the front door, Stefan noticed me leaving and hurried outside to stop me and find out why I was already leaving.

"Where are you going?" he asked and then saw the bag on my shoulder.

"Away," I said and Stefan realized what I meant by that. "I need to do this Stefan. This is _my _problemand _my_ destiny. No one else needs to die because of me."

"Sam, you can't do this! I won't let you–"

"_Don't_ make me hurt you, Stefan…" I interrupted and left before he could stop me.

I found Jonah's car outside on the road as we arranged and got in without saying anything. I just looked at the old Salvatore Boarding House, reminding myself of why I was doing this. Jonah looked at me for a moment, but didn't say a word. He just turned on the engine and drove away.

**_Hi again, I know some of you are probably sad about the ending and I would really hate to break Damon's heart too if I was Sam, but I've been thinking about making either a last and final ending or a sequel. What do you prefer of those two options? :)_**


End file.
